A tu lado, siempre
by Livia Scofield Miller
Summary: Alice es una diseñadora de exito a la que le mandan un proyecto muy importante, los trajes para la boda de los Whitlock. Los nunca imaginó es que se enamoraría del chico del que estaba preparando la boda. Mal summary, leeda y, si no os gusta, lo dejais.
1. Chapter 1

**Ante todo:**

**DISCALIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva **_**son conversaciones en la lejanía o telefónicas.**

**La historia está escrita en POV Alice.**

**En esta historia los protagonistas son humanos.**

**..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..**

**..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..**

**1.**

- Alice, por favor, date prisa. Vamos a llegar tarde.

Estaba demasiado ocupada como para hablar, pero terminé de recojger mis cosas y salí corriendo de mi despacho. Bella me estaba esperando en la puerta, lista para salir, y yo aun iba con los tacones en la mano.

- Alice, ¿como es que vas tan tarde hoy?

Normalmente, era yo la que tenía que hacer que Bella se diera prisa.

- No se qué es lo que me pasa hoy. - dije. Le di mi bolso a Bella y me puse los zapatos. - Tengo un presentimiento.

- ¿Bueno o malo?

- Extraño. - cogí el bolso de las manos de mi amiga y salí del edificio. - Aunque espero que no sea nada malo.

Como cada viernes, Bella venía a recogerme al trabajo. Íbamos a ir a cenar y, más tarde, saldríamos de fiesta, algo que a mí me encantaba y que Bella odiaba. A cambio de que me acompañara, los sábados tenía que ir con ella de museos, de paseo y cosas así. Vamos, lo más aburrido del mundo, y encima solía pillarme en plena resaca.

- Seguro que no es nada malo.

Nos montamos en su coche y Bella puso rumbo al restaurante italiano del pueblo. Tardamos casi media hora en llegar, y todo porque Bella conducía como si fuera una abuelita.

- Está lleno. - dijo, cuando llegamos a la puerta.

- Eso es porque conduces muy despacio.

- Yo no conduzco despacio, solo voy con precaución. - dijo, aunque ni ella se creía lo que estaba diciendo.

- Yo me ocupo de que nos dejen pasar. - susurré antes de levantar la voz. - Dejen paso! - dije, abriéndome paso entre la gente, que no dejaba de quejarse. - Paso, por favor! Que algunos tenemos la mesa reservada!

Llegamos donde estaba el camarero que llevaba a la gente a las mesas y le sonreí.

- Hola, Emmett. - dije con voz seductora, acariciando su brazo. Se puso a reír al momento.

- Hola preciosa. - dijo, siguiéndome el rollo. - ¿Tiene usted mesa reservada?

- Las verdad es que no. - dijo Bella y por ello le di un codazo en las costillas. - Au!

- Emmett, cariño. Seguro que tienes una mesa libre. - continué acariciando su brazo hasta su mano, que tomé entre las mías. - Solo somos tres.

- Yo solo veo a dos personas.

- No seas tonto. - besé el dorso de su mano y le miré a los ojos.

Se quitó el delantal que llevaba para trabajar, al igual que los demás camareros, cogió a Bella de la mano, a mi con la otra mano y fuimos los tres juntos hacia la mesa que tenía el cartelito de reservado.

- ¿Como ha ido el día, chicas? - preguntó cuando nos hubimos sentado.

- Muy bien. - dijo Bella, su hermana. - Estamos en época de exámenes y si vieras las respuestas de algunos...

Bella era maestra de historia y literatura para chicos de dieciseis años en el instituto.

- ¿Y tú que tal, Alice? - dijo, enlazando sus dedos con los míos.

- Me han encargado los trajes para la boda de los Whtilock.

Trabajaba para una empresa de organizadores de boda y, además, hacíamos los trajes de los novios y las damas de honor.

- ¿Los Whitlock? Vaya suerte! - exclamó Emmett.

Era cierto. Los Whitlock eran una familia muy rica y la boda del menor de sus hijos iba a ser el acontecimiento del siglo. Era un trabajo muy importante para mí y para mi carrera.

- Si. Mañana por la mañana vendrán a que les tome las medidas.

No hacía falta que pidieramos la comida, todos los viernes pedíamos lo mismo. Llevábamos yendo al mismo restaurante unos dos años, desde que Emmett empezó a trabajar allí. Pusieron nuestras lasañas sobre la mesa y empezamos a comer.

- ¿Donde vamos a ir esta noche?

- Donde siempre. - respondió Bella con desánimo.

- Bella, aunque digas una y otra vez que no te gusta salir, todos los presentes sabemos que te diviertes.

- Es verdad. - dije, recibiendo una mirada de odio por parte de Bella. - Me da la impresión de que Bella no se encuentra muy bien. Tendremos que salir solos tú y yo. - dije, mirando a Emmett. - ¿Te parece?

- De acuerdo.

- Gracias. - susurró Bella.

Terminamos de cenar, metiéndonos en el cuerpo dos botellas de vino.

Bella me llevó a mí a la discoteca y se marchó. Como ya conocíamos al portero de todas las semanas, nos dejó pasar sin necesidad de hacer cola. Fuimos directosa la barra y nos pedimos unos chupitos.

- Hay mucha gente hoy. - dije, hablándole al oido para que me escuchara bien.

- Pero vamos a bailar igual, ¿no? – dijo bebiéndose su segundo chupito.

- Claro que si.

Vaciamos nuestros vasos y fuimos directos a la pista de baile. Salir de fiesta con Emmett era genial. Bailábamos arrimados, acariciándonos, dándonos algún que otro beso. Solo éramos amigos pero, cuando surgía, nos dejábamos llevar. Ese era uno de esos momentos.

- Creo que he visto a una con la que puedes triunfar. – dije cuando Emmett me estaba besando por el cuello.

- ¿Quién?

- Esa, la latina – hice que mirara hacia nuestra derecha, donde había una chica latina de cabello largo y castaño. – No deja de mirarte.

- No quiero dejarte sola.

- Voy a ir al cuarto de baño a retocar mi maquillaje, el pelo, a refrescarme… - dije guiñándole un ojo.

- Bien. Nos vemos en media hora. – me dio un último beso en la mejilla y fue hacia la chica.

Di media vuelta y me fui hacia el cuarto de baño. Me lavé un poco la cara y me maquillé. Estaba empezando a notar los efectos del alcohol y pasaba de ir borracha por la discoteca. Salí del baño y fui hacia la barra más cercana, donde me pedí una botella de agua bien fría. La necesitaba.

- ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita? – dijo un chico, apareciendo a mi lado.

En esa zona de la discoteca apenas había música y gente. Se estaba muy tranquilo y se podía hablar sin que hiciera falta gritar.

- Si. ¿Por?

- Está muy pálida.

- Tengo un poco de calor. – mentí. "malditos chupitos." – es que en la sala house hay muchísima gente. Un agobio, vamos.

- Si. Yo también estaba allí con unos amigos y he tenido que irme. – dijo el chico, que pidió otra botella de agua para él.

- ¿Quieres que vayamos a sentarnos? – dije, atreviéndome a intentar ligar con él.

Era un chico muy guapo, rubio de cabello rizado y con ojos azules. El ser más perfecto del mundo. Además, me estaba tratando de usted, como todo un caballero.

- Claro, señorita.

- Llámame Alice, por favor.

Nos sentamos en los sofás y bebí un largo trago de mi agua.

- Yo me llamo Jasper. – dijo tendiéndome su mano, la cual estreché al momento. – Encantado de conocerla, Alice.

- Lo mismo digo. ¿Sueles venir mucho por aquí? – dije, empezando a acariciar su brazo. Noté que el chico empezaba a ponerse nervioso, por lo que disminuí mis caricias.

- No mucho. ¿Y tú?

- Todas las semanas. Es que me encanta bailar.

- Si… ya lo he visto. Antes, con aquel chico…

- Es mi mejor amigo. – dije al ver por donde iba. – Solo nos divertimos juntos.

- Entiendo.

- No follamos ni nada, eh! – exclamé, y Jasper se puso a reír al momento.

- Bueno, si ninguno de los dos tiene pareja no pasa nada.

En esos momentos ya me tenía hipnotizada con su sonrisa.

- No, no pasa nada. – bebí otro trago y me senté un poco más cerca de él. – ¿Y tú? ¿Tú estás con alguien?

Abrió la boca para responder, pero en ese momento apareció un chico que no había visto nunca por la discoteca, y eso que siempre solíamos ir la misma gente y ya nos conocíamos. Se veía a la legua que iba borracho.

- Jazz! Estás aquí! – exclamó, abrazando a su amigo, que se puso en pie y le sujetó antes de que se cayera.

- Si Edward, estoy aquí. – dijo mirándome a mí. no pude evitar ponerme a reír.

- ¿Te he dicho alguna vez cuanto te quiero?

- Si, Edward. Yo también te quiero. – me hizo un gesto con la cabeza y me puse en pie para ayudarle.

- Hola guapa. – dijo el tal Edward cuando pasé su brazo por encima de mis hombros. - ¿A que mi amigo Jazz es un amor?

- Si que lo es, si. – miré de reojo a Jasper, que se había sonrojado. – Bueno, Edward. ¿Qué tal si te llevamos a dormir la mona?

Le hice un gesto con la cabeza a Jasper y le llevamos a la zona más alejada de la sala, donde aun había mucha menos gente, por no decir nadie. Tumbamos a Edward en uno de los sofás y fui a por mi botella de agua. Cuando volví donde estaba Jasper, intentando quitarse de encima a Edward, que estaba intentando besarle, destapé mi botella y le eché el agua en la cara.

- Eh! – se quejó, aunque cerró los ojos y se puso a roncar al momento.

- Gracias, Alice. – dijo Jasper, que me cogió de la mano y besó el dorso de la misma. Me puse a temblar al momento. - ¿Y si dejamos que Edward duerma un rato y seguimos hablando? – dijo mientras nos sentábamos de nuevo.

- ¿Y de-de que qui-quieres que ha-hablemos? – tartamudeé, algo que nunca me había sucedido, pero es que con ese chico me sentía distinta.

- Pues no se. Cuéntame cosas de ti.

- Me llamo Alice, tengo veinticuatro años y soy diseñadora y modista.

- ¿Y ese vestido que llevaste lo has hecho tú?

- Si. – sentía que me estaba sonrojando. Yo solía hacerme toda mi ropa.

- Es precioso.

- Gracias. – murmuré. Me estaba dejando k.o. con esa sonrisa tan bonita, y eso que la atrevida solía ser yo.

- Yo soy abogado.

- ¿Y eres bueno?

- El mejor. – dijo empezando a reír. Me relajé y también me puse a reír. – y en breve espero ir a Oriente Medio

- ¿Para que?

- Estoy en el ejército. Voy en misión de paz. – dijo alzando ambas manos. – en realidad solo tendría que ir a las embajadas americanas de unos pocos países. Aunque a veces hago de mensajero, pero nunca he disparado a nadie.

- Eres muy valiente. – dije, aun sin saber porque. Desde que le había visto me sentía un poco tonta. – Digo… no cualquiera se alistaría en el ejército.

- Ya… bueno… es un mundo que siempre me ha llamado la atención.

- A mi también me gustaría ir. Los fines de semana estoy como voluntaria en un hospital, como enfermera.

Desde que habíamos salido del instituto, Bella y yo nos habíamos apuntado a un cursillo de enfermería, al mismo tiempo que empezamos a ir a la universidad.

Jasper acariciaba mi brazo y ahora era yo la que estaba temblando. La verdad es que me moría de ganas de probar esos rozados, carnosos y apetitosos labios, pero estábamos tan bien, hablando, que no quería estropear ese momento.

- Alice, ¿te encuentras bien?

- ¿Qué?

- Te has quedado muy quieta y me estabas mirando muy fijamente. – ahora acariciaba mi mejilla, lo que aun hacía que me costara más el contenerme. - ¿Ocurre algo?

- ¿Sinceramente?

- Si.

- Me cuesta mucho decirlo, porque es un auténtico disparate.

- Me encantan los disparates, - dijo, sonriendo.

No dije nada. Simplemente, me dejé llevar. Llevé mis manos a sus mejillas y acerqué mi rostro al suyo. Al principio, Jasper pareció sorprendido, pero llevó sus manos a mi cintura, cerró los ojos, al igual que hice yo segundos antes de que nuestros labios se encontraran.

Fue mejor de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado. Nos besamos lentamente, tumbándome en el sofá, con Jasper encima de mí, saboreando sus dulces labios, rozando su lengua con la mía. Era, simplemente, perfecto.

- Jazz!

Noté como, sin dejar de besarme, en los labios de Jasper se formaba una sonrisa. Ambos miramos hacia Edward.

- ¿Me disculpas?

- Si. Ves.

- Ya vuelvo. – pasó un dedo por mis labios y se puso en pie.

A los pocos segundos, Emmett apareció en la sala, bailando, son dos copas en las manos. Se sentó a mi lado y me dio una de las copas.

- ¿Cómo va la noche? – pasó su brazo sobre mis hombros y besó mi frente. - ¿Has conocido a alguien interesante?

- Si. – dije, aunque no podía dejar de mirar hacia el sofá en el que estaba Edward, aunque no veía nada, ya que la sala se había ido llenando mientras Jasper y yo estábamos hablando.

- Alice, ¿te encuentras bien?

- Si.

- Estás muy rara.

- No me pasa nada. – le sonreí y bebí de mi copa. Era champán. - ¿De donde lo has sacado?

- La chica con la que acabo de enrollarme me la ha dado. – me guiñó un ojo y bebió de su copa. – Ha venido a una despedida de soltera.

- Bien por ti, Emmett.

- Vamos a bailar.

Iba a decirle que no me apetecía bailar, que tenía que ir a ver a alguien, pero ya me había puesto de pie y Emmett tiraba de mí hacia la sala de al lado. Empezamos a bailar, pero yo no podía dejar de mirar a Jasper con la mirada.

- ¿Estás buscando a tu ligue? – dijo besándome cerca de la oreja.

- No hagas eso. – dije apartándome un poco, intentando no ser brusca.

- ¿Te molesta?

No dije nada, aunque se me debió de notar en la cara. Emmett sonrió y me dio un fuerte abrazo. Continuamos bailando como si nada hubiera pasado. No volvió a besarme, ni siquiera a acariciarme. Solo bailábamos como dos amigos, lo cual agradecí. No quería que Jasper volviera y me viera bailando pegada a Emmett. Pero Jasper no volvió.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**¿Qué os ha parecido la historia?**

**¿os parece que va por buen camino?**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capi.**

**¿Qué habrá pasado para que Jasper no haya vuelto a buscar a Alice?**

**Espero conocer vuestras opiniones y teorías. Y saber si alguien ha leído mi historia. Ya sabéis como hacerlo. No me hagáis pedirlo, que ja sabéis que no me gusta pedir REVEWS. **

**Besitos a todas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertencen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito en cursiva son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Alice.**

**Los personajes de esta historia son HUMANOS.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.**

2.

Emmett me ayudó a buscar a Jasper por la discoteca, disimulando un poco. Jasper me gustaba, y no quería parecer una desesperada por encontrarle. Pero era como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. Vi a Edward en la salida de la discoteca, pero no me atreví a preguntarle por Jasper.

- ¿Vamos a desayunar algo o te vas directa a casa? – dijo Emmett cuando salimos de la discoteca, cogidos de la mano, como de costumbre.

- Prefiero irme a dormir. – dije yendo hacia el coche de Emmett.

- Llevas toda la noche pensando en ese chico, ¿verdad?

Abrí la puerta del coche y entré. ¿Tanto se me notaba? Emmett no dijo nada y también se metió en el coche. Encendió el motor y nos pusimos en marcha, de camino al apartamento que yo compartía con Bella, que a esas horas ya debía de estar durmiendo.

- Nunca te había visto tan pillada por alguien. Sobre todo por alguien que acabas de conocer. No te reconozco. – acarició mi brazo y, al momento, volvió a poner la mano sobre el volante.

- Ya… bueno… no se. Yo tampoco me reconozco. – murmuré.

- Olvídate de él. Lo más probable es que no vuelvas a ver a ese chico.

- Lo se. – seguí diciendo el voz baja. – Se me pasará.

- Espero. Por el bien de tu corazón. – en ese momento detuvo el coche y se volvió hacia mí. - ¿Hoy trabajas?

- Si, en… - miré mi reloj y vi que ya eran las cinco de la mañana. Siempre solíamos llegar bastante tarde a casa. – cuatro horas. Hoy tengo a los Whitlock, que no podían ir a la agencia otro día.

- Será mejor que te vayas a dormir, entonces. – me dio un beso en la mejilla y me quitó el cinturón.

- Si. Gracias por todo. – salí del coche y cerré la puerta, aunque no me fui. Me asomé por la ventanilla. – no le digas nada a Bella de lo de Jasper.

- Hecho.

Di media vuelta y fui hacia el edificio en el que vivía. Subí lentamente los cuatro pisos de escaleras y abrí la puerta con mucho cuidado. Me quité los tacones y fui de puntillas hacia mi habitación. No me molesté en quitarme la ropa y me metí vestida en la cama. Me dormí al momento.

.-.-.-.-.-.

- Alice, despierta!

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con Bella a mi lado, que estaba buscando algo por mi armario. Me extrañó mucho. Ella nunca cogía nada de mi armario, y mucho menos sin haberme pedido permiso antes.

- Bella, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Busco el mejor de tus vestidos. Sal de la cama.

- ¿Para que quieres mi vestido azul? – me senté en la cama y me quité las legañas con los dedos.

- Alice, son las nueve. Te has dormido. – dijo mirándome, dejando el vestido encima de la cama, a mi lado.

Me levanté corriendo de la cama y empecé a desnudarme. Mientras me ponía el vestido que me había dado mi amiga, ella preparaba mi bolso y mi bolsa del hospital, ya que en cuanto terminara con los Whitlock tenía que ir al hospital en el que era voluntaria. Ese fin de semana habría mucho trabajo. Era la época de las vacunas para los niños.

Me maquillé lo justo para disimular mis ojeras, cogí mis cosas y me fui. Cogí mi moto y me puse en marcha. Esquivé a todos los coche que pude. Iba tarde, y no quería demorarme más de la cuenta. Aparqué mi moto en mi habitual sitio y, después de guardar el casco debajo del asiento, eché a correr hacia el edificio y, una vez dentro, hacia el ascensor, donde me encontré con una chica, que sujetó la puerta para que pudiera entrar.

- Gracias. – dije sintiendo como empezaba a faltarme el aire.

- No es nada. Me pareció que tenías prisa. – dijo la chica, que no sería mucho mayor que yo. Además, me sonaba mucho su cara.

- Si. Llego tardísimo. Tengo una cita con unos clientes muy importantes. – me volví hacia una de las paredes del ascensor, que era un espejo, y me peiné un poco con las manos. el casco me había dejado el pelo hecho un asco.

- Tranquila. Hoy es sábado. No hay prisa. – dijo la chica, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

- Bueno, eso ya no depende de mí. – me volví hacia la chica y, cuando la vi sonreír, la reconocí. Era el ligue de Emmett. "¿Que está haciendo ella aquí?"

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ambas salimos de él.

- Encantada de haberte conocido, pero me voy corriendo. – dije empezando a correr por los pasillos.

Fui hacia mi despacho, dejé mi bolso y mi bolsa, cogí mi maletín de trabajo y fui corriendo hacia la sala que había al final del pasillo, donde solía trabajar. Aun no había nadie allí. Dejé mi maletín encima de una mesa y coloqué un pequeño taburete al lado. Había llegado más de media hora tarde, por lo que los Whitlock deberían estar ahí.

Fui preparando mis cosas mientras alguien empezaba a llamar a la puerta. Me sorprendió ver que se trataba de la chica del ascensor, la misma que se había tirado a Emmett la noche anterior. "Madre mía. Esa es la futura mujer de Whitlock y ya le ha puesto los cuernos antes de la boda."

- Ho-hola – dije, intentando mantener la calma.

- ¿Tú vas a hacer mi traje? – dijo sonriendo, empezando a quitarse la chaqueta.

- Eso parece.

- Guay. Ya pensaba que me encontraría con una vieja cascarrabias que se toma su trabajo demasiado en serio.

- Bueno, me tomo mi trabajo muy enserio.

- Me alegra oírlo. ¿Cómo lo hacemos?

- No se como deben de hacerlo los demás, pero yo prefiero que te quedes en ropa interior.

- Para que la ropa no engañe al metro. Me parece perfecto. – sonrió y empezó a desabrochar su blusa.

Dejó toda la ropa encima de la silla que tenía al lado y se subió al taburete. Empecé a tomar medidas, mientras la chica me hablaba de su despedida de soltera y de lo enamorada que estaba de su futuro marido. "Si, muy enamorada."

- ¿Tú tienes novio?

- ¿Eh? No, no. – su pregunta me había pillado por sorpresa.

- Pero te veo muy pensativa. Creo que estás pensando en un chico. – alcé la vista y la vi sonreír de nuevo.

- La verdad es que sí que hay un chico. – me sinceré. Total, que más daba. Seguro que ella no conocía a Jasper. – pero no se que es lo que siente él. No pude hablarlo con él.

- Bueno, hace poco que te conozco, pero seguro que le gustas.

- Gracias…

- María.

- Pues gracias, Maria. Y ya he terminado. – me puse en pie y dejé el metro sobre la mesa. – Ten, mira. – le di mi cuaderno de dibujos, en el que tenía los diseños de los vestidos de las damas de honor y algunos vestidos de novia. La mañana anterior había estado trabajando en ello.

- Son preciosos. – dijo al ver los vestidos de las damas de honor. – y el color es perfecto. Y este… - señaló un vestido de novia. – este me encanta. ¿Puedo tener uno parecido?

- Puedes tener este mismo.

- ¿En serio?

- Claro. Aun tengo que hacerle unos retoques.

- Pues lo veo genial. Y si, quiero este. – dijo con un brillo especial en los ojos. – en blanco. Y que el traje de mi novio tenga algún detalle parecido, para que podamos ir a juego.

- Hecho.

- Bien.

Empezó a vestirse y, cuando tuvo la chaqueta puesta, se volvió hacia mí.

- Mi novio es muy tímido. Tal vez se niegue a quedarse en ropa interior.

- Bueno, puede quedarse con el pantalón puesto.

- Se lo diré. Nos vemos en unos días.

Oí la puerta cerrarse tras Maria. Hice unos retoques y unas notas en el vestido que había elegido Maria, mientras que la puerta se abrió de nuevo y unos pasos se acercaban lentamente a mí.

- ¿Señorita Brandon?

"Esa voz…"

- Soy Jasper Whitlock.

Se me cayó el cuaderno de las manos en cuanto dijo el nombre. Se acercó a mí y se agachó a mi lado, cogiendo el cuaderno del suelo. Le di la espalda, intentando serenarme. Me había puesto a temblar y mi sentí como mi corazón latía cada vez más deprisa.

- ¿Señorita?

- Por favor, quítese la camisa y súbase al taburete. – dije aun sin moverme. Intentaba parecer indiferente, pero la voz me tembló y delató mi nerviosismo.

Oí movimiento a mis espaldas y, cuando vi la americana y la camisa de Jasper encima de la silla, me di la vuelta lentamente.

Jasper me miró con sorpresa. Abrió la boca para hablar pero volvió a cerrarla al momento. Fingí no sentir nada y me puse a tomarle las medidas. Cada vez estaba peor, sentir el tacto de su piel contra la mía me ponía muy nerviosa. Tenía ganas de besarle, pero al mismo tiempo, me daban ganas de pegarle. Me sentía dolida y engañada.

- Lo siento. – dijo cuando me volví para anotar las medidas.

- Ya puede vestirse, señor Whitlock.

- Alice, por favor. – su mano rozó mi brazo, pero me aparté al momento.

Cogí su camisa y se la tiré a la cara. Cogí mi cuaderno y mi maletín y salí corriendo de allí, para ir a encerrarme a mi despacho. Para mi sorpresa, Emmett estaba allí, curioseando mis libros. En cuanto me vio, sonrió, pero yo me puse a llorar y me lancé a sus brazos.

- ¿Qué te pasa, pequeña?

- Creí que le gustaba, pero va a casarse con otra. – sollocé.

- ¿El chico de anoche?

- Si.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Acabo de tomarle las medidas para hacerle el traje de boda. – dije en el momento en que me sentaba en mi silla con la ayuda de Emmett, ya que a mi me costaba mantenerme en pie.

Toc, toc.

Emmett y yo miramos hacia la puerta, pero ninguno se movió, salvo para estrecharme con más fuerza entre sus brazos. Por eso quería tanto a Emmett, era una de las pocas personas que nunca me hacía sufrir.

Toc, toc, toc.

Volví a mirar hacia la puerta, pero Emmett puso su mano en mi barbilla e hizo que apartara la vista de la puerta. Por lo visto, él también pensaba que quien estaba llamando a la puerta era Jasper.

_- Alice, por favor. Ábreme._

Me sobresalté, pero Emmett me tranquilizó acariciando mi mano y besando mi mejilla.

_- Tenemos que hablar._

- Voy a decirle que se largue. – Emmett se puso en pie y fue hacia la puerta.

_- Alice… - Jasper se calló al encontrarse cara a cara con Emmett._

- La señorita Brandon no está. – dijo Emmett, tapando a Jasper.

- Está detrás suyo. – dijo hablando de usted a Emmett, lo que hizo que este soltara una risita. – Alice, tengo que hablar contigo.

Le vi ponerse de puntillas para mirar por encima del hombro de Emmett. Parecía preocupado por algo. "Seguro que le preocupa que le cuente a su novia lo del beso, pero lo lleva claro. No pienso hablar ni con él."

- Alice…

- ¿Por qué no te largas? – dijo Emmett, empujando un poco a Jasper.

- Porque quiero hablar con Alice.

- Pues Alice no quiere hablar contigo.

- Eso debe decírmelo ella.

- ¿Cómo te va a decir nada si no quiere hablar contigo?

- Alice, por favor…

- Vete. – conseguí decir. Al momento, las lágrimas bañaron mis mejillas. – no quiero volver a verte.

- De acuerdo.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Otro capítulo llegó.**

**Me gustaría conocer vuestra opinión al respecto.**

**Besitos a todas.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertencen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito en cursiva son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Alice.**

**Los personajes de esta historia son HUMANOS.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.**

3.

Tenía los ojos tapados cuando oí la puerta del despacho cerrarse. Los fuertes brazos de Emmett rodearon de nuevo mi cuerpo y me abracé a su cuello, llorando desconsoladamente. Me odiaba a mi misma por sentirme tan dolida. Apenas conocía a ese chico y sentía como si me hubiera traicionado.

- Tranquila, cariño. Ya se ha ido. - susurró, acariciando mi espalda.

- Pero va a volver. La semana que viene él y su... prometida vendrás a probarse los trajes.

- Pues lo que tienes que hacer es hacer tu trabajo y olvidarte de él. - dijo, llevando sus manos a mis mejillas, obligánfome a mirarle a los ojos.

- Ya...

- ¿Qué es lo que pasó entre vosotros?

- En realidad solo estuvimos hablando.

- ¿Solos hablar?

- Al final nos besamos.

- Ya me parecía a mí. - secó mis lágrimas y me dio un breve beso en los labios. - Que sepas que estás como una cabra. Mira que enamorarte de un tío al que solo conoces de unas pocas horas.

- Yo no me he enamorado de nadie! - exclamé, aunque mi voz no sonó nada convincente.

- ¿Y por qué estás tan hecha polvo?

- No lo se. - murmuré.

Me puse en pie y empecé a pasearme por mi despacho. Emmett me estuvo siguiendo en todo momento y, minutos después, me abrazó por la cintura por la espalda y besó mi nunca.

- Ahora no me apetece. - dije, acariciando sus manos, que reposaban sobre mi tripa.

- Creo que ya no va a volver a apetecerte. - dijo, chupándome el lóbulo de la oreja. - ¿Puedo besarte por última vez?

Me di la vuelta, aun entre sus brazos y rodeé su cuello con los míos. Nos besamos durante lo que parecieron varios minutos y, cuando nos separamos, Emmett me dedicó una de sus preciosas sonrisas y se fue, ya que tenía turno de tarde ese fin de semana.

Tenía dos horas hasta que comenzara mi turno en el hospital, así que aprobeché ese tiempo en empezar a diseñar los trajes del futuro matrimonio Whitlock.

Bella me llamó a las doce menos diez, solo para recordarme que tenía que ir al hospital. "¿Tanto se me nota que no estoy bien?"

Recogí mis cosas y me puse en marcha. En diez minutos ya estaba con el uniforme puesto.

- Señorita Alice, no va a pincharme ¿verdad? - dijo uno de los niños cuando entré en la consulta del doctor Cullen.

El niño se bajó de la camilla y vino corriendo hacia mí. Le cogí en brazos, saqué un caramelo de uno de mis bolsillos y se lo di, mientras le llevaba de vuelta a la camilla, en la que me senté.

- ¿Como estás, Robert? - dije, sentándome a su lado, comiéndome yo otro caramelo.

- El doctor Cullen quiere pincharme.

- Pero eso es para que no te pongas enfermo. - dije, mirando al pequeño de cinco años, que era la viva imagen de su madre, mi amiga y jefa Rosalie, que nos estaba mirando con atención.

- Pero duele...

- Ya verás como no te duele. - miré al doctor y le guiñé un ojo.

El doctor Cullen, con disimulo, se puso en pie y se acercó a nosotros. Mientras, yo distraía a Robert enseñándole mi móvil y unas fotos que le había hecho a la cobaya que tenía como mascota. Un regalo que me habían hecho mis padres por mi cumpleaños.

- ¿Podré verlo? - dijo Robert, mirándonos alternativamente a mí y a su madre.

- Cuando tu madre quiera podrás venir a verlo.

En ese momento, el doctor Cullen le puso la vacuna a Robert, que apenas se enteró de nada.

- Cuando hayas terminado el colegio. - dijo Rosalie, poniéndose en pie, acercándose a nosotros.

- Vale. - Rosalie cogió a su hijo en brazos y besó la mejilla del niño. - ¿A que no te has enterado de la vacuna?

- Si que me he enterado, pero no he dicho nada porque soy un niño mayor. - dije, provocando que a todos nos diera la risa. - Y porque quiero ver a Matsu, la cobayita.

- Y le verás. - dije. Le di un beso en la mejilla y dejé otro caramelo en su mano. - ¿Me necesita, doctor Cullen?

- Te llamaré al busca.

Salí de la consulta y fui enbusca de Bella, a la que encontré tomándose un café. Me sinrivó uno a mí y me senté a su lado.

- ¿Como ha ido la mañana? - dijo, empezando a comerse un bollo relleno de chocolate.

- Creo que me he enamorado de un tío al que conocí anoche. Y que, por cierto, se va a casar. - dije antes de beberme el café de apenas dos tragos.

Bella se atragantó y, cuando al fin pudo vovler a hablar, exclamó un fuerte...

¡¿Pero te has vuelto loca?

- Si. Estoy loca. - murmuré.

- ¿Quien es él? - dijo estando ya un poco más tranquila.

- Jasper Whitlock.

- ¡¿El tío al que le vas a hacer el traje? - exclamó de nuevo.

- Si.

- Pero...

- Anoche estuvimos hablando y... no se. Es el hombre perfecto. Bueno, el hombre perfecto para otra que, por cierto, me ha caído bastante bien.

- Tienes que olvidarte de él.

- Lo mismo me ha dicho tu hermano.

- Hazle caso. Por una vez que tiene razón...

- Lograré olvidarle. - dije, aunque en realidad estaba intentando convencerme a mi misma. Tenía que conseguirlo. Tenía que olvidarme de él. - No fue para tanto. Solo nos dimos un beso.

- ¿Un buen beso?

- El beso perfecto. - murmuré.

- Esta noche salimos tú y yo. - dijo, dándome un bollo relleno de chocolate. - A conocer chicos.

- No te reconozco. - dije, sonriendo levemente. - ¿Bella Swan quiere salir de fiesta?

- Lo hago porque te quiero. - me cogió de la mano y me sonrió.

En ese momento, nuestros buscas comenzaron a sonar. El doctor Cullen me necesitaba. Cada una fue por un lado distinto y entramos en las consultas en las que nos necesitaban.

Después de poner diez vacunas más, Bella y yo nos marchamos a casa. Bella hizo que me sentara en el sofá mientras ella cocinaba. No me resistí, no me encontraba con fuerzas ni ánimos para nada. Lo más probable era que se me hubiera quemado la comida. Ni siquiera nos sentamos a comer a la mesa, comimos en el sofá.

- He oído que buscan voluntarios para ir a Irak. - comentó a los pocos minutos. - para ayudar en algunos pueblos.

- Ya... y... ¿donde tengo que apuntarme?

- ¿Vas a ir? ¿Por qué?

- Me gustaría estar en el lugar donde más me necesiten. "Y lejos de Jasper."

- ¿Y que pasa conmigo?

Miré a Bella y me di cuenta de que una lágrima recorría su mejilla.

- Ven conmigo. - dije, tomando su mano. - Se que te encanta ser enfermera y allí necesitan a gente tan buena como tú.

- No lo se...

- Piénsatelo. Yo ya lo he hecho.

- ¿Y no puedo hacer que cambies de opinión? - dijo, mientras yo secaba sus lágrimas con mis dedos.

- No.

- Me lo temía. - sonrió levemente y me abrazó. - Yo no se si podría ir. Una cosa es poner vacunas y curar heridas de caidas y otra es ver heridos de bala.

- Lo se.

- Bueno, vayamos a tomar algo. - se fregó los ojos con los puños y se puso en pie.

Bella y yo fuimos a arreglarnos y fuimos en taxi hacia la discoteca. Bebimos, bailamos y nos ligamos a un par de chulazos.

Todo iba bien, me estaba dando el lote con ese tío en los baños, hasta que la puerta se abrió. Me volví para mirar quien era y, cuando le vi, casi me caigo de encima del chico.

- Tengo que hablar contigo.

- No. - me levanté de encima del chico, aparté a Jasper de la puerta y salí de los baños, aunque no logré ir más lejos. - Suélteme, Whitlock.

- No. No hasta que no hayamos hablado.

- ¿Hablar? ¿Hablar de qué? - dije, dándome la vuelta.

- Aquí no, por favor.

- De acuerdo. - como aun no me había soltado el brazo, tiré de él hcia el baño de las chicas. - Todas fuera. - dije a las cuatro chicas que había allí, que salieron al momento. - Vale, ya puedes ponerte a hablar.

Al fin, Jasper me soltó el brazo y empecé a pasearme por el baño.

- Alice, lamento no haberte contado anoche lo de Maria, pero es que yo creía... creía que...

- Que nunca iba a enterarme.

- No. No quería decir eso.

- Mire, señor Whitlock. - dije, deteniéndome. - Anoche me lo pasé muy bien, y el beso no estuvo nada mal, pero eso fue todo. Ahora, voy a hacer los trajes de su boda y después no volveremos a vernos.

- Pero...

- Pero nada.

- Yo no quiero dejar de verte. - murmuró.

Sus palabras lograron dejarme sin habla. ¿Pero que me estaba diciendo? ¿Es que ese tío había perdido el juicio?

- Alice, anoche fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida. - se acercó a mí, pero me alejé de él al momento.

- Señor Whitlock, no quiero continuar con esta conversación. Usted va a casarse en menos de dos semanas y yo me marcharé a trabajar fuera, asi que...

- ¿Te vas? ¿A donde?

- ¿A usted que más le da?

- Me da. No soporto el pensar que te he hecho daño.

Por su voz vi que decía la verdad, poer ello aun me hacía más daño. Me cogió de la mano y besó el dorso de la misma, aunque al momento sus labios se posaron sobre los míos. Quise apartarle, en serio, pero no tenía voluntad para hacerlo. Sus suaves y dulces labios eran de lo más atrayentes y adictivos.

- Para, para. - dije cuando al fin conseguí moverme y le aparté un poco de mí. - Eso no puede volver a suceder.

- Pero Alice...

- No. Yo no me enrollo con tios que tienen pareja. - me arreglé un poco el pelo delante del espejo y fui hacia la puerta. - Espero que el sábado actue con más seriedad. Adiós, señor Whitlock.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertencen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito en cursiva son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Alice.**

**Los personajes de esta historia son HUMANOS.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**4.**

Gracias a Dios, encontré a Bella en la barra. Le robé el chupito que tenía en la mano y me lo bebí de un solo trago. No dijo nada al respecto y pidió un par de chupitos más, que me bebí yo sola. Emmett apareció a mi lado y, como si supiera lo que estaba pensando, me dio su vaso.

- ¿Que le pasa a esta? - oí que le decía a Bella.

- Ha vuelto a besar a Jasper y le ha dicho que no quiere volver a saber nada más de él. - dijo Bella. "¿Y ella como lo sabe?"

- Ven aquí, cariño. - Emmett me dio un beso en la frente y me abrazó.

- Hola Em.

- ¿Estás bien? - me miró a los ojos y besó mi mejilla. - ¿Eh?

- Estoy regular.

- Ya... bueno... pues tú y yo nos vamos a bailar ahora mismo.

Cogió el vaso de mi mano, se lo dio a Bella y me llevó hacia la sala de salsa, donde comenzamos a bailar muy juntos. Vi a Jasper en la puerta, pero disimulé como pude y seguí bailando con Emmett, que notó mi nerviosismo al momento.

- ¿Puedo besarte? - dije, rodeando su cuello con mi brazo.

- Creía que ya no íbamos a besarnos más.

- Lo se.

- Es por él, verdad? ¿Está aquí?

- Si.

- Bueno, solo un beso, vale?

- Si.

- Ven aquí. - acercó mi cuerpo al suyo y nos besamos.

Vi como Jasper se acercaba a nosotros, pero cerré los ojos y continué con el beso, acariciando el pecho de Emmett por debajo de la camisa, que acabó con el beso al momento. Se volvió hacia Jasper y me situó detrás de su cuerpo.

- ¿Algún problema, chaval?

- No.

- ¿Y por qué no te largas con tu prometida?

- Yo...

- Mira, niñato. O te alejas de Alice o te acuso de estar acosándola que, la verdad, es exactamente lo que estás haciendo, y no creo que a tus padres les haga mucha gracia que salgas en la prensa.

Jasper abrió la boca para hablar un par de veces, pero no dijo nada. Me miró por última vez, miró a Emmett y se fue, aunque se volvió un par de veces para mirarnos.

Cuando desapareció entre la gente, Emmett me abrazó y me sacó de allí. En la calle, nos encontramos con Bella, que estaba al lado del coche de Emmett. Nos fuimos los tres juntos hacia el apartamento de mi amigo.

- Ese tío es gilipollas. - dijo Emmett, que buscaba una botella de wisky por el minibar.

- ¿Podemos hablar de otro tema, por favor? - dije, bebiendo el primero de los chupitos que nos sirvió. - Whitlock es el pasado.

- Eso. Hablemos del chulazo que te has ligado hoy. - dijo Bella, sentándose en el sofá, a mi lado. - ¿Qué? ¿Como te ha ido con él?

- No ha ido. Nos interrumpieron.

- Ya... si! es verdad.

- ¿Como sabías que Whitlock me besó?

- Cuando entrasteis en los baños no solo había cuatro chicas. - dijo, sonriendo. - Lo siento, no quería espiaros, pero me alegro de que echaras tierra de por medio.

- Si, no? Bueno, yo me voy a dormir ya. - me puse en pie, tambaleándome un poco, y fui como pude hacia el dormitorio de Emmett, que era el que tenía la cama más grande.

Me dejé caer en la cama, boca a bajo, me quité los zapatos como pude y me quedé dormida al momento. Me desperté unos segundos cuando Emmett se tumbó a mi lado y me abrazó. Por la mañana, me despertaron sus besos, que recorrían mi hombro. En cuato abrí los ojos, sonrió.

- Buenos días. - susurró, lo que agradecí. Me dolía horrores la cabeza. - ¿Has dormido bien?

- Si. - dije, hablando en el mismo tono que él. - ¿Donde está Bella?

- En la otra habitación.

- Pensaba que ella iba a dormir conmigo, por eso vine a esta cama.

- Se quedó dormida en el sofá y así pude elegir en qué cama dormir. - dijo, sonriendo ampliamente. - ¿Que tal va la resaca?

- Fatal. Por eso hablo entre susurros.

- Bueno, yo voy a hacer el desayuno. En una hora empezais en el hospital. - besó mi mejilla y se levantó de la cama. - Teneis algo de ropa aquí de la última vez que os quedasteis.

Me quedé tumbada en la cama hasta que Bella vino a sentarse a mi lado y Emmett nos trajo el desayuno.

Desayunamos los tres juntos en la cama y, cuando dieron las nueve y media, Emmett nos llevó en su coche al hospital.

Fue un día muy ajetreado, aunque fue lo mejor. Así apenas tuve tiempo de pensar en Jasper, aunque hubi momentos en que su rostro aparecía en mi mente. Fue en uno de esos momentos cuando fui al despacho del director del hospita y me ofrecí como voluntaria para ir a Irak. Me marcharía en dos semanas.

"Justo a tiempo. Así no voy a tener que ir a la boda de Jasper y Maria."

- ¿Lo has hecho? - dijo Bella cuando ya estábamos en los vestuarios. No respondí. - Lo has hecho. ¿Te ha dicho Black cuando nos marchamos?

"¿Qué es lo que acaba de decir?"

- ¿Perdona?

- Que cuando nos vamos a Irak.

- Ah! - me lancé a sus brazos, saltando de la alegría. - Gracias, gracias.

- Bueno, he pensado en lo que me dijiste. Ahora llegan las vacaciones y allí necesitan a las mejores enfermeras de la ciudad.

- Ejem.

Nos dimos la vuelta y encontramos a Jacb, uno de nuestros compañeros. Se estaba aguantando la risa de vernos brincar como niñas pequeñas, aunque terminó acercándose a nosotras y se unió a nuestro abrazo.

- Querrás decir que necesitan al mejor enfermero. - besó mi mejilla y la de Bella.

- ¿Tú también vienes?

- Claro. Creo que va a ser una gran experiencia. Aprenderemos mucho, ¿a que si?

- Claro.

- Seguro.

- Bueno, pues en dos semanas nos vamos. - nos dio una palmada en el trasero a cada una y salió corriendo antes de que fuéramos a por él.

Jacob sabía como alegrar el día a cualquiera en el día más triste. Siempre me reía con él.

Bella y yo terminamos de cambiarnos y fuimos hacia la cafeteria, donde nos estaba esperando Jacob. Todos los domingos solíamos comer todos los enfermeros voluntarios juntos, aunque no éramos muchos, solo Jacob, Bella, Leah (la novia de Jacob), Jared y yo.

- Deberías venir con nosotros. - dijo Jacob por tercera vez a Leah.

- Me gusta ser enfermera, pero para curar heridas leves. - dijo, apartando la cara para que Jacob no pudiera besarla. - Para de hacerme la pelota.

- No te hago la pelota, solo te estoy haciendo mimos. - dijo Jacob, que al fin consiguió besar a Leah en el cuello. - Porque te quiero y te voy a echar mucho de menos.

- Yo también.

- Que empalagosos. - dijo Jared, dando la espalda a la parejita.

Sin embargo, a mi me parecía encantador. Deseaba encontrar a alguien con quien pasar momentos así. Tal vez, con Jasper.

Moví la cabeza a los lados, apartando esa imagen de mi mento. "Serénate, Alice."

- ¿Salimos esta noche? - dijo Jared.

- Yo no puedo. - dije al momento. - Tengo mucho trabajo esta semana.

- ¿Bella?

- También trabajo mañana. Exámenes finales.

- ¿Jacob? - dijo, aun dándole la espalda.

- Yo si. ¿Cariño?

- Vale.

- Genial. - dijo Jared con sarcasmo. - Me va a tocar ir de sujetavelas.

- Tranquilo. Nosotros iremos a nuestra bola. - dijo Jacob, golpeándole en el hombro con el puño, riendo.

- Bueno, yo me voy a ir yendo. - dije, poniéndome en pie. Quería empezar a trabajar en los trajes cuanto antes.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve? - Jared se puso en pie en cuanto lo dijo.

Iba a negarme, pero Bella me dio un empujoncito y me animó a que me marchara con él. Ambas sabíamos que le gustaba a Jared. Cogí mis cosas y me despedí de los demás.

En cuanto salimos del hospital, fuimos hacia la moto de Jared y me dio uno de los dos cascos que siempre solía llevar.

- Te veo un poco triste. - dijo, mientras me ponía el casco. - ¿Las cosas entre el hermano de Bella y tú no van bien?

Al parecer, a ojos del mundo, Emmett y yo parecíamos pareja, y yo ya me había cansado de corregir al mundo de su error.

- No pasa nada. Es que tengo un trabajo importante para esta semana. Solo eso. - "bueno, no he mentido del todo. Estoy así por eso."

- Me alegro de que no te pase nada.

- Gracias, eres muy amable. - nos montamos en la moto y la puso en marcha.

Llegamos en pocos minutos y, cuando nos bajamos de la moto, Jared me acompañó hasta la puerta. Me cogió de la mano y empezó a acariciarla.

- Gracias por traerme a casa. - dije, empezando a sentirme un poco incómoda. Nunca había estado en una situación similar con Jared. En realidad, nunca habíamos estado a solas.

- No ha sido nada. Mientras veníamos hacia aquí, he estado pensando.

- ¿En qué?

- Es una tontería, pero... No se.. tal vez quisieras salir algun día a tomar un café o un refresco, como amigos, claro.

- Bueno, esta semana voy a estar muy ocupada, pero el viernes por la noche podríamos salir a cenar. - dije, viendo como una preciosa sonrisa iba apareciendo en su rostro.

- ¿No sueles ir a cenar con Bella y Emmett?

- Puedes venir con nosotros.

- Me encantaría, Alice.

- Genial. Entonces, el viernes a las ocho y media en el italiano.

- Muy bien.

- Y que sepas que Emmett no es mi novio. - dijo esto, le di un beso en la mejilla y entré en el edificio.

Cuando llegué a mi apartamento, me asomé a la ventana de mi dormitorio y saludé con la mano a Jared, que me sonrió y me devolvió el saludo antes de montarse en su moto y marcharse.

La verdad era que Jared me caía muy bien, y era muy simpático y amable conmigo. ¿Y por qué no iba a salir con él? Tal vez era lo que necesitaba para poder ser feliz.

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**

**Hola, hola!**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**¿Teorías? ¿Opiniones? Hacedmelas saber, plis.**

**Besitos.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertencen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito en cursiva son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Alice.**

**Los personajes de esta historia son HUMANOS.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**5.**

La semana pasó más deprisa de lo que hubiera deseado. Había terminado los diseños de los trajes y ya tenía el vestido de Maria casi listo, solo le faltaban algunos detalles. Mi jefa se había quedado alucinada cuando, el jueves por la noche, le había mandado un e-mail diciéndole que necesitaba a los Whitlock el viernes por la mañana.

Y ahí estaba yo, en la sala de pruevas, dando vueltas de un lado a otro, esperando a que llegaran.

Alguien golpeó la puerta y esta se abrió al momento. Me di la vuelta en el momento en que Maria y Jasper, cogidos de la mano, entraban en la sala. Sentí como el corazón se me partía ante esa imagen. Maria me sonrió y vino a abrazarme.

- Hola, Alice.

- Hola, Maria. - dije, devolviéndole el abrazo. - ¿Os ha sido difícil venir hoy?

- No, tranquila. ¿Ese es el vestido? - dijo, señalando hacia el maniquí que teníamos detrás.

- Si, bueno. Aun no está del todo terminado. Quería acabar de retocarlo contigo.

- Genial. ¿A que es un vestido precioso, Jazz? - dijo, yendo a besar a su prometido. - Alice es la mejor, ¿a que si?

- Realmente es un vestido precioso. - dijo, mirándome directamente a los ojos.

- Gracias, señor Whitlock. - murmuré, apartando la vista de sus hermosos ojos azules. - Maria, si eres tan amable de ponerte el vestido...

- Si!

Maria comenzó a quitarse la ropa y se puso el vestido, que le quedaba perfecto. Cogí mis cosas y empecé a recogerle un poco el escote, que le quedaba un poco grande. "Ya me podría haber dicho el otro día que llevaba bastante relleno en el sujetador."

- El vestido me queda perfecto, salvo el escote. Olvidé decirte el otro día que llevaba relleno. Perdona. - dijo, cuando empecé a mirar como le quedaba.

- No pasa nada. Ya lo tengo. Aparte, por favor. - dije, al notar que Jasper se había acercado demasiado.

- Lo siento.

- Ya...

Estuve retocando el vestido cerca de una hora.

Cuando al fin terminé, le tocó el turno a Jasper. Cogió la ropa y fue a cambiarse detrás del diván.

- Ya te dije que era muy tímido. - susurró Maria, que no dejaba de mirarse en el espejo. - Y eso que tiene un cuerpazo de infarto.

- Que suerte que tienes, entonces. - dije, viéndole salir ya con el traje puesto. Le quedaba perfecto.

- Te queda muy bien! - exclamó Maria.

- Creo que no necesita ningún arreglo. - dijo Jasper, logrando que me sonrojara por el cumplido. - Y me puedo mover bien.

- Genial, pero tengo que cerciorarme. Suba al taburete, por favor.

- De acuerdo. - murmuró.

Miré y medí el traje por todas sus costuras, pero no tuve que hacer ningún arreglo. Me puse en pie, recogí mis cosas y me volví hacia Maria, que nos miraba a Jasper y a mí alternativamente. "¿Se habrá dado cuenta de como me tiemblan las manos?"

- Bueno, señor Whitlock, su traje no necesita arreglos. - dije, aunque no me molesté en mirarle en ningún momento. - Maria, mañana tendré tu vestido listo.

- ¿Mañana? ¿Tan pronto?

- Si.

- Uau! Pues... gracias.

- De nada.

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? - dijo, cogiéndome del brazo son suavidad. Asentí con la cabeza y se volvió hacia Jasper. - Jazz, cariño, ¿nos disculpas?

- Si, si.

- Mejor vayamos a mi despacho, así usted puede cambiarse de ropa con tranquilidad. - dije, mirando al fin a Jasper, que tenía la vista clavada en mí. - ¿Te parece bien? - dije, ahora mirando a Maria.

- Si, mejor.

Salimos juntas de la sala y fuimos hacia mi despacho. Una vez dentro, cerré la puerta con llave y fui a sentarme en mi silla, al otro lado del escritorio.

- ¿Que ocurre?

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa con Jasper?

- ¿Que qué? - exclamé. Ya me esperaba esa pregunta, pero no esperaba que me la hiciera.

- Ya me has oído. - el tono de su voz había cambiado. Ahora era duro y frío.

- No me pasa nada con tu chico. - dije, intentando sonar convincente. - Es que... no se...

- ¿Te dijo algo inapropiado el otro día?

- No, no. Todo fue muy correcto.

- Entonces, ¿qué es lo que pasa? ¿Acaso te gusta?

Esa pregunta si que no me la esperaba. Me quedé helada, con la boca abierta como una lela, intentando poner en orden mis pensamientos. Solo una idea me vino a la cabeza, pero eso era jugar sucio. "No. No puedo hacerlo."

- ¿Gustarme? Pero si va a casarse contigo! No digas tonterías.

- Lo siento, pero creo que me estás escondiendo algo. Pero si ni siquiera le miras!

- Eso es porque...

- ¿Por qué?

Me estaba poniendo tan nerviosa que estaba a punto de cantar.

- Habla!

- Se que te follaste a otro el viernes pasado. - dije, pero me arrepentí al momento. - Perdona, no quería decir eso.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que has dicho?

- Nada. - me puse en pie y fui en busca de mis cuadernos, solo por hacer algo y dejar de mirar a Maria.

- ¿Como sabes lo que pasó? ¿Quien te lo ha dicho? - me siguió por el despacho, hasta que me alcanzó y me cogió del brazo. - ¿Quien te lo ha dicho?

- Nadie me lo ha dicho. Lo vi yo. - mentí, pero Maria pareció creerme.

- Yo... no tenía intención de hacer nada, pero vi a ese chico... me trató tan bien y fue tan dulce... No lo pude evitar. - dijo, empezando a dar vueltas, haciendo aspavientos con las manos. - Yo amo a Jasper.

- No he dicho lo contrario.

- Ya... perdona... no quería acusarte de querer robarme a mi prometido. Es que estoy un poco nerviosa por la boda.

- Por mi no te preocupes. - dije, ayudándola a sentarse. - Intentaré tratar a Jasper con más naturalidad, lo prometo. - La verdad es que era más una promesa para mí que para ella.

- Gracias.

- Creo que deberíamos volver.

- Si, volvamos. - dijo, poniéndose en pie. Se arregló un poco el pelo y me cogió de la mano. La verdad es que se la veía mñas tranquila. - Alice, me encanta el trabajo que has hecho. Hablaré de ti a todas mis amigas. Y me gustaría que me hicieras otro vestido, para cuando Jazz y yo nos vayamos de luna de miel.

- Eso deberías de hablarlo con la señorita Hale, mi jefa.

- Lo haré. - sonrió y abrió la puerta del despacho.

Jasper ya se había cambiado de ropa y estaba hablando por el móvil. Maria se cambió de ropa y colocamos el vestido en el maniquí. Sentí una mano rozar la mía y vi de reojo como Jasper cogía su cazadora, que estaba a mi lado. Cerré los ojos, respiré hondo y me centré en mi trabajo.

- Chicos, voy saliendo. Tengo que hablar con Rosalie. - dijo Maria, saliendo de la sala.

- Oye, Alice...

- Maria es una gran chica.

- Si, lo es. - murmuró. - Y tu has hecho un trabajo estupendo.

- Es que me encanta mi trabajo. - cogí mis cuadernos y me volví para mirarle. - Y Maria eligió un vestido precioso.

- Obra tuya.

- No es por falta de modestia, pero me quedó muy bien. - dije, logrando sonreir, y Jasper me devolvió la sonrisa. - Tengo que irme ya. Tengo mucho trabajo.

- De acuerdo. ¿Volveremos a vernos?

- Nunca se sabe. Adios.

Di media vuelta y me fui. Volví a mi despacho y empecé a organizar mi marcha. El doctor Black, director del hospital y padre de Jacob, ya lo tenía preparado, pero como yo nunca había salido del país y aun tenía que hacerme el pasaporte. Me conecté a internet y pedí hora para el lunes siguiente.

Toc, toc.

- Si no es para algo importante, vuelva a la hora de comer. - dijo, apagando el ordenador.

-_ Soy Rosalie._

- Pues adelante.

Rosalie abrió la puerta y entró en el despacho. Una lágrima recorría su mejilla. Me asusté y me puse en pie, abrazándola con fuerza.

- ¿Que te pasa?

- Como se te ocurre ir a Irak, loca!

- Iba a decirtelo después de comer. - dije, sintiendo como apretaba su agarre. - Es que no sabía como te lo ibas a tomar.

- ¿Te hace feliz ir allí?

- Si. Siento que es lo que necesito hacer.

- Pues entonces me lo tomo bien. Eres como mi hermana.

- Yo también te quiero como a una hermana, Rose. Solo existe un problema.

- ¿Cual? - dijo, mirándome a la cara.

- Bella también viene a Irak y voy a necesitar a alguien que cuide de Matsu.

En cuanto dije eso, Rosalie me golpeó en el hombro y se puso a reír. Yo sabía que no le hacía ninguna gracia quedarse con mi mascota, sobretodo porque tendría que cuidarlo ella.

- A Robert le encantará. - dijo, secándose las lágrimas con los puños. - Cuidaré de él como si fuera uno más de la familia.

- No lo dudo.

- ¿Y cuando os marchais?

- Creo que el sábado por la mañana.

- ¡Pero si el sábado por la mañana es la boda de los Whitlock! - exclamó, sentándose frente a mi escritorio. - Tienes que ir.

- No. Tú tienes que ir. Eres la organizadora de la boda.

- Y tú la diseñadora de los trajes de las damas de honor y la creadora de los trajes de los novios.

- Rosalie, la boda irá igual de bien esté o no esté yo. Y ahora, si me disculpas, volveré a trabajar en el traje de la nocia. Me falta arreglar los retoques.

- Eres una crac. - dijo, sonriendo.

- Lo se. - dije, devolviendole la sonrisa.

- Anda, enséñame el vestido.

Cuando Rosalie vio el vestido, vino corriendo hacia mí, me cogió en brazos y empezó a dar vueltas. No dejaba de reírse. Solo le había visto así una vez, cuando logramos el encargo de los Whitlock.

- Entonces me encargaré de que todos sepan quien ha hecho los trajes.

- Gracias, Rose.

- Bueno, te dejo terminar. - me dejó en el suelo, besó mi mejilla y fue hacia la puerta. - Y mañana te tomas la mañana libre.

- No se si voy a poder.

- Es una orden.

Ese día ni siquiera fui a comer. Ya que Rosalie no iba a dejarme ir a trabajar la mañana siguiente, trabajaría a tope ese día. Terminé justo en el momento en que Jared entraba en la sala. "¿Que está haciendo él aquí?"

- Hola, Alice.

- ¿Que haces aquí? No son ni las ocho. - dije, mirando mi reloj de pulsera.

- Lo se. ¿Te molesta que haya venido?

- No, no. Claro que no. - recogí mis cosas y fui hacia donde estaba Jared. - ¿Como ha ido la semana?

- Deseando que llegara este día. - me cogió de la mano y besó el dorso de la misma. - ¿Como ha ido tu semana?

- Trabajando a tope, como puedes ver. - dije, señalando el vestido. - Pero bueno, ya es viernes por la tarde, olvidémonos del trabajo. ¿Vamos tirando hacia el restaurante?

- Claro.

Fui a recoger mi abrigo y mi bolso y salimos del edificio. Ese día Jared no llevaba su moto, sino un coche.

- ¿De donde has sacado el coche? - dije, cuando nos abrochamos el cinturón.

- Se lo he cogido prestado a mi hermano. - dijo, sonriendo pícaramente.

- O lo que es lo mismo, se lo has cogido sin permiso y, cuando vaya a cogerlo, se llevará una no muy agradable sorpresa.

Jared se puso a reír y ello me dio la pista. fuimos con calma hacia el restaurante, llegando media hora antes del tiempo.

- ¡Abran paso! - exclamé, cogiendo a Jared de la mano, abriéndome paso entre la gente. - ¡Abran paso, por favor!

- Cuanto escándalo, señorita. - dijo el camarero, aguantándose la risa.

- ¿Que tal la semana, Emmett?

- Cada vez mejor. ¿Quien es tu amigo?

- Emmett, este es Jared, un compañero voluntario del hospital.

- ¿Que tal? - dijo Jared, tendiéndole la mano a Emmett.

- Bien. Bueno, os llevo a la mesa y, cuando venga Bella, cenamos. ¿Os parece?

- Claro.

Emmett nos llevó a la mesa de siempre y nos trajo una botella de vino. Jared la descorchó y me sirvió una copa. No dejaba de sonreñir y de mirarme.

- ¿Que pasa?

- Nada. Es que nunca me hubiera imaginado estar en un lugar así, contigo. - me cogió de la mano y empezó a acariciar la palma con un dedo. - ¿Te molesta que haga esto?

- Al contrario. - me gustaba como me trataba Jared. Nunca me hubiera imaginado que fuera tan cariñoso. - me sorprende que seas un romántico.

- Lo se.

- Pero para bien, eh.

- Gracias.

- ¿Te vendrás a la discoteca con nosotros?

- Me encantaría. - me dio un beso en la mejilla y bebió un trago de su copa.

- Hola chicos. ¿Interrumpo?

Bella se sentó a mi lado y se sirvió una copa. Al momento, apareció emmett con cuatro lasañas. Se quitó el delantal y se sentó a cenar con nosotros.

Me lo pasé realmente bien esa noche. Descubrí que Jared era interesante, sensible y que teníamos muchas cosas en común. La verdad es que, al final de la noche, no podía dejar de mirarle.

Cuando terminamos la cena, fuimos los cuatro hacia la discoteca. Jared y yo fuimos en el mismo coche, hablando de temas sin importancia, pero que me hicieron pasar la mejor noche de los últimos tiempos. Y cuando llegamos a la discoteca, fue aun mejor. Bailamos, bebimos y nos enrollamos en los lavabos. Solo nos enrollamos, aunque sin llegar a tener sexo. No me presionó, y lo agradecí.

- Gracias por no presionarme. - dije, mientras Jared besaba mi cuello.

- Es nuestra primera cita. Ya veremos lo que sucede.

- Genial. - le di un último beso y me levanté de encima de él.

- ¿Quieres que salgamos mañana? algo más relajado. - se abrochó la camisa y se peinó un poco con las manos. - No se. Ir al cine, a pasear...

- Me parece perfecto.

- Bien, guay. - me dio un beso y salimos del lavabo.

Bailamos un rato más y fuimos a sentarnos en la sala de los sofás, donde continuamos hablado, cogidos de la mano en todo momento. A lo lejos vi a Jasper, bailando con Maria, al lado de su amigo Edward. El corazón me dio un vuelco pero, cuando Jared besó mi cuello de nuevo, se me pasó un poco. Maria nos vio y la saludé con la mano. Me sentía más segura al lado de Jared.

- ¿Quienes son?

- La pareja a la que le hago los trajes.

- Ah! Parecen simpáticos.

- Si, si... Jared, me estoy agobiando un poco.

- Tranquila, nos vamos a dar un paseo si quieres. - dijo, poniéndose en pie, tendiéndome su mano.

- Si. Vámonos.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola, hola.**

**Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto, pero es que mi ordenador va como le da la gana.**

**Espero que os haya gustado, y espero que me deis vuestra opinión.**

**Besitos.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertencen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito en cursiva son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Alice.**

**Los personajes de esta historia son HUMANOS.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**6.**

Cuando pasamos por al lado de Jasper y Maria, ella nos saludó, dándonos y beso en la mejilla a mabos, y nos marchamos. Una vez en la calle, Jared y yo fuimos paseando, dándo vueltas a la manzana. El camino fue en silencio, pero era mejor así. No me apetecía hablar.

Cuando, después de tres vueltas, llegamos de nuevo a la discoteca, fui a buscar a Bella y le dije que nos marchábamos, a lo que me respondió con un 'a triunfar!'

Jared me llevó a mi apartamento y le invité a que subiera para tomar la última copa. Aceptó al momento, aunque lo único que no hicimos fue beber. Fuimos directos a mi cama y empezamos a quitarnos la ropa, acariciándonos y besándonos.

Ring, ring.

- Mierda! - exclamó Jared cuando comenzó a sonar su movil. Descolgó y puso el manos libres. Volvió a besarme al momento. - ¿Que quieres, Paul?

- _Cabronazo! Me has robado el coche!_

- Lo he tomado prestado.

_- Pues ya me lo estás devolviendo._

- No puedo.

_- Ahora. O rajo las ruedas de tu moto._

Colgó el teléfono y Jared no pareció inmutarse ante la amenaza de su hermano. Seguía besando mi cuello, bajando su mano lentamente a mi entrepierna. Oí como la puerta del apartamento se abría, pero ninguno de los dos nos detuvimos. Jared ya iba sin pantalones. Todo iba muy bien hasta que oí las voces de Bella y Emmett.

_- ¿Qué quería el Whitlock ese? - preguntó Emmett. Parecía enfadado._

_- Saber como estaba Alice. Y si Jared es su novio._

_- Pero si hoy ha hablado con ella. Mira que es pelmazo._

_- Yo creo que Alice realmente le gusta._

_- Si le gustara, no se casaría con otra._

_- Bueno, eso no es nuestro problema._

- Jared, para, por favor.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- No puedo hacerlo si hay gente. - mentí. - Lo siento mucho.

- Ya... bueno... - se puso en pie y se cubrió la entrepierna con las manos. - ¿Te importa si termino en el baño?

- No. De verdad que lo siento.

- No pasa nada.

Jared fue al baño de mi habitación y yo volví a vestirme. Salí al salón, donde Emmett y Bella ya estaban durmiendo. Bella en el sofá y Emmett en el suelo, con una botella en la mano. Cogí una manta y les tapé a los dos como pude, ya que cada uno estaba por un lado. Jared apareció a mi lado y rodeó mi cintura con su brazo.

- Vaya par. - dijo antes de besar mi mejilla.

- Lamento lo de esta noche.

- Deja de disculparte, por favor. - me besó en los labios y fue hacia la puerta de la calle. - Nos vemos mañana en el hospital.

- Hasta mañana.

Me guiñó un ojo y se marchó.

Pegué un grito cuando sentí una mano rodear mi tobillo y tiró de mi pierna. Me caí encima de Emmett, que empezó a acerme cosquillas.

- ¿Pero tú no estabas durmiendo? - pregunté como pude, sin dejar de reír.

- Solo estaba descansando la vista. - me abrazó por la cintura, tumbándome bien a su lado y me tapó con la manta. - ¿Qué? ¿Lo has hecho?

- No pude.

- ¿Por qué?

- Os oí hablar de Jasper y... bueno, se me cortó el rollo. - murmuré, abrazándole también. - Necesito un psiquiatra.

- Se te pasará en cuanto te marches. - besó mi mejilla y cerró los ojos. - Aunque te voy a echar mucho de menos.

- Yo también, Em. Yo también.

Me quedé dormida en los brazos de Emmett y me desperté en la misma postura. Todos seguíamos en el salón, pero no todos estábamos dormidos. Estaba estaba despierto, mirándome. Cuando me vio con los ojos abiertos, sonrió, pero no se movió.

- He estado pensado. - susurró a los pocos segundos.

- ¿En qué?

- En ti y en mi.

- Cuéntame.

- Hace muchos años que nos conocemos, somos buenos amigos y nos lo hemos pasado muy bien juntos durante los últimos meses.

- ¿A donde quieres ir a parar? - pregunté, intuyendo su propuesta.

- Creo que ya lo sabes.

- No te creas que no lo he pensado. - Lo había pensado muchas veces, pero eso antes de haber conocido a Jasper. - Pero no se... las cosas son distintas ahora.

- Alice, ambos estamos solteros. No encuentro que haya nada de malo en que nos acostemos.

- Pero es que yo... bueno, aun tengo que hablar con Jared sobre lo nuestro.

- Ah! Ya entiendo. Ahora estás con él. - pasó su mano por mi espalda y acarició mi cintura. - Entonces olvida mi propuesta.

- ¿Que hora es? - murmuró Bella desde el sofá.

- La hora de que os vistais para ir al hospital. - besó mi mejilla y se puso en pie. - Os espero en el coche.

Emmett salió del apartamento y Bella y yo fuimos a vestirnos.

Cuando llegamos al hospital, fuimos a la sala de reuniones, donde estaban todos los voluntarios que también iban a ir a Irak. Cuando terminó la reunión, me tocó ir a ayudar al doctor Uley.

- Buenos días, Alice. - dijo en cuanto entré en su consulta.

- ¿Que tal?

- Bien. Hoy vamos a empezar por las vacunas para ir a un viaje a África. - dijo, dándome una carpeta. - ¿Te importa hacerlo tú? Solo le queda una.

- Vale.

- Mientras voy a ir organizando las vacunas de la tarde.

- Claro. ¿Cuando llegará el paciente?

- Está en la camilla. - corrió la cortina y me encontré con él.

"¿Es que tengo que encontrármelo en todas partes?"

- Volveré pronto. - dijo el doctor antes de marcharse.

- ¿Se encuentra bien, señor Whitlock? - dije cuando vi la mala cara que tenía Jasper.

- No me gustan las agujas.

- Es como un niño pequeño. - murmuré, preparando la vacuna. - No se levante. Al menos, aun.

- No sabía que trabajabas en este hospital.

- Para trabajar hay que tener un sueldo. Yo soy voluntaria.

- Si. Lo recuerdo. - dijo, sentándose con dificultad. - ¿como lo haces para que los niños se dejen poner las vacunas?

Metí una mano en el bolsillo y saqué una piruletya. Jasper se puso a reír al momento y cogió la piruleta de mi mano. Como no llevaba la camisa puesta, pensé que sería más fácil ponerle la vacuna, pero me equivoqué. Cada vez que acercaba la aguja a su brazo, la esquivaba. Hasta llegó a levantarse de la camilla para escaparse de mí.

- Venga aquí y deje de moverse. - dije cuando fallé por quinta vez. - Es peor que un niño pequeño.

- No me gustan las agujas.

- Eso dígaselo a quien le importe. - le acorralé contra la pared y, sin ningún tipo de miramiento, le clavé la aguja en el brazo.

- Au! Duele. - se quejó.

- Por revelde se ha quedado sin otro caramelo. - dije, tirando la aguja usada. - Ya puede irse. Ah! - me di la vuelta y le miré mientras se ponía la camisa. - No vuelva a molestar a mis amigos. - me di la vuelta y salí de la consulta.

En la misma puerta me encontré con Jared. Me cogió de la mano y nos fuimos juntos en busca de un café.

- Jacob me ha dicho que mañana ya no vendreis.

- Como durante la semana todos trabajamos, hemos quedado mañana para organizarnos. Además, creo que será lo mejor. - me dio una taza de café y nos sentamos.

- Entonces, cuando nos despidamos hoy, ¿no volveremos a vernos?

Alcé la vista al advertir el dolor en su voz. Dejé el café sobre la mesa, me puse en pie y me senté en su regazo, con mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Jared me abrazó por la cintura y nos besamos. La verdad era que JAred había empezado a gustarme e iba a echarle mucho de menos.

Oí la puerta de la sala de descanso abrirse, pero ni Jared ni yo dejamos de besarnos. Bueno, eso hasta que la persona que abrió la puerta se acercó a nosotros.

- ¿Puede dejarnos a solas? - dijo Jared, comenzando a besar mi cuello. - Así me gusta. - dijo, cuando la puerta se cerró de nuevo. y nuestros labios volvieron a encontrarse. - Te voy a echar mucho de menos, Alice.

- Yo también.

- Estoy tentado de no soltarte. - dijo, abrazándome aun con más fuerza.

- Bueno, a pesar de que tengo mucho trabajo esta semana, creo que podríamos vernos por las tardes. - dije, acariciando su nuca. Sonrió.

- Me encantaría.

Nos dimos un último beso y seguimos tomándonos nuestro caffé-

- Por cierto. ¿Quien ha entrado antes?

- No se. Un tío rubio.

"¿Jasper?"

Bella y Jacob también vinieron a tomarse un café. Abos sonrieron al vernos abrazados, pero no hicieron ningún comentario, lo que me extrañó en Jacob.

- Vaya mañanita. - se quejó Jacob., sentándose a nuestro lado. - He tenido que ponerle las vacunas a una que se va a África, pero lo último que quería era que le pinchara.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - pregunté.

- Leah ha venido a buscarme y le ha dado un puñetazo en el ojo. - dijo, disimulando una sonrisa. - Es que que quería bajarme los pantalones! - dijo al ver que Bella le lanzaba una mirada de reproche.

- Compadezco a la chica. - dijo Jared. - Leah tiene un buen gancho de derecha. - dijo, tocándose la nariz.

Jarwed había intentado besar a Leah en una ocasión y esta le había roto la nariz de un puñetazo. Todos nos reimos ante su comentario y yo le di un breve beso en la nariz.

- Bueno, Jared, aun tienes tiempo de venir con nosotros. - dijo Jacob, pellizcando mi mejilla con cariño. Estaba claro que lo decía para que Jared y yo estubiéramos juntos.

- Iría, pero no puedo. - dijo, apartando la mano de Jacob de un manotazo. - Me ha costado mucho que me contrataran en la residencia. Además, tengo que cuidar de mi madre.

- Es verdad. - murmuró Jacob. - Podemos hablar por teléfono o videoconferénia.

- Claro. Hablaremos a menudo. - dije, acariciando la mejilla de Jared.

Jared me respondió con un beso y apoyó su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

Desayunamos unos bollos y otro café y cada uno se fue por su lado.

Esa mañana puse tres vacunas más, curé una herida en una pierna, un hombro dislocado y un esguince en una muñeca.

A la hora de comer, nos reunimos todos en el comedor y el tema de nuestra marcha a Irak volvió a salir. Leah y Jared se abstuvieron de comentar nada y se dedicaron a hablar del puñetazo que Leah le había dado a la chica que había querido meterle mano a Jacob, mientras que Jacob, Bella y yo quedamos para la tarde siguiente. Nos reuniríamos en casa de Jacob, con todos los demás volunntarios.

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**

**Parece que hoy mi "querido" ordenador me está dejando trabajar un poco.**

**Espero que el capi os haya gustado.**

**Y espero que el ordenador me deje actualizar pronto.**

**Besitos.**

**Pd: opiniones, por fi.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertencen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito en cursiva son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Alice.**

**Los personajes de esta historia son HUMANOS.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**7.**

- Jared, aquí no.

- ¿Es que no quieres hacerlo?

- Claro que si.

Jared me cogió en brazos y me dejó sobre la mesa, en la que segundos antes había estado mi maletín de maquillaje y de costura. María vendría esa tarde a probarse el vestido, que ya tenía terminado, y a hacerse unas pruebas de maquillaje. Al parecer, se había enterado de que también era mquilladora y le había dicho a mi amiga y jefa rosalie que también quería que la maquillara yo.

- Tiene que venir una clienta. - dije, aunque le quité la camiseta y empecé a besar su pecho.

- Tenemos media hora hasta entonces.

- Ya...

- Hoy es nuestro último día juntos.

Ya era jueves por la tarde. Jared y yo nos había visto todas las tardes, incluso habíamos pasado las noches juntos. Cada vez me gustaba más. Gracias a él, el ver a Jasper ya no me dolía tanto. Incluso podía hablarle con naturalidad.

- Como había dicho Jared, esa era nuestra última tarde juntos. Al día siguiente, me pasaría el día entero con Jasper y Maria, a la que maquillaría y peinaría. Como esteticista aficionada, también sabía cortar el pelo, y haríamos sesión de peluquería con Maria y también con Jasper.

Jared me quitó la camiseta y comenzó a besar mis pechos. Oía jaleo por los pasillos, pero no podía detenerme. Debíamos aprobechar nuestra últimamedia hora juntos.

- Haz eso que hiciste el otro día. - dijo, llevando mi mano a su entrepierna.

Le bajé un poco los pantalones y metí mi mano bajo sus calzoncillos, empezando a acariciarle lentamente. Puso sus manos una a cada lado de mi cuerpo, sobre la mesa, y empezó a besarme para ahogar sus gemidos y jadeos.

_- Vamos, Jasper. No seas tan lento._

- Mierda. Son ellos. - exclamé, aunque Jared no dejó que apartara mi mano - Jared. Nos van a pillar.

- Cerré la puerta. - dijo en un susurro, como si no le saliera la voz. - No me dejes a medias o tendré que ir al baño y terminar yo.

_- La puerta está cerrada. Vayamos al despacho a buscar a Alice._

- ¿Ves? Ya se largan.

Continué moviendo mi mano, cada vez más deprisa. Jared intentaba aguantarse, pero cada vez gemía más fuerte, sujetándose a la mesa, moviéndose lentamente entre mi mano.

_- No encontramos a Alice._

_- Pues se ha pasado todo el día aquí._

Cuando oí la voz de Rosalie, aparté a Jared y este fue corriendo como pudo hacia el cuarto de baño. Me puse bien el sujetador, me puse la camiseta y fui corriendo a abrir la puerta. Maria, Jasper y Rosalie se me quedaron mirando. Mi amiga estiró el brazo y pasó su mano por mi pelo, como peinándome.

- ¿Tenías la música puesta? - dijo Rosalie, sonriéndome con picardía.

- Si... el ipad. - dije, señalando hacia atrás. - Perdonad. ¿Llevais mucho rato esperando?

- No. Acabamos de llegar. - respondió Maria.

- ¿Que te ha pasado en la nariz? - dije, al ver que llevaba un par de tiritas de puntos.

- Una zorra me pegó. - dijo, entrando en la sala, tirándo de Jasper, que no decía nada, pero no dejaba de mirarme. - Pero no quiero hablar de ello. - Se quitó el bolso y comenzó a quitarse la ropa.

Rosalie también entró y cogió la camiseta de Jared, que seguía en el suelo. Me la dio con disimulo, pero no sirvió de nada, ya que Jared salió del cuarto de baño, abrochando el botón de su pantalón. Se quedó paralizado al vernos a los cuatro.

- Ho-hola.

- Hola. - dijeron los tres al unísono.

- Jared, estos son los Whitlock. Y esta es mi jefa Rosalie. - dije sintiendo la garganta cada vez más reseca. - Este es mi novio Jared.

- Encantado de conoceros a todos, pero tengo que irme. - vino hacia mí, le di la camiseta, que se puso al momento, y me besó, con sus manos acariciando mi cinura. - Llámame antes de irte.

- Y en cuanto llegue. - nos dimos un último beso y se marchó, despidiéndose con la mano.

- Yo también me voy. Tengo que solucionar un asunto. - dijo Rosalie, que ya iba hacia la puerta.

Cuando nos quedamos los tres solos, Maria continuó desvistiéndosa y la ayudé a ponerse el vestido. Cuando se miró frente al espejo, vi como una lágrima recorría su mejilla. Me acerqué a ella y la abracé.

- Has hecho un gran trabajo, Alice. - dijo, sorviendo por la nariz. - Va a ser la mejor boda del mundo.

- Eres muy amable, Maria. - nos separamos y fue corriendo hacia Jasper, que la recibió con los brazos bien abiertos.

Sentí como mi corazón se encogía, pero me obligué a no ser egoísta. Me gustaba Jasper, mucho, y me encantaba verle sonreír, aunque fuera en los brazos de otra mujer. Al fin y al cabo, eso es el amor. No? "¿Amor? Es cierto. Estoy enamorada de él."

- Alice, por favor. Tienes que maquillarme. Tienes que conseguir que no se me vea la nariz tan horrible que me han dejado. - dijo, estando aun entre los brazos de su prometido, que secaba las lágrimas de Maria con sus dedos.

- Haré lo que pueda. - dije, yendo a por mi maletín, que seguía en el suelo. - Ven.

- Maria se sentó en la silla y le quité los puntos de la nariz.

- ¿Que haces?

- Tranquila, cariño. Alice sabe lo que hace. - dijo Jasper, poniéndose a nuestro lado.

- ¿Ah, si?

- Es enfermera. - cogió el taburete y se sentó. - Una muy buena. - sonrió y me miró.

- ¿Como sabes eso?

- Fue quien me puso la vacuna para la luna de miel.

- ¿Conseguiste ponerle la vacuna? - exclamó, claramente sorprendida. - Si que eres buena en tu trabajo.

- Me costó lo mío, lo reconozco, pero al final lo conseguí.

- Perdona que me comportara como un niño.

- Perdonado. Por cierto. Hay una cosa que no entiendo. - dije, aplicando una pomada en la nariz de Maria. - ¿No se supone que da mala suerte que el novio vea el vestido de la novia antes de la boda?

- Yo no creo en esas supersticiones. - respondió Maria.

- Entiendo. ¿Y dices que te pegaron?

- Si. Me estaba poniendo la vacuna, sin camiseta, porque el jersey de manga larga era un poco dificil de subir la manga, y una enfermera entró y creyó que me estaba insinuando a su novio, el enfermero que me tenía que pinchar, y me pegó. Vamos, que me ha jodido bien.

- Tranquila. No se notará nada. - "Vaya con Maria. Primero se tira a Emmett y luego lo intenta con Jacob. Pobre Jasper".

Fui maquillando a Maria, bajo la atenta mirada de Jasper. Cuando terminé con el maquillaje, continué con el pelo. No me llevó mucho tiempo, ya que parecía que hubiera ido a la peluquería hacía poco tiempo. Cuando terminé, Maria fue a mirarse al espejo y empecé con Jasper, mojándole el pelo. Lo llevaba un poco largo y quería cortárselo bastante.

- ¿A donde te marchas? - dijo, cerrando los ojos.

- No se a que te refieres. - mentí. Estaba claro que había oido a Jared.

- Tu novio insinuó que te marchabas.

- El sábado por la mañana, unos compañeros del hospital y yo nos marcharemos. Estaremos en oriente medio durante seis meses, como mínimo.

- ¿No vendrás a nuestra boda? - exclamó Maria. - Quería presentarte a un montón de gente.

- Tal vez en otra ocasión. - dije, centrándome en cortarle el pelo a JAsper.

- Te echaré de menos.

- Y a mi me ha encantado conoceros. - "Sobretodo a Jasper."

Terminé de cortarle el pelo a Jasper y le di un pequeño espejo para que se mirara bien. Recogí mis cosas y le miré a los dos. María había cogido a Jasper de ambas manos y habían comenzado a bailar. Cogí la cámara que llevaba siempre en el bolso y les hice un par de fotos y un pequeño video. Cuando Maria se dio cuenta, vino hacia mí y me cogió la cámara de las manos.

- Alice, Jasper. Poneos juntos. - dijo, preparándo la cámara. - Venga. Quiero tener una foto tuya. Eres nuestra salvadora, y tengo que recomendarte a todas mis amigas. - imploró. - Va, Alice.

- Bueno...

- Va, que no te cuesta nada.

- Vale.

Me acerqué a Jasper y miré a MAria, que vino hacia nosotros y nos juntó aun más.

- Sonreíd!

Intenté sonreir y nos hizo la foto. Vino de nuevo hacia nosotros y le dio la cámara a Jasper, que también nos hizo una foto.

- Me pasarás las fotos, eh. - dijo Maria.

- Sois muy amables, de veras.

En los años que llevaba en ese trabajo, nunca nadie había sido tan agradecido. Me emocioné y sentí como alguien me abrazaba. Me sorprendió darme cuenta de que era Jasper quien me estaba abrazando. Correspondí a su abrazo sin darme cuenta. Maria nos estaba mirando, pero me daba igual. Me había acostumbrado tanto a su presencia que, el simple hecho de pensar que no volvería a verle, me dolía mucho. - "¿Que más te da si se va a casar con esa tía?" - decía una voz en mi cabeza. - "Porque le amo."

- Gracias. Eres demasiado amable. - dije, separándome de él, limpiándome las lágrimas con los puños de mi jersey. - ¿Puedo tener una foto con los dos? Me llevo fotos de toda la gente a la que aprecio.

- Claro.

Nos pusimos los tres de lado, yo en medio de la parejita, y María hizo la foto.

- Gracias, yo... voy a empezar a recoger. - dije, dándoles la espalda a ambos, con la cámara en mis manos.

Maria se quitó el vestido, lo puse en el maniquí y recogí mis dos maletines. Cuando estuve lista, me volví hacia ellos.

- ¿Nos veremos mañana para seguir probando o te gusta como te he maquillado hoy?

- Me gusta como lo has hecho.

- Bien. - cogí el teléfono de la sala y marqué el número del despacho de la maquilladora oficial de la empresa. - Hola Victoria.

_- Hola Alice. ¿Ya has terminado?_

- Si. Ya puedes venir.

_- ¿Ya sabe que maquillaje quiere?¿Hiciste lo que porbamos el otro día?_

- Si. Lo he hecho tal y como me dijiste.

_- Bajo en menos de diez minutos._

- Vale. Gracias. - me volví hacia la parejita y cogí mis maletines, que había dejado en el suelo. - La maquilladora vendrá enseguida. Ella te maquillará el sábado.

- Vale.

- ¿Te peino yo mañana?

- Que me peine otra. - dijo, en tono bastante hostil. - Quiero decir. Que aun tendrás que hacer las maletas y eso.

- Ya las tengo hechas, pero se hará como quieras. Coméntaselo a Victoria. - dije, antes de irme hacia la puerta. - Ah! Y Leah nunca pega sin motivos. - dije antes de irme.

- _¿Que ha querido decir? - oí preguntar a Jasper._

_- No se, no se._

_- Has estado bastante borde._

_- Ya... Lo siento._

_- Eso deberías decírselo a ella._

_- No voy a decirle nada. No me ha gustado nada como te ha abrazado._

_- Te recuerdo que he sido yo quien la ha abrazado._

_- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo has hecho?_

_- Porque necesitaba que le dieran un abrazo y tu estabas demasiado ocupada mirándote al espejo._

_- Vale. Tienes razón. Iré a pedirle perdón._

Eché a correr en cuanto oí la puerta abrirse. Me escondí en mi despacho y me senté en la silla en el momento en que la puerta se abrió. María entró en el despacho, ya vestida con su ropa, y se sentó en la silla que había frente a mi mesa. No dije nada. Me sentía dolida.

- Alice... Lo siento mucho... Yo... Me puse celosa... Me dio rábia que Jasper te abrazara.

Continué sin decir palabra.

- Conoces a la que me pegó-

- Maria, voy a ser sincera contigo. - dije, sentándome mejor en la silla. - Jasper me gusta, y mucho, pero no he intentado nada porque se que está contigo y que te quiere.

- Qué?

- Sin embargo, se que en una despedida de soltera, seguramente la tuya, te acostate con un tio y el sabado, en el hospital, lo intentaste con el enfermero, y no le he dicho nada a Jasper porque no quiero verle sufrir.

- Ya...

- Maria. Victoria te maquillará y te peinará. No volveremos a vernos y no ya no tendrás motivos para estar celosa.

- Alice...

- Adiós, Maria.

- Alice, yo... gracias. - dijo, en un susurro, levantándose de la silla.

Salió del despacho y cerró la puerta con cuidado. Respiré hondo, sintiendo como empezaban a temblarme las manos. Yo nunca le había hablado así a nadie y aun no me podia creer que hubiera podido decirle todo eso sin titubear.

Cerré los ojos y me concentré en el viaje, aunque mi inconsciente me traicionó y el rostro de Jasper apareció en mi mente. Lamentaba guardar el secreto de que Maria le engañaba siempre que podría, ya que eso significaba que le estaba traicionando. "¿Que otra cosa puedo hacer? No quiero verle sufrir."

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Uff. Al fin pude actualizar. Es que perdí una página y no pude escribirlo hasta hoy, que ya la he encontrado.**

**Bueno. Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Besitos!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertencen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito en cursiva son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Alice.**

**Los personajes de esta historia son HUMANOS.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**8.**

Al fin era sábado por la mañana. La tarde anterior había llevado a mi cobaya a casa de Rosalie, lo que alegró mucho a Robert. Al final, había ido a ver a Jared el viernes, ya que ya no tenía que pasar el día con Jasper y Maria. Pasamos la tarde juntos en mi apartamente. No nos tocamos ni hicimos nada, pero hablamos mucho y yo me quedé más tranquila.

- Alice, alegra esa cara! - eclamó Jacob, abrazándome por la cintura.

- Perdona. - murmuré.

- ¿Piensas en Jared?

- Entre otras cosas.

- Va, sonríe un poco. - besó mi mejilla y me cogió de la mano. - Vamos con los demás. Está preocupados.

- ¿Por qué?

- Tu siempre eres el alma de la fiesta y hoy estás un poco tristona. - pellizcó mi mejilla y me sonrió.

- Eso va a cambiar.

- ¿Prometido?

- Prometido. - nos dimos un breve abrazo y fuimos hacia la cafetería del aeropuerto, donde ya estaban todos. - hola chicos. - dije en tono alegre y todos sonrieron al momento.

Me senté entre Jacob y Bella y cogí el café que me tendía el doctor Cullen, que se venía con nosotros. Al menos, habría un médico con los enfermeros, ya que el padre de Jacob era el director del hospital y tenía que quedarse allí.

- ¿Cuanto falta para que salga el avión? - preguntó Bella.

- Una hora. En un rato iremos hacia el avión. - dijo Jacob, que no dejaba de abrazarme. - ¿Qué, preciosa? ¿Como lo llevas? - me dijo al oído. - ¿Te encuentras mejor?

- Si, Jacob. Estoy muy bien.

- Mejor. Porque quiero ver a la Alice que tanto quiero.

Jacob era tan cariñoso y amable que me hacía quererle mucho. Era como el hermano que nunca tuve.

Al fin nos fuimos hacia el avión. Nos acomodamos en nuestros asientos y yo me tomé una pastilla para dormir que me había recetado el doctor Cullen. Tenía pánico a los aviones y Bella lo sabía. Por eso me cogió de la mano hasta que me quedé dormida. Y cuando desperté, nuestras manos seguían unidas.

- ¿Hemos llegado? - dije, quitándome las legañas. - Porfa, dime que hemos llegado.

- Hemos llegado. - dijo, acariciando mi mano, sonriendo.

- Que mentirosa que llegas a ser, Bellita. - dije, poniendo bien el respaldo de mi asiento. - pero gracias por intentar que no lo pase mal.

- Eres como una hermana, y te quiero. Me haces sufrir con esos ataques de pánico que te dan.

- A mi no me dan ataques de pánico. - dije, aunque Jacob se carcajeó detrás de nosotras, por lo que me quité el cinturón y me lancé sobre él, que me recibió con los brazos abiertos.

- Ey, chicos! Alice ha vuelto! - gritó, y todos nuestros compañeros empezaron a aplaudir. - Va, Alice, no sobes tanto. Como se entere Leah, es capaz de coger un avión y venirse.

Sabía que solo lo decía de broma, pero sus palabras hicieron que me levantara de encima de él y volviera a mi asiento.

Como habían puesto una película, me entretuve viéndola, aunque se me hizo demasiado corta. Intenté dormir, pero no lo logré. Cogí el teléfono del avión y llamé a Rosalie, lo que fue la peor idea que se me había ocurrido nunca. A esa hora, Rosalie estaba en la boda de Maria y Jasper.

_- ¿Diga? - respondió en un susurro._

- Rosalie, soy yo.

_- Alice, ¿Que ocurre?_

- Nada, nada. ¿Estás en la boda?

_- Si. Mira, escucha._

_- Jasper Whitloc, ¿deseas unirte a Maria, compartir tu vida con ella, estar a su lado, en lo bueno y en lo malo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte os separe?_

"No, por favor. Di que no, Jasper."

_- Yo... yo..._

"Esta dudando. Di que no, Jasper.

_- Yo... ejem... si quiero._

- No!

No me di cuenta de que había gritado hasta que vi que todos me estaban mirando.

_- Alice, ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué has gritado?_

- Yo... Rosalie, estoy bien. - dije, aunque se notaba que estaba mintiendo. - ¿La boda va bien? - pregunté, intentando disimular.

_- Si. A todos les encanta la ropa de los novios y de las damas de honor._

- Ya... gracias.

_- En serio, ¿como estás? ¿El viaje va bien?_

- Estoy muerta de miedo. - Dije. Y no lo decía solo por el avión. - Pero se me pasará en cuanto tenga los pies en tierra.

_- ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?_

- No.

_- ¿Entonces por qué has gritado cuando Jasper ha dado el si quiero?_

- Si me lo preguntas es porque ya lo sabes. - me limité a decir. Rosalie tenía un sexto sentido.

_- Olvídate de él. Acaba de casarse._

- Ya lo se. Voy a colgar.

_- Llámame en cuanto llegues._

- Prometido. - colgué el teléfono y miré a Bella. Estaba preparada para abrazarme y me lancé a sus brazos al momento. - Se ha casado, Bella. Se ha casado con ella.

- Tranquila... Tienes que olvidarte de él.

- Ya... Lo intento, creéme, pero no puedo.

- ¿Y que pasa con Jared?

- ¿Que pasa con él? - dije, secándome las lágrimas.

- Ahora estás saliendo con él.

- Ya... pero aun así... bueno... - me senté bien y me cubrí los ojos con el antifaz. - Tengo que olvidarme de Jasper.

- Chicas. La azafata dice que nos faltan dos horas para llegar. - dijo la voz de Jacob. - ¿Has estado llorando, Alice?

- Si.

- Ah!

- Buenas noches, Jake.

Sentí como Bella se movía a mi lado y sentí un brazo sobre mis hombros. Supe al momento que no era el brazo de Bella. Me acurruqué entre los brazos de Jacob y, después de llorar durante varios minutos, me quedé dormida. Sus labios se posaron en mi frente y me desperté.

Emtre Bella y Jacob me ayudaron a salir del avión y fuimos con el resto del grupo a buscar nuestras maletas. cuando todos tuvimos nuestras maletas, salimos del aeropuerto y nos montamos en un autobús bastante hecho polvo que nos estaba esperando. Me senté al lado de Jacob, que se dedicó a interrogarme.

- Bueno, Alice. Cuéntame qué es lo que te pasa. Ya sé que no se trata de Jared.

- No. No se trata de él.

- Se trata del tío al que le estabas haciendo el traje.

- ¿Como lo sabes?

- Te oí hablar por teléfono y el resto me lo imaginé.-

- Ya, pero no quiero hablar del tema. Vale?

- De acuerdo. - besó mi mejilla y sacó su cámara de la mochila. - Va. Sonríe un poco. Vamos a hacernos nuestra primera foto en... bueno, donde quiera que estemos. Bella, ven!

Bella se situó entre nosotros y Jacob hizo la foto. Jacob siempre conseguía alegrarme el día. "Jake tiene razón. Debo olvidarme de Jasper. Al fin y al cabo, él acaba de casarse con otra mujer."

Estuvimos hablando... bueno, en realidad fue Jacob el único que habló, sobre Leah y lo que tenía planeado hacer cuando volviéramos a casa. Pensaba pedirle que se acasara con él.

Me sentí feliz por ellos. Ambos merecían ser felices.

Cuando llegamos al hotel, todos fuimos a darnos a una ducha. Teníamos quince minutos para ducharnos todos y eramos cinco en cada habitación. Algunos tuvieron que ducharse juntos, yo opté por no ducharme ese día. Nos reunimos con el doctor cullen en el hall del hotel, todos listos para marcharnos.

- Buenas noches a todos. Amanecerá en un par de horas. Ahora volveremos a montarnos en el autobuses que nos han traído y nos llevarán al campamento en el que trabajermos durante los próximos tres meses. Nos repartiremos en dos grupos.

Por desgracia para mí, Jacob y Bella fueron en el otro grupo. Conocia a los del mi grupo, pero apenas habia hablado con ellos. "A trabajar"

.-.-.-.-.-.

Los tres meses pasaron volando, gracias a Dios. Apenas tenía tiempo ni para pensar. Había muchos niños enfermos en el pueblo en el que me había tocado trabajar. A veces ni siquiera iba a dormir al hotel.

Al fin era domingo y el doctor Cullen nos había reunido en la sala de reuniones del hotel. Después de casi un mes, volví a ver a mis amigos.

- Que mala pinta tienes. - dijo Jacob, que me abrazó en cuanto llegué a su lado. - ¿Cuanto hace que no te peinas?

- Ni idea.

- ¿Cuanto hace que no duermes?

- Unos dos días. Y pico. - añadí, en voz baja.

- Ya...

- Atención a todos. - dijo el doctor Cullen, alzando la voz. - El ejército ha llegado al país. Llegaron hace dos semanas y hace tres días que hubo un ataque suicida. La embajada ha llamado. Necesitan nuestra ayuda.

- ¿Nos van a mandar allí? - preguntó Ángela, una chica de la que me había hecho amiga en los pocos momentos en los que había hablado con alguien.

- No. Unos cuantos iremos con un grupo de soldados.

- ¿Usted también va a ir? - preguntó Jacob.

- Iremos cuatro de nosotros. Los demás continuareis con el mismo trabajo que habeis tenido hasta ahora.

- ¿Quienes van a ir con usted? - preguntó Jacob.

- Ahora que lo preguntas, Jacob, vosotros tres me vais a acompañar.

Todos se volvieron para mirarnos. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que el doctor Cullen se estaba refiriéndo a Jacob, Bella y a mí. Me quedé alucinada. "¿Por qué nos habrá elegido a nosotros?"

- Chicos, vamos a tener que cambiarnos de ropa. En diez minutos dos de ellos vendrán a buscarnos. Adelante.

Todos nuestros compañeros nos desearon a los tres buena suerte, cogimos nuestra ropa y subimos a la habitación de Bella. Nos vestimos con ropa militar, con brazaletes de médicos. Jacob estaba encantado, pero yo estaba acojonada. Una cosa era ayudar a la gente en pueblos, y otra ir con soldados. Entrar en guerra.

Jacob me sacó de mis pensamientos, me cogió de la mano y bajamos al hall, donde el doctor Cullen, vestido de la misma forma que nosotros, estaba hablando con dos soldados.

- Chicos, venid. - dijo al vernos. - Os presento al capitán Stewart y al sargento Cullen.

En cuanto dijo eso, los tres miramos fijamente al sargento. Le reconocí al momento. Nunca hubiera imaginado que Edward fuera el hijo del doctor Cullen.

- Hola, Edward. - dije, saludándole con la mano.

- Ho-Hola Alice. - dijo. También me había reconocido. - ¿Como te encuentras?

- Bien. ¿Como estás tú?

- Sorprendido, la verdad.

- ¿Es que os conoceis? - preguntó el doctor Cullen, mirándo a su hijo y a mí alternativamente.

- Nos conocimos en la despedida de soltero de Jasper. Yo iba muy borracho y Alice fue muy amable conmigo.

Me sorprendió mucho que Edward hablara con tanta naturalidad de sus borracheras con su padre. Y no era la única que se había sorprendido.

- No sabía que eras soldado.

- No sabía que eras enfermera.

- Bueno, menos charla y más acción. - dijo el capitán. - En el coche os contaremos lo que vamos a hacer.

Los cuatro seguimos al capitán y a Edward, que miraba de reojo a bella de vez en cuando. Miré a mi amiga y me fijé en que ella tampoco dejaba de echarle miraditas a Edward. No fui la única que se dio cuenta. Jacob me dio un leve codazo y soltó una risita.

- Mira a esos dos. - susurró.

- Ya los he visto. - dije, también entre susurros.

- Bella se está arreglando el pelo. Eso es que el chico le ha gustado.

- ¿Qué eres, un experto en comportamiento femenino?

- No, pero es que es obvio.

Llegamos a un 4x4 y el capitán se volvió para mirarnos. Entendí el porqué. Éramos seis personas y no cabíamos todos en el mismo coche.

- Los hombres vendrán conmigo, ya que iremos en un grupo, y las chicas irán con Edward, que irán en el otro grupo. - dijo. Estaba claro que ya lo había hablado con el doctor Cullen.

- Buena suerte, Jake. - dije, dándole un fuerte abrazo. - Cuidate mucho.

- Lo mismo te digo, preciosa.

Besé su mejilla y fui hacia el coche. Me senté en el asiento del copiloto, y observé la mirada que le echaba Edward a Bella mientras esta se despedía de Jacob.

- No te preocupes. - dije, cuando este entró en el coche. - No están juntos.

- Ya... Me alegro, la verdad. - dijo, sonriendo con picardía. - Es muy hermosa.

- Y cuando la conozcas aun te gustará más.

Bella entró en el coche en ese momento y nos pusimos en marcha.

- Ahora llegaremos al campamento y os llevaré a la enfermería. Ayer hirieron a dos, aunque creo que no es grave.

- ¿Cuantos sois en tu grupo? - pregunté, aunque no era esa la pregunta que tenía en la cabeza. "Jasper iba a ir a la embajada, aunque tal vez no se haya separado de su esposa y siga en EEUU."

- Diez, aunque mañana llegarña un mensajero, así que seremos once más vosotras dos.

- ¿Está...?

- No. No sé nada de Jasper desde que se casó. - dijo. Era como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento. - María cree que no soy una buena influencia para él.

- Menuda gilipollas. - murmuró Bella y a mí a y a Edward nos dio la risa.

- Tienes toda la razón, pero es la esposa de mi mejor amigo. No puedo decir que me cae como el culo. - dijo, mirando a Bella por el retrovisor. - Me callo y, cuando ella trabajaba, era cuando me llevaba a Jasper de fiesta.

- ¿Jasper? ¿Tú Jasper? - preguntó Bella.

- Sht.

- Tranquila. No diré nada de lo que suceda en este coche. - Edward me guiñó el ojo y sonrió. - Y no hablemos más de esa furcia.

- Joder con el amigo! - exclamé-

¿Crees que no sé que le pone los cuernos a Jasper? Se lo dije, pero esa tía le ha comido el coco. - dijo, poniéndose serio. - Hasta en su despedida de soltera se folló a un tio. Por eso Jasper no volvió contigo esa noche, porque casi la pilla y ella fingió encontrarse mal.

- Ya... bueno... olvidémosle. A los dos. Estamos aquí para trabajar.

- Si! - exclamaron Bella y edward al mismo tiempo. - ¿Sabes algo de mi hermano? - me preguntó Bella.

- No.

- Hablé con él hace una semana y me dijo que te iba a llamar. - me di cuenta de que mientras me hablaba, no dejaba de mirar a Edward. - Estará ocupado con sus ligues.

- Espero que no con la ligue que yo me se. - murmuré. "Espero que ahora que está casada, María deje de ser tan puta."

Al fin llegamos al campamento y Edward nos acompañó a la tienda en la que estaban los heridos. un chico con una herida en la cabeza y el otro con el brazo y el torso vendados.

Sin decir nada, yo fui hacia uno de los chicos y Bella hacia el otro.

- Hola. ¿Como se llama usted? - dije, poniéndome al lado del chico de la herida en la cabeza.

- Ateara. Quil Ateara. - dijo, sin molestarse en abrir los ojos.

- Bien, Quil. Yo soy la enfermera Brandon, aunque prefiero que me llames Alice.

El chico llamado Quil abrió los ojos y me sonrió.

- La preciosa enfermera Alice.

- ¿Que te ha pasado en la cabeza? - dije, mientras le quitaba la venda de la herida. A mi lado tenía un cubo con agua, gasas, hilo y aguja. Justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

- Un grupo de reveldes. Empezaron a disparar, yo empecé a correr, me tropecé y me caí de cabeza contra una roca. - dijo, mirándome en todo momento.

- Ya... bueno, tranquilo. Te voy a dar unos puntos y estarás como nuevo en una hora.

- Gracias.

Le limpié bien la herida, le corté el pelo de esa zona y le di los puntos. Cuando terminé, le di un poco de agua y me senté en la silla que había al lado de su camilla.

- Es usted genial.

- Es mi trabajo.

- Un trabajo que hace muy bien.

- Gracias. - acaricié la mano del chico con una mano y la frente con la otra. - Duerme un poco, Quil. Cuando despiertes, podrás volver con tus compañeros.

- Vale.

- A dormir. - besé su frente y me puse en pie.

Salí de la tienda de campaña y fui a buscar a Edward, que era el único que conocía en aquel lugar. Le encontré hablando con tres soldados más. Dos chicos y una chica.

- Hola, Alice. Ven. - me tendió su mano y la tomé al momento. - Alice, esta es Jessica y ellos dos son Mike y Eric. - estreché las manos de los tres y Jessica me indicó que le siguiera.

- ¿Es la primera vez que trabajas sobre el terreno?

- Si.

- No tiene porque pasar nada, pero teneis que estar preparadas para todo.

- Estamos concienciadas.

- Bien. Comamos algo. - Jessica me dio un sandwich y empecé a comerlo con muchas ganas.

- Eres muy amable.

- Te dejo. Llévale algo a tu compañera.

- Vale. Nos vemos.

- Adiós.

Jessica me dejó sola en la tienda que hacía de comedor y, antes de llevarle algo a Bella para comer, fui a servirme un café en una de las dos mesas. Estuve sola poco tiempo. Bella apareció a mi lado en diez minutos.

- ¿Como ha ido? - pregunté, viendo como Edward entraba e la tienda. - Uy, que tarde. Tengo que irme.

- ¿Qué? ¿A donde? - preguntó. Obviamente no tenía que ir a ningún sitio. Solo quería dejarla a solas con Edward.

- A... bueno... a dar un paseo.

- ¿Qué? No me hagas esto. - había visto a Edward acercarse y me cogía con fuerza del brazo.

- Edward es un tío genial. Y tú le gustas. Aprobéchalo. - me solté de su mano y salí corriendo de la tienda, despidiéndome de Edward con la mano. - Adiós, Eddie.

Como estaba anocheciendo, fui a buscar a Jessica para que me indicara donde debía dormir.

Fui a mi tienda de campaña y me dejé caer en el colchoneta que había en el suelo. Me dolió el culo, lo reconozco, pero es que estaba agotada. Me quedé dormida en cuanto me tumbé, aunque me desperté en cuanto oí unas voces.

_- Me lo he pasado muy bien hoy. _- "Ese es Edward."

_- Yo también. Reconozco que al principio no lo tenía muy claro. _- "Uau! Esa es Bella!" - _Gracias por insisitir._

_- Yo nunca me rindo._

_- Lo cual agradezco._

_- ¿Crees que mañana podríamos quedar por la noche? Creo que hay lluvia de estrellas. - "_Que romántico. Quien lo hubiera dicho."

_- Me encantaría._

_- Nos vemos mañana._

Cerré los ojos y, al momento, noté como Bella se tumbaba a mi lado. No me moví, aunque sí que abrí un ojo y vi como Bella me miraba.

- ¿No vas a interrogarme?

- No.

- ¿Ni me vas a decir que ya me lo habías cicho?

- No.

- Ah.

- ¿Eres feliz?

- Mucho. - dijo, sonriendo.

- ¿Sabes? me alegro de haber venido. Y no sabes cuanto agradezco que el doctor Cullen nos trajera y nos mandara ir con su hijo. Dios! Su hijo! Aun no me lo creo. - Bella me abrazó por la cintura y, al poco rato, ambas nos quedamos dormidas.

.-.-.

_- Que venga alguien! Esta herida!_

Me incorporé de golpe y bajé la cremallera de la tiemda. Todos los soldados estaban corriendo en la misma dirección. Me levanté corriendo y fui hacia ellos. Estaban rodeando algo, o a alguien. Les aparté a todos y me arrodillé al lado de la chica, que tenía varias heridas. Un chico estaba a su lado, dándole golpecitos en las mejillas, intentando que reaccionara. Era Edward y estaba llorando. Otro chico estaba a su lado, intentando tranquilizarle.

- Apartad todos! - grité. - La chica necesita aira.

Todos se alejaron. Todos menos Edward y...

- Va, Edward. Deja que Alice se ocupe de tu hermana.

- Bella! - grité.

Empecé a quitarle la chaqueta, el chaleco y la camiseta. Tenía dos heridas de bala que el chaleco no había logrado detener. La chica combulsionaba, intentando respirar, pero le costaba mucho.

- Bella! Le han disparado!

Me quité la chaqueta y la camiseta y la utilicé para presionar las heridas. Me daba igual haberme quedado en sujetador, pero tenía que hacer lo posible por ayudarla, a pesar de que Jasper no dejaba de mirarme. Bella llegó corriendo a mi lado, se puso los guantes y apartó mi camiseta.

- ¿Que ah pasado? - pregunté, limpiando el sudor y la sangre de la frente y el rostro de la chica, mientras que Bella sacaba las balas con unas pinzas.

- Venía a dar un mensaje y la encontré tirada en el suelo. - dijo Jasper, situándose a mi lado. - Se pondrá bien, verdad?

- Soldado, aparte. Esta chica necesita aire. - dije, sin mirarle en ningún momento.

- Pero...

- Llévese a Cullen y dele algo para que se calme.

Edward seguía llorando, abrazo a Jessica, mirando a la chica.

- Es mi hermana. - sollozaba. - Salvadla.

- Eso no lo dudes, Edward. - dije, levantando la vista. - Y tú, ya que no te apartas, ayúdame a cogerla. - dije, golpeando a Jasper en el brazo.

Jasper cogió a la chica en brazos y Bella fue presionando las heridas hasta que la dejaron en una camilla. Aparté a Jasper con el brazo y Bella y yo continuamos trabajando. Le coloqué una bolsa de sangre (vi su grupo sanguíneo en la chapa que llevaba colgada del cuello) y un gotero y salí en busca de Edward. Bella era la experta y podía prescindir de mí durante un par de minutos.

- Edward! - le llamé y vino corriendo al momento, con Jasper a su lado, que había ido a buscarle. - Edward, necesito tu ayuda.

- ¿Que pasa? ¿Está bien?

- Cálmate. Con Bella ahí dentro estará muy bien. ¿Que grupo sanguíneo tienes?

- El mismo que Nessie.

- Necesito que des sangre.

- Claro. Ahora mismo.

- Venga. - le cogí del brazo y tiré de él hacia la tienda.

- Yo también doy sangre! - Jasper entró en la tienda y se sentó al lado de Edward, quitándose la chaqueta y el chaleco, al igual que estaba haciendo Edward.

- Tú tienes pánico a las agujas. - dijimos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo. - No es necesário. - añadió Edward.

- Quiero a Renesmee como si fuera mi própia hermana. Voy a dar sangre y si a ella no le funciona, que sirva para otro.

Le vi tan decidido que, cuando pinchñe a Edward, fui también a prepararle a él. Cuando toqué su piel, casi me desmayo allí mismo. Cerré los ojos y me concentré en hacer mi trabajo, aunque aun así no pude evitar mirar su mano y buscar su alianza.

- Alice, ayúdame!

Me volví hacia Bella y vi mucha sangre.

- Nessie, no!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Otro capítulo llegó.**

**Espero que os haya gustado. Y espero conocer vuestra opinión.**

**Besitos!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertencen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito en cursiva son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Alice.**

**Los personajes de esta historia son HUMANOS.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

9.

Dejé atrás a los chicos y fui hacia donde estaba Bella, que estaba intentando cortar la hemorragia. Cambié la bolsa de sangre y presioné las heridas con fuerza mientras que Bella se ocupaba de todo.

Edward quería levantarse y Jasper estaba intentando calmarle. Bella había conectado a la chica a una máquina que controlaba los latidos de su corazón y, poco a poco, se fueron tranquilizando.

- Vale. Está estabilizada. - dijo Bella al fin. - Es una chica muy fuerte.

- Hola... - la chica abrió los ojos y nos miró.

- ¿Que edad tienes, pequeña? - dijo Bella, acariciando su frente.

- Dieciocho.

- ¿Como te llamas?

- Renesmee. Bueno, Nessie.

- Nessie, ya estás bien. Duerme un rato y, cuando despiertes, te traeremos un montón de comida para que cojas fuerzas.

- Vale. - miró hacia un lado y sonrió. - ¿Jasper con una aguja en el brazo? Creía que la que estaba mal era yo.

Jasper se puso a reír y Edward rió y lloró al mismo tiempo. Fui hacia él y le di un abrazo.

- Que simpática la niña. - comentó Jasper.

- Va. A dormir. - Bella besó la frente de la chica y la cubrió con una sábana, dado que solo iba en sujetador.

- Buenas noches. - Nessie cerró los ojos y, a los pocos minutos, se quedó dormida.

Cogí la bolsa de sangre de Edward y la marqué con su nombre y la marqué con su nombre y grupo sanguíneo. Cuando la bolsa de Jasper también estuvo llena, hice lo mismo con la suya y salí de la tienda.

Nunca había visto tanta sangre y tampoco había vivido una situación tan tensa en toda mi vida. Empecéa marearme, y ya me veía en el suelo, cuando sentí dos fuertes manos sujetarme.

Dejé de sentir el suelo bajo mis pies y unos labios posarse sobre mi frente. Queróa zafarme de sus brazos y salir corriendo, pero sabía que si lo hacía, terminaría desmayándome, así que opté por la opción que más dolor me iba a causar. Me abracé a su cuello y apoyé mi rostro en su pecho.

- Lo has hecho muy bien.

- Bella es quien lo ha hecho todo.

- Y tú. Que templanza. - me dejó en una silla, se quitó la camiseta y me ayudó a ponérmela.

- Gracias. ¿Que estás haciendo aquí?

- La semana pasada fui a la embajada. He estado de mensajero toda la semana. - se sentó a mi lado y juntó las manos. - Cuando encontré a Renesmee en el suelo, herida, casi me muero.

- ¿Sabe el doctor Cullen que su hija está en el ejército?

- No. Se alistó en secreto. Por eso Edward se siente culpable. No se lo digas a Carlisle.

- No soy yo quien debe decírselo.

- Gracias. Eres buena persona. - me cogió de la mano y empezó a acariciarla.

Quería apartar la mano, pero no lo hice.

- Aun no me creo que te haya encontrado. Te he echado de menos. - añadió en un susurro.

- Ya... Bueno... La verdad es que yo también. - reconocí. ¿De que servía negarlo? - Pero eso no significa nada. Tú estás casado y yo tengo novio.

- Ya lo sé, pero podemos ser amigos, no?

- No lo sé... No sé si voy a poder.

- No quiero perderte por culpa de mi estupidez. Debía ser sincero contigo, pero es que me gustas mucho.

Alcé la vista para mirarle y me encontré con sus preciosos ojos azules.

- Con eso lo estás empeorando. - dije, haciendo sonreír a Jasper. - Seré menos hostil.

- Lo acepto. ¿Has visto como Edward miraba a tu amiga?

- Anoche estuvieron juntos y creo que hoy van a ir a ver las estrellas. - dije, viendo como Jasper sonría con picardía. - Creo que se gustan.

- Si... ¿A tu amiga le gusta salir de fiesta?

- No.

- Bien. A ver si consigue relajar un poco a Edward. Eso de salir todas las noches va a acabar con él. Y conmigo.

Me puse a reír ante su comentario. Empezaba a sentirme cómoda a su lado. Mi estómago comenzó a rugir y Jasper se puso a reír.

- Te acompaño a comer algo. - ambos nos pusimos en pie y fuimos cogido de la mano hacia la tienda comedor.

Allí nos encontramos con Quil, que me saludó con la mano y me sonrió. Cogimos unos sándwiches y fuimos a sentarnos en la mesa que estaba vacía.

- ¿Que le pasa a Quil?

- Ayer le curé y se siente agradecido.

- Ya...

- ¿Estás celoso? - pregunté en tono de burla, pero no me respondió y bajó la vista a la mesa. - ¿A ti que más te da?

- Nada, nada.

- Bueno... ¿Como está Maria?

- Cabreada porque vine aquí, pero ya se le pasará. - dijo, quitándole importancia al asunto. - Sabe que soy soldado y tiene que aceptar que a veces me marche.

- Bueno, si te quiere, lo aceptará.

- Eso es lo que me preocupa. Que se canse de esperar.

- ¿Dudas de su amor?

- No.

- Entonces no te preocupes.

- Ya... Eres demasiado amable, Alice. - acarició mi mano y ambos continuamos comiendo.

Mientras comía no podía dejar de mirarle. Aun no podía creerme que estuviera allí, comiendo con él, hablando tranquilamente y consiguiendo controlar mis nervios. Tal vez no fuera tan malo que fuéramos amigos. Al fin y al cabo, lo único que deseaba era tenerle a mi lado.

- ¿En que piensas?

- En nada importante. - dije, mirando a Jasper. - ¿Cuando te marchas?

- No me marcho. Este era mi último destino.

- De acuerdo. - dije, poniéndome en pie. - Voy a ver a Renesmee y a Edward.

- Te acompaño.

Jasper también se puso en pie y fuimos hacia la tienda que hacía de enfermería. Renesmee ya estaba despierta y estaba sola. Jasper se sentó en la camilla, a su lado, y se abrazaron. Me puse celosa, lo reconozco, pero moví la cabeza para desechar esa idea. Jasper había dicho que quería a Renesmee como a una hermana.

- ¿Por qué vas sin camiseta? - pregunto la chica.

- Culpable. - dije, alzando la mano.

- La enfermera Alice utilizó su camiseta para tapar tus heridas. Le tuve que prestar la mía. No podía dejar que fuera en sujetador por el campamento. - dijo, sonriendo. Renesmee se puso a reír.

- No vaya a ser que te enamores de ella. - dijo Renesmee, aun riendo.

Sentí como empezaba a sonrojarme y Jasper le respondió con otro abrazo.

- ¿Edward sigue con su nueva novia?

Ahora la que se puso a reír fui yo. Fui hacia Renesmee y la ayudé a ponerse en pie. Entre Jasper y yo la llevamos al comedor. Yo me senté a su lado, mientras que Jasper iba a buscar algo para que la chica comiera. Llevaba puesta una camiseta demasiado grande para ella, así que deduje que llevaba la camiseta de su hermano.

- ¿Te gusta Jasper?

Casi me da algo cuando me lo preguntó. Ella se dio cuenta y se puso a reír.

- Ojala te hubiera elegido a ti en vez de a la zorra de Maria.

- Sht. - chisté, viendo como Jasper se acercaba.

- Se arrepentirá toda la vida de haber dicho 'si quiero'.

- Calla.

- Solo digo la verdad. Además, él ya sabe lo que pienso. ¿Verdad, Jazz?

Jasper apareció a nuestro lado, dejó la comida y se sentó frente a nosotras.

- ¿Qué es verdad?

- Que Maria y yo no nos llevamos bien. - dijo Renesmee con total naturalidad.

- Para mi desgracia, es verdad. - murmuró Jasper.

- Maria me tiene celos. Cree que le quiero robar a Jazz. - dijo, yendo a sentarse al lado de Jasper y le abrazó. - Pero yo nunca haría eso. Jazz es como mi hermano mayor.

- Déjalo, Nessie.

- Vale. - besó la mejilla de Jasper y comenzó a comer. - Además, he conocido a un chico genial.

- ¿Cuando?

- Ayer, antes de venir hacia aquí.

- ¿Y por qué has venido?

- Por papá. Le vi y huí.

- ¿Te vio? - pregunté, un poco alarmada.

- No. El enfermero que le acompaña le pidió al capitán el traslado por mí, mientras que yo me escondía en mi tienda. El capitán accedió a qe viniera con vosotros. Dios. Que guapo que es.

- Renesmee, Jacob tiene novia. - añadí, al verla tan ilusionada.

- Lo sé. Me lo dijo cuando le besé.

- Estás loca! - exclamó Jasper.

- Si, lo estoy. Pero cuando vi esos ojos y esa sonrisa... no pude resistirme. - dijo. Le vi sonrojarse y acaricié su mano para dárle ánimos. - Pero que no pasa nada. Hay muchos peces en el mar. O escorpiones en el desierto, en nuestro caso.

Reí con ganas ante su comentario. Me asombraba la racionalidad de esa chica. Ojala yo fuera igual. Olvidarme de Jasper y centrarme en Jared.

- ¿Tú tienes novio, Alice?

- Si.

- ¿Como os conocisteis?

- Pues... hace un par de años que trabajamos juntos como voluntarios en el mismo hospital.

- ¡Vaya! Dos años juntos.

- No, no. Solo llevamos saliendo una semana. O sea, comenzamos a salir una semana antes de que me viniera.

- Vaya! Pues genial. Lo mejor es estar con alguien que antes ha sido tu amigo.

- Si... La verdad es que surgió de repente. - murmuré. Jasper no había dejado de mirarme en ningún momento.

- ¿Por qué decidiste salir con él? ¿Que te hizo verle con otros ojos? - la chica parecía realmente interesada.

- Me enamoré del chico equivocado y él estuvo a mi lado en el momento apropiado. - dije, mirando a Jasper de reojo. - Por cierto, tengo que llamarle. - Me puse en pie y cogí un sandwich. - Nos vemos más tarde.

- Hasta luego, Alice. - dijo Renesmee.

Me marché de allí y fui hacia la tienda queme servía de dormitorio, aunque no llegué a entrar. Me quedé paralizada cuando oí gemidos proceder del interior.

_- Oh, Edward. Sigue, sigue._

_- Mmm, Bella..._

- Madre mía! - exclamé, alejándome a toda prisa de allí.

Cuando di media vuelta, me encontré con Quil, que llevaba una mano en la cabeza, justo donde tenía la herida que le había curado.

- ¿Que te pasa, Quil?

- Me he peleado y me han golpeado en la herida. - le cogí del brazo y le llevé a la enfermería. - Estoy sangrando.

- Cuéntame. ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Estaba hablando con un amigo y, de repente, el cabrón de Whitlock me atacó.

- ¿Jasper te hizo esto? ¿Por qué?

- Si. Y no lo sé. Yo no le hice nada.

No dije nada más. Me extrañaba que Jasper le hubiera atacado con motivo, pero no insistí. Le curé de nuevo la herida, le vendé la cabeza y salí de la tienda. Pensaba preguntarle directamente a Jasper, pero no pude hacerlo en ese momento.

- Alice, prepara tus cosas. En unos minutos levantamos el campamento y nos vamos. - dijo Edward, que venía peinándose.

- Claro. Una cosa, Edward.

- Si?

- Espero que la cosa vaya en serio, porque a Bella no le van los juegos.

- ¿Como dices? - estaba sorprendido, pero decidí no decirle nada más. Pensaba hacerle sufrir un poco.

- Piensa en ello. Voy a preparar mi mochila. - volví corriendo a la enfermería y cogí mi mochila-botiquín.

Cuando lo tuve todo listo, cargué la mochila sobre mi espalda y fui a recoger mis efectos personales. Bella estaba en la tienda, preparando también sus cosas.

- ¿Donde estabas? - preguntó cuando me agaché a su lado.

- Comiendo con Renesmee y Jasper. Y ahora estaba curando a Quil.

- Ah, vale.

- Iba a venir a buscar el teléfono para llamar a Jared, pero... bueno... la tienda estaba ocupada.

- ¿Como dices?

- Ya lo sabes. - dije, intentando aguantar la risa.

- Dios, Alice. Que vergüenza. - se tapó la cara con las manos y yo estallé en carcajadas. - Pero no me arrepiento. Ha sido genial.

- Ya... Ya lo he oído.

- Mierda!

- Relájate. No es nada malo.

Cogimos nuestras mochilas y salimos de la tienda.

Unos chicos empezaron a desmontar las tiendas, mientras que Edward, Jasper, Renesmee, Jessica, Mike, Eric, Bella y yo íbamos de camino a nuestro siguiente destino.

Fui todo el rato con Renesmee y Bella, aunque cuando paramos a descansar al cabo de cuatro horas, Jasper vino a sentarse a mi lado.

- Llevo todo el rato intentando hablar contigo. - dijo, Jasper, sentándose a mi lado, dejando el arma en mi regazo. - ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

- ¿Por qué pegaste a Quil?

- Estaba hablando más de la cuenta. - "ni siquiera lo niega."

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Estaba con Mike, hablando de ti. De lo que te haría en la cama. Me calenté y le pegué un puñetazo.

- Lo que no entiendo es porque tuviste que pegarle. No tenías motivos.

- Ya te lo dije. Me gustas.

- No vuelvas a repetir eso. Estás casado y no tienes ningún derecho a decirme que te gusto. - me puse en pie, pero Jasper me cogió del brazo e hizo que me sentara de nuevo.

- ¿Sabes cuantas veces he pensado en Maria desde que estoy aquí? Una, y porque Nessie la nombró.

- Eso está fuera de lugar.

- ¿Y sabes cuantas veces he pensado en ti?

- No...

- Desde el día que te conocí, todos los días.

- Entonces, ¿Por qué te casaste? ¿Por qué dijiste que si? - dije, sintiendo como empezaba a quedarme sin voz.

No respondió. Me puse en pie y esta vez Jasper me dejó marchar. Le pedí a Edward que me dejara llamar y llamé a Jared.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola, hola.**

**Espero haber tardado, pero estaba de mudanza y no tuve tiempo.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Besitos.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertencen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito en cursiva son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Alice.**

**Los personajes de esta historia son HUMANOS.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**10.**

Durante las siguientes dos semanas, estuvimos en cinco lugares distintos. En ese momento estábamos llegando a un campamento mucho más grande.

- Cuanta gente! - exclamó Renesmee.

- Es el cuartel general, por decirlo de alguna forma. - comentó Edward. - Y ya puedes ir pensando que le vas a decir a papá, porque lo más probable es que esté por aquí.

- Estoy muerta. - dijo, abrazándome. - Teneis que ayudarme.

- No creo que el doctor Cullen te vaya a hacer nada. - dije, abrázándole yo también. - Se preocupará mucho, pero ya está.

- No se...

- Yo te protejo.

Renesmee besó mi mejilla y avanzamos con más decisión hasta el campamento. Tres personas vinieron a recibirnos. El capitán Stewart, Jacob y el doctor Cullen.

- ¿Renesmee?

Cuando vio a su padre, Renesmee me abrazó con más fuerza y escondió su rostro en mi pecho, como si quisiera esconder de su padre.

- Edward, ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

- Yo... no se... no sabía...

- ¿No dejarás que tu hermano cargue con las culpas. - susurré a Renesmee, que negó con la cabeza, pero aun así no se movió. - ¿Entonces? ¿No vas a hacer nada?

- No quiero que note que aun estoy herida.

- ¿Pero como se te ocurre no decirme que tu hermana se ha alistado en el ejercito? Podría resultar herida!

- Venga. Se valiente. - le dije, dándole ánimos.

- Vale.

Besé a Renesmee en la frente y nos acercamos un par de pasos hacia el doctor. Renesmee no me soltó en ningún momento. Ni yo a ella.

- Papá. No le eches la bronca a Eddie. Él no sabía nada.

- ¿Pero por qué lo has hecho?

- Siempre he querido ser soldado, y lo sabes. No te lo dije porque no quería preocuparte. Lo siento.

- De acuerdo. Ven, mariposa.

Solté a Renesmee y la observé avanzar hacia su padre, al que abrazó al momento.

- Au, au. - se quejó.

- ¿Qué pasa, mariposa?

- Nada. Nada. - dijo sin convicción, separándose de su padre, pero este la cogió del brazo y levantó su camiseta, descubriendo su tripa. - Aunque no lo creas, no es nada.

- ¿Que no es nada? ¿Es una broma?

Al doctor Cullen se le veía muy enfadado, pero todavía mucho más preocupado. Se le notaba en la voz y en los ojos. Estaba muerto de miedo.

Renesmee se apartó de él y fue a abrazar a Jacob, que la recibió con los brazos abiertos. Todos los miramos, sorprendido.s Fui hacia el doctor Cullen y le abracé, intentando calmarle. Estaba temblando.

- Papá, lo siento. - dijo de nuevo Renesmee. Pero estoy bien. Alice y Bella me curaron. Y ya estoy bien.

- ¿Que le pasó? - me preguntó el doctor en un susurro.

- Dos balas, pero se las sacamos y Bella le curó. - le dije al oído, notando como volvía a temblar.

- Dios mío. Mi pequeña mariposa...

- No se enfade con ella.

- De acuerdo. - dijo, levantando un poco la voz. - Jacob, ya puedes soltarla. - dijo el doctor, aun abrazado a mí. - Quiero abrazar a mi hija.

Ni Jacob ni Renesmee se movieron. Seguían abrazados. El doctor Cullen se volvió y se les quedó mirando con la misma cara de sorpresa que todos los demás. Era como si nada pudiera separarlos.

- Jacob! - exclamé, chasqueando los dedos. - Enséñanos donde está la enfermería del campamento.

Cogí a Bella del brazo y tiré de ella hasta llegar al lado de Jacob, al que también cogí del brazo. Renesmee al fin le soltó y Bella y yo nos llevamos a Jacob casi a rastras. Cada uno se fue por su lado, salvo Jasper, que nos seguía, dejándo a los tres Cullen a solas.

- ¿Pero qué es lo que te pasa? - dijo Bella cuando entramos en una tienda de campaña, empezando a pegar a Jacob. - ¿Es que ya se te ha olvidado que tienes novia?

Jacob no respondió. Era como si hubiera perdido la capacidad de hablar. Sentí pena al verle así, me acerqué a él y le abracé con todo el cariño que necesitaba en ese momento. Me devolvió el abrazo al momento y se puso a llorar.

- Soy lo peor. - dijo tras varios minutos, y aun le abracé con más fuerza. - Debería pegarme un tiro.

- Como vuelvas a decir una chorrada así, cogeré el arma de Jasper y te pegaré el tiro yo misma. - dije, dándole una colleja, pero sin dejar de abrazarle.

Bella y Jasper rieron ante mis palabras. Jacob besó mi mejilla y empezó a secarse las lágrimas con los puños de su chaqueta.

- Perdonadme, pero no puedo seguir con esto. - dijo cuando Bella fue a abrazarle. - Tengo que volver a casa.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Bella. Yo me imaginaba que lo decía por Leah.

- Tengo que arreglar unos asuntos. Y devolver un anillo. - añadió, en apenas un susurro, aunque los tres pudimos oirle.

- No te precipites, -jake. - dije, yendo hacia la puerta de la tienda, que era la enfermería.

- No lo hago, pero no puedo casarme con Leah si siento que estoy empezando a enamorarme de otra persona.

Miré a Jasper y me fijé en que no apartaba su mirada de mí. "Me pregunto cuanto tiempo hace que me está mirando."

Salí de la tienda y fui a dar un paseo por el campamento. Era un campamento grande, pero no parecía que fuéramos a quedarnos allí por mucho tiempo.

- Enfermera.

Me volví y me encontré con el capitán Stewart.

- Enfermera, coja sus cosas. Se marchará con el grupo que sale ahora mismo.

- Bien.

- Vuelva a la enfermería. Allí se encontrará con su grupo.

- De acuerdo. - dije, dando media vuelta.

Cuando entré en la enfermería, me encontré con Jasper, Edward, Renesmee, Quil y un chico que no conocía, pero que se presentó como Rick.

Nos pusimos en marcha al momento. Ni siquiera había podido despedirme de Jacob ni de Bella, lo que me entristeció mucho. Se me debió de notar, porque Renesmee se acercó a mí y me cogió de la mano. No me dijo nada, simplemente fuimos caminando juntas.

Todo estaba muy silencioso, lo que me gustaba. Eso significaba que estábamos solos y que no corríamos ningún peligro. Por eso me sorprendí cuando oí una fuerte explosión muy cerca de nosotros.

Caí al suelo ante la fuerza de la honda expansiva, y no fuí la única. Todos caímos al suelo. Me cubrí la cabeza con las manos y cerré los ojos con fuerza. Estaba muerta de miedo y solo podía rezar para que las explosiones cesaran.

Sentí un cuerpo sobre mi espalda y esa persona puso sus manos sobre mis orejas. Abrí un poco los ojos y miré hacia mi derecha. Jasper estba en el suelo, con un brazo estirado hacia mí. Estiré mi brazo y cogí su mano con fuerza. Veía que movía los labios, aunque con todo el jaleo no podía oir lo que decía.

Pasaron varios minutos, incluso demasiados, hasta que todo volvió a quedar en silencio.

- Alice, ¿estás bien? - dijo la persona que seguía encima de mí, protegiéndome.

- Si. ¿Y tú, Nessie?

- Si.

- Jasper.

Renesmee se puso en pie y yo me arrastré hacia Jasper.

- No veo. No veo nada. - Comenzó a decir.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué te pasa?

- No veo nada, Alice.

Me tumbé a su lado y miré sus ojos. El miedo recorrió mi cuerpo al darme cuenta de lo que le había pasado.

- Edward, ayúdame! - grité.

Edward vino corriendo hacia mí y entre los dos pusimos a Jasper en pie. Nessie, Quil y Rick nos cubrían mientras llevábamos a Jasper, que no dejaba de preguntar qué era lo que estaba pasando. Yo no decía nada, no podía hablar, pero Edward no dejaba de intentar calmar y animar a su amigo.

Tardamos casi media hora en llegar a nuestro destino. Montamos una tienda y metimos a Jasper en ella. Me quité la muchila y empecé a buscar lo que necesitaba para curar a Jasper.

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó, cuando le estaba lavando la cara.

- Si. - mentí. Me mataba verle así.

- ¿Entonces por qué estás llorando?

- No lloro. - mentí de nuevo.

- ¿Sabes que eres muy mala mentirosa?

- Si.

- ¿Voy a quedarme ciego?

- Aun no lo sé. - dije. No quería mentirle. - ¿Qué es lo que pasó?

- La esxplosión... no sé... me dio en toda la cara. - alzó una mano y yo la cogí. - Tengo miedo, Alice.

- Yo también. Aunque Renesmee es muy valiente. Me ha salvado la vida.

Jasper sonrió con orgullo y cerró los ojos. Vi una lágrima recorrer su mejilla y yo continué llorando en silencio.

- Llamaré al capitán y le contaré lo que te ha pasado.

- No! Si se lo dices, me llevarán al hospital. Y yo no quiero estar lejos de ti. - dijo, apretando mi mano.

- Pero tienes que ir al hospital! - exclamé.

- Alice. Stewart dice que durmamos aquí y que mañana vendrán a buscaros con un helicóptero. - dijo Edward, asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la tienda. - ¿Como estás, Jasper?

- No quiere ir al hospital. - dije, besando el dorso de su mano.

- Creo que conozco el motivo y ya está solucionado. - dijo Edward, cogiendo a Jasper de la otra mano. - Tú irás con Jasper al hospital. Una de las enfermeras de allí vendrá con nosotros.

- Pero...

- Alice, no te alejes de él. - dijo, guiñándome un ojo. - Vamos a preparar algo para comer y os lo traeremos.

- Gracias. - Edward besó mi mejilla y salió de la tienda.

Cogí una venda del botiquín y, después de curar las quemaduras que Jasper tenía alrededor de los ojos, le vendé los ojos. Parecía que se hubiera quedado dormido durante la cura. Me tumbé a su lado y le abracé por la cintura. Jasper se movió un poco y me abrazó también. Estuve mirando a Jasper hasta que Renesmee apareció con un par de platos de garbanzos con carne.

- Solo tenemos latas para comer. - se disculpó.

Me senté en el suelo y Jasper se despertó. Renesmee me ayudó a sentarle bien. Dejé mi plato a un lado y cogí el de Jasper.

- Abre la boca. - dije, acercanndo la cuchara a su boca. - Ya sigo yo, Nessie.

- De acuerdo.

- Gracias por salvarme la vida.

- No ha sido nada. Voy a dormir un poco. - besó la meilla de Jasper, besó la mía y salió de la tienda.

- Venga, abre la boca. - repetí.

- Ya puedo comer solo.

- Vale, pero ves con cuidado, que quema. - dejé el plato en su mano y la cuchara en la otra y cogí mi plato. - ¡Cuidado!

A Jasper se le cayó el plato de la mano y lanzó la cuchara.

- Mierda!

- Bueno, no pasa nada. - limpié lo que se le había caído encima y dejé mi plato en su mano. - Vuelve a intentarlo.

- No necesito que me ayudes como si fuera un niño pequeño. No estoy inválido.

- Ya... Perdona... - dije, apartándome un poco de él, dándole su espacio. - Yo... - me puse en pie y fui hacia la salida. - Mejor me voy.

- No. No te vayas! Perdona. No quería ser borde. - dijo, buscando mi mano a tientas. - Es que me siento mal al ver que no puedo hacer las cosas solo.

- Lo entiendo.

- No me dejes, por favor. - suplicó. - Necesito tu ayuda.

El oír suplicar, me di la vuelta y volví a sentarme a su lado. Sabía que no debía ceder tan fácilmente, pero es que me dolía mucho verle tan mal. Cogí el plato de su mano y volví a darle de comer.

- Abre la boca.

Jasper abrió la boca y saboreó al comida.

- ¿Tú no comes? - dijo tras la cuarta cucharada.

- No tengo hambre.

- Come tú también.

- Ya comeré mañana cuando lleguemos al hospital.

- Me sabe mal. - dijo, como si intentara aguantar las lágrimas. - Primero te trato mal y ahora te dejo sin comida. Y aun así, te quedas conmigo, ayudándome.

- Ya... Es que soy demasiado buena.

- Por eso te quiero tanto.

Casi se me cae el plato de la mano cuando oí sus palabras. Dejé el plato en el suelo y me puse en pie.

- Ahora vuelvo.

- Perdona. No quería decir eso. - dijo Jasper con rapidez.

- Tranquilo. Ahora vuelvo. - mentí.

Salí de allí y fui hacia la tienda que había a un par de metros, en la que estaban Renesmee y Edward hablando.

- Hola. - dije, asomando la cabeza.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- Claro. Ya voy yo con él.

Pasé la noche en la tienda de Edward.

Apenas dormí, pensando en Jasper y en lo que me había dicho. "Ha dicho que me quiere. Lo ha dicho sin querer, pero aun así lo ha dicho."

- ALice.

- Si? - abrí los ojos y miré a Edward, que seguía tumbado a mi lado.

- ¿Has conseguido dormir algo?

- Solo un poco.

- El helicóptero ya viene. Le oigo.

- Ya... Ya voy.

Edward me ayudó a levantarme y fuimos juntos hacia la tienda en la que estaba Jasper. Él y Renesmee seguían dormifos, abrazados. Me puse celosa, pero sabía que eran como hermanos, y ello me calmó un poco, aunque no del todo. Renesmee era una chica realmente preciosa y no podía evitar tener un poco de miedo. "Ahora entiendo los celos de Maria."

- Ya ha llegado el helicóptero. - dijo Edward.

- ¿Va a venir Alice conmigo? - preguntó Jasper.

- Si. - dijo Renesmee, acariciando su mejilla.

- ¿Donde está?

- Estoy aquí. - dije, agachándome para coger la mochila de Jasper. - Iré contigo.

- Vamos, cariño. - Renesmee ayudó a Jasper a ponerse en pie. - Coge a Alice de la mano.

Cargué con la mochila y cogí a Jasper de la mano. Le llevé con cuidado hacia donde estaba el helicóptero, del que bajaron Jacob y dos soldados más.

- ¿Tú no te ibas a casa? - grité, acomodando a Jasper en el helicóptero.

- Leah me ha dejado! - gritó también.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- Ya te lo contaré. - Jacob besó mi mejilla y echó a correr hacia el campamento.

Entré en el helicóptero y abroché mi cinturón y el de Jasper, que buscaba mi mano a tientas. Le cogí de la mano y apoyé la cabeza sobre su hombro. Pensaba dejarme llevar, aunque hasta cierto punto.

Cuando al fin llegamos a nuestro destino, cogí a Jasper por la cintura y fuimos hacia el hospital. Cuando entramos, uno de los médicos vino hacia nosotros y se llevó a Jasper.

- Señorita, no puede venir.

- No! Ella es mi enfermera. - se quejó Jasper, apretando mi mano aun con más fuerza. - No me separe de ella, por favor. - suplicó.

- Pero no puede...

- De un minuto, doctor. - dije, y el doctor se alejó un poco de nosotros. - Jasper, debes ir con el doctor. Él te curará y examinará. Cuando haya terminado, iré a verte.

- Tengo miedo.

- ¿De qué?

- De no poder volver a verte.

Dijo esas palabras en un tono de voz que me partió el corazón. Abracé a Jasper, poniéndome a llorar. Jasper acariciaba mi espalda y besó mi pelo. Palpó hasta llegar a mis mejillas, me separé un poco de él y junté mis labios con los suyos. Ese beso fue mucho mejor que los anteriores.

Jasper me abrazó por la cintura y yo rodeé su cuello con mis brazos.

- No me dejes, por favor. - susurró, volviendo a besarme al momento.

- Iré a verte en cuanto pueda. Lo prometo.

Hice una señal al doctor para que se acercara y se llevó a Jasper.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola, hola.**

**He aquí otro capítulo.**

**Espero que os haya gustado, aunque es un poco triste.**

**Ya sabes como comunicaros conmigo ante cualquier pregunta, duda y/o comentario.**

**Besitos.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertencen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito en cursiva son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Alice.**

**Los personajes de esta historia son HUMANOS.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**11.**

El doctor no me dejó pasar a ver a Jasper alegando que lo que necesitaba era tranquilidad.

Estuve ayudando en el hospital con los soldados heridos. Estaba curando una herida de bala cuando un mensajero se acercó a mí.

- Tengo una carta para Alice Brandon. - dijo, entregándome la carta.

- ¿De quien es? - pregunté al ver que no tenía remite.

- Pues no lo sé.

- Gracias. - guardé la carta en el bolsillo de la bata y terminé de curar al soldado, que estaba despierto. - Ya he terminado.

- Gracias por todo, señorita Brandon. - dijo, besando el dorso de mi mano. - Me ha salvado la vida.

- Para eso estoy aquí.

Me alejé de allí y fui a labarme las manos. Abrí la carta mientras iba por el pasillo, aunque no llegué a leerla.

PUM, PLAS!

Di media vuelta y fui corriendo hacia la fuente del sonido. Encontré a Jasper en el suelo, al lado de un carro de material médico y un cubo de agua. Estaba empapado.

- Mierda!

Me agaché a su lado y vi que por el agua que había en el suelo corría un reguero de sangre.

- ¿Estás bien, Jasper?

- ¿A ti te parece que estoy bien?

Le cogí de la mano, pero la apartó al momento. Sabía que solo estaba comportándose así porque se sentía impotente al ver que no podía hacer cosas, pero aun así a mí me dolía.

- ¿Que ha pasado? - preguntó un enfermero que había aparecido a mi lado.

- Nada. Se me cayeron un par de cosas. - dije, empezando a coger las cosas del suelo. - Perdone, señor Whitlock. Se ha caído por mi culpa. - cogí a Jasper del brazo y le llevé hacia la cama. - Ahora termino de recoger las cosas.

- Te ayudo. - dijo el enfermero.

- No te preocupes por eso. Si acaso ven a curarle la mano al soldado.

- Claro. Yo lo hago.

El chico fue hacia Jasper y empezó a curarle, mientras que yo terminaba de recoger las cosas y lo ponía en el labadero para desinfectarlo. Fui a por una fregona y me puse a limpiar todo ese desastre.

- Oye, guapa. Ya he terminado con el soldado.

- Gracias.

- Termino en media hora. ¿Te apetece que vayamos a cenar?

- ¿A cenar?

- Me fijé en ti el día que llegaste y llevo una semana pensando en invitarte. He pensado que podríamos hablar y conocernos un poco. . el chico cogió mi mano y besó el dorso. - Por cierto. Me llamo Peter.

- Yo Alice.

- Lo sé. ¿Entonces?

- Me vendrá bien salir de aquí y hablar con alguien.

Peter me cogió la fregona de las manos y terminó de fregar él. Nos fuimos solos de allí. Guardé la carta, que aun no había mirado, en mi bolso, me quité la bata y me marché con Peter.

La verdad es que esa noche me lo pasé bastante bien. Peter era un chico genial, pero me sentía mal por JAred y por Jasper. Por suerte, Peter no intentó nada. Simplemente, me cogió de la mano y, cuando volvíamos al hospital, que era donde yo dormía, besó mi mejilla y se marchó.

Me quité los zapatos y fui con cuidado hacia la habitación de Jasper. Todas las noches dormía allí, aunque él no lo sabía. Llegaba cuando ya estaba dormido y me marchaba antes de que se despertara.

Me senté en la butaca que había al lado de la cama y cogí la carta de mi bolso. Abrí el sobre y saqué unas fotos que habían allí. Se me cayeron de las manos cuando las vi. Cogí la pequeña nota del sobre y la leí mientras que con la otra mano recogía las fotos.

_"Querida Alice. _

_¿Como va todo? Espero que bien._

_A mí todo me va de puta madre._

_He vuelto a ver a la chica de la discoteca y hemos empezado a salir. Creo que la cosa va en serio. Llevamos juntos tres semanas. Tres semanas perfectas._

_Te mando un par de fotos para que la "conozcas"._

_Un beso._

_Te quiere, Emmett."_

Cogí ambas fotos y las miré. En ellas salían Emmett y Maria. En una estaban abrazados y en la otra salían besándose. Miré a Jasper, que seguía durmiendo. "Esa tía en una zorra. ¿Como voy a poder mirar ahora a Jasper a la cara?"

- ¿No puedes dormir, Alice?"

Me puse en pie, guardé las fotos y la carta en mi bolso y me senté al lado de Jasper.

- ¿Como ha ido tu cita? - dijo, buscando mi mano, que aparté cuando su mano rozó la mía. - Perdóname.

No dije nada. Aun seguía pensando en lo que acababa de ver.

- No quería gritarte ni hablarte de esa forma.

- Sht... Ya está... - acaricié su mejilla y, al final, tomé su mano.

- Pero lamento mucho tratarte de esa forma. Soy un gilipollas. Debes de odiarme.

- Si te odiara, no dormiría todas las noches en tu habitación y me iría a un hotel.

- A lo mejor lo haces por pena.

- O dejas de decir tonterías o me voy.

- Vale, vale.

- Venga, a dormir. - me levanté de la cama y volví a sentarme en la butaca.

- Anoche hablé con Maria. - comenzó a decir. - La noté un poco rara.

"¿Rara? Estaría follándose a Emmett."

- No me atreví a decirle lo mío.

- No hace falta que se lo digas. Estoy segura de que es algo provisional. Cuando menos lo esperes, recuperarás la vista.

- Me van a llevar a casa. Soy un inútil aquí.

- ¿Cuando te vas?

- En menos de una semana. Creo.

- Va, Jasper. Duérmete.

- Duerme conmigo.

- No. - dije, aunque lo que mi cuerpo me pedía era todo lo contrario.

- Solo quiero sentir que no estoy solo.

No me tragué su trola, pero me moría de ganas de estar a su lado. Me puse en pie y fui a tumbarme a su lado. Apoyé la cabeza sobre el hombro de Jasper y le abracé por la cintura.

Su mano acariciaba mi brazo en todo momento aunque, de un momento a otro, bajó la mano hasta mi trasero y empezó a acariciarlo. Quise apartar su mano, pero me gustaba demasiado lo que estaba haciendo.

Metió su mano por debajo de mi pantalón y empezó a acariciarme por debajo de las braguitas. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo en ese momento. Su mano era suave y delicada y me estaba tocando con mucha dulzura.

Alcé un poco la cabeza y me encontré con sus labios.

Nunca pensé que ello sucedería, y menos en tales circunstancias, pero mi cuerpo me lo estaba pidiendo a gritos. Me puse encima de Jasper y continué besándole mientras acariciaba su pecho.

- Alice...

- ¿Si?

- Déjame hacerlo a mí. - dijo, sin dejar de besarme en ningún momento. - No quiero ser un inutil en esto también.

Me tumbé como pude en la cama y Jasper se fue poniendo encima de mí con cuidado. Llevé mis manos a la venda que aun cubría sus ojos y se la quité. Llevó sus manos a mis mejillas y volvimos a besarnos.

Me quité la camiseta y Jasper empezó a besar mi cuello y mis pechos. Gemí sin querer y Jasper soltó una risita.

- Esto es una locura. - dije, llevando las manos a la goma de su pantalón. Me di cuenta de que no llevaba calzoncillos. - No deberíamos.

- Lo sé, aunque hace meses que lo deseo.

- Yo también.

Empecé a bajarme los pantalones y me los quité con la ayuda de Jasper. Hicimos lo mismo con los suyos y los lancé a la butaca.

- ¿Qué es esto? - dijo, empezando a acariciar mi intimidad con su suave mano.

- Fue una apuesta.

- ¿Te dolió? - dijo ahora tocando directamente mi pircing.

- No. Estaba demasiado ocupada riéndome de los gritos de Emmett. - dije, buscando de nuevo sus labios. Los necesitaba. - Emmett es el hermano de Bella.

- Me gusta.

Llevé mi mano a su entrepierna y empecé a acariciarlo lentamente. Jasper gimió y, al momento, me penetró con mucho cuidado. Me sentí en la gloria al sentirle dentro de mí. Le abracé con fuerza y empezamos a movernos lentamente. Sabía que podrían pillarnos, pero no me importaba. Estaba en el cielo.

No dijimos nada más. Le miraba a los ojos mientras salía y entraba en mí. Sus preciosos ojos, aunque él no podía mirarme a mí. Parpadeó un par de veces y sonrió.

- ¿Por qué sonríes?

- Estoy viendo a un ángel. - acarició mi mejilla y besó mi rostro.

"¿acaba de decir que puede ver?"

Los movimientos de Jasper se aceleraron un poco. Volví a mirarle a los ojos y vi que no dejaba de sonreir. Era como si me estuviera mirando también a los ojos. Apoyé mi rostro en su cuello cuando llegué al orgasmo. Jasper llegó al poco rato, ahogando sus gemidos en mis labios. Ya no sonreía e imaginé el porqué.

- ¿Se fue? - dije, refiriéndome a su vista.

- Ya he visto todo lo que necesitaba ver.

- Volverá. Si has conseguido ver ahora, conseguirás ver de nuevo.

- Te amo, Alice. - dijo, buscando mis labios con un dedo. - Te amo más que a mi vida.

- Hay un pero, verdad? - dije, cuando metía un dedo en mi boca. - Un pero llamado Maria.

- Si. Lo siento mucho.

Jasper se tumbó a mi lado y yo me levanté de la cama. Cogí mis braguitas y mis vaqueros y comencé a vestirme. Cogí los pantalones de Jasper y los lancé sobre él. No quería seguir viéndole desnudo.

- ¿Te vas? - dijo, poniéndose también en pie.

- Va a amanecer y el doctor llegará temprano. Voy a preguntarle que tal van las pruebas que te van haciendo cada día.

- Pero...

- Jasper. Lo que acaba de suceder ha sido algo maravilloso, pero tú estás casado y yo tengo novio. Hasta luego.

Salí de la habitación y fui hacia la calle. Me senté en uno de los escalones de la entrada y esperé al doctor, que tardó casi dos horas en llegar. En cuanto me vio, sonrió. Me cogió de la mano y fuimos juntos hacia su despacho.

- Tu amigo, el soldado Whitlock, va a tener que volver a casa. - dijo, sentándose tras su escritorio.

- ¿Cuando?

- El traslado iba a ser la semana que viene, pero un helicóptero vendrá mañana y se lo llevará a Nueva York, a uno de los mejores hospitales - buscó por la mesa y me dio una tarjeta. - Aquí tiene el número del hospital.

- Claro. Allí están los mejores médicos.

- Genial.

- Y usted tiene una plaza asegurada, si así lo quiere. - me guiñó un ojo y volvió a sonreirme. - Y podrá estar al lado de su novio.

- Jasper no es mi novio. - dije, aunque aun no sé muy bien el porqué.

- Me refería a un infermero llamado Jared, que trabaja en la residencia del hospital, según me han comentado.

- Claro, claro. - dije, mirando la tarjeta. - Muy agradecida.

- Es una gran profesional y gran persona.

- Gracias por todo, pero creo que debería hablar con mi superior y volver a trabajar con él. - me puse en pie y coloqué bien la silla. - ¿Puedo llamar por teléfono?

- Claro. - cogió el auricular del teléfono y marcó un número. - Tenga.

Cogí el auricular de teléfono y me quedé esperando.

_- Stewart._

- Capitán. Tengo que hablar con el doctor Cullen.

_- Un momento._

Esperé unos segundos, hasta que Carlisle al fin respondió.

_- Cullen._

- Soy Alice.

_- ¿Como se encuentra Jasper?_

- Ha recuperado la vista, aunque solo por unos segundos.

- _¿Va a volver a casa?_

- Mañana vendrá un helicóptero.

_- ¿Y tú? ¿También vas a volver?_

- Para eso le he llamado. ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer? ¿A donde debo ir?

_- ¿Te importaría volver a casa? Me refiero, para cuidar a Jasper personalmente._

- Para eso ya tiene a Maria. Y hay varios hospitales...

_- Te contrato para que seas su enfermera._

- ¿Por qué? - estaba muy confusa por la oferta que el doctor Cullen acababa de hacerme.

_- Porque quiero a Jasper como si fuera mi hijo. Te lo pido como un favor personal._

- Pero... Yo... Yo ya tengo un trabajo. - dije, pensando en Rosalie y en mi trabajo en la agencia de organizaciones de bodas.

_- Solo apóyale y cuidale cuando tengas tiempo libre._

- De acuerdo. Volveré y lo hablaré con Maria. - dije, temiendo que llegara ese momento.

_- Gracias, Alice. Te debo una._

- Salude a todos de mi parte.

Colgué el teléfono y me dejé caer de nuevo en la silla. El doctor me dio un vaso de agua y me lo bebí de un solo trago.

- Mañana me marcharé con Whitlock. - dije, al ver que no dejaba de mirarme.

- ¿Quiere trabajar hoy o prefiere aprobechar para preparar las cosas de ambos?

- Creo que trabajaré, pero solo hasta el mediodía.

- Me parece bien.

- Voy a visitar a los chicos. - dije, al tiempo que me ponía en pie. Salí del despacho y empecé a recorrer los pasillos del hospital.

Llevaba cuatro pacientes visitados cuando me encontré con Peter. Le conté que me marchaba al día siguiente y me abrazó al momento. Me dijo que me echaría mucho de menos y, antes de marcharnos, me besó.

Cuando dieron las tres de la tarde, fui a visitar a Jasper. Estaba dormido, así que aprobeché para empezar a recoger las cosas. Cuando tuve las mochilas preparadas con todas nuestras cosas, fui a sentarme en la butaca que había cerca de la cama.

- Trabajas demasiado. - dijo Jasper, logrando sobresaltarme.

- Y más que voy a trabajar.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Me han contratado para que sea tu enfermera, cuando lleguemos a casa.

- Pero...

- Trabajaré en la agencia y, por las tardes y los fines de semana, te ayudaré y te llevaré al hospital si hace falta.

- ¿Y Maria?

- Si quiere ir contigo, yo me apartaré.

- Maria no soporta los hospitales. - murmuró, aunque pude oirle perfectamente.

- Muy bien. Venga. Vayamos a dar un paseo. - me puse en pie y fui a ayudar a Jasper a levantarse de la cama. - llevas dos días sin salir de la habitación.

- Es que no quiero...

- Calla. - Jasper puso los pies en el suelo, enlazamos nuestros brazos y comenzamos a caminar hacia la puerta. - Cuéntame cosas. Háblame de Edward y de Renesmee.

- Conozco a Edward desde que teníamos seis años y a Nessie desde que nació. Les quiero como si fueran de mi própia familia.

- Por lo que he podido ver, el sentimiento es mutuo.

Jasper sonrió y palpó en el aire hasta encontrar mi rostro, acarició mi mejilla y nos besamos. "Odio ser como su amante, pero es que no puedo alejarme de él."

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Otro capítulo llegó. **

**Lamento haberme retrasado.**

**Besitos.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertencen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito en cursiva son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Alice.**

**Los personajes de esta historia son HUMANOS.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**12.**

El piloto acababa de decirme que nos abrocháramos los cinturones, que ya estábamos a punto de aterrizar. Abroché el cinturón de Jasper, abroché el mío y cerré los ojos con fuerza. Había turbulencias y yo estaba muerta de miedo. Ya nos veia a todos espachurrados contra el suelo.

Cuando al fin aterrizamos, ayudé a Jasper a levantarse y fuimos hacia las escaleras. Cuando la azafata nos abrió la puerta, me entraron unas inmensas ganas de esconderme.

- ¿Que ocurre? - preguntó Jasper, que seguro que había notado mi inquietud. - ¿Alice?

- Han venido a recibirte. En cuanto hayamos bajado las escaleras, te soltaré.

- ¿Maria está aquí? - preguntó, sorprendido. - Pero aun no le he contado lo mío.

- Si te ama, lo aceptará.

Bajamos las escaleras y solté a Jasper. Me hice a un lado, ciendo como Maria venía corriendo y abrazó a Jasper, que también le abrazó al momento.

- Me dijeron que estabas herido. - dijo, separándose de él y mirándole de arriba a bajo. - ¿Que te ha pasado? Tienes como quemaduras en los ojos.

- Maria, yo...

- ¿Por qué no me miras?

- Porque no puedo.

Intenté no mirarles, pero quería ver que cara ponía Maria ante tal noticia. Para mi desgracia, Maria besó a Jasper y volvieron a abrazarse. En el fondo, me alegraba por Jasper, pero odiaba que Maria siguiera con sus estúpidos juegos. Y no solo estaba jugando con Jasper, sino también con Emmett. Porque estaba segura de que mi amigo no sabía nada.

En ese momento, sentí el peso de las fotos en el interior de mi bolso y sentí unas inmensas ganas de cogerla por el cuello y estrangularla.

- Cariño, vámonos a casa. - dijo Maria, cogiendo a Jasper del brazo. - Alice, tu también vienes, no?

- ¿Como dices? - pregunté, sorprendida.

- El doctor Cullen me ha llamado y me ha dicho que le has estado cuidando y curando. Quiere que seas su enfermera. - dijo. Por su tono de voz supe que no le gustaba nada la idea. Y no me extrañaba nada. Yo misma le había dicho que su marido me gustaba. - Podrías venir a casa y enseñarme a curar a Jasper.

- Tú no puedes curarle. Tiene que hacerlo un profesional. - dije, sin moverme del sitio.

Maria se volvió para mirarme y me lanzó una mirada asesina. No dijo nada más y continuó caminando con Jasper hasta llegar a su coche. Yo seguía sin moverme, por lo que ni siquiera me pude despedir de Jasper. Cuando el coche se marchó, vi a un chico venir corriendo hacia mí. En cuanto estuvo a mi lado, me cogió en brazos y me besó.

- Cuanto te he echado de menos.

- Yo a ti también, Jared. ¿A ti también te llamó el doctor Cullen?

- Si. - nos cogimos de la mano y fuimos a toda prisa hacia su moto. - Dice que tienes trabajo con un soldado herido, al que quiere como a su própio hijo.

- Si, pero creo que su mujer no quiere que me acerque a él. - Jared me dio un casco y me lo puse. . Pero a mí me da igual lo que diga. El que manda es el doctor Cullen.

- Así me gusta. Vamos a seguir al coche. - dijo señalando hacia un sermáforo, donde estaba detenido el coche. Jared también se puso el casco y nos montamos en la moto. Seguimos al coche durante media hora, hasta que llegamos a una gran mansión que me dejó alucinada.

- Joder con los ricachones! - exclamó Jared en cuanto se quitó el casco. - Nunca había visto una casa tan grande y lujosa.

- Yo tampoco. - murmuré.

- Vamos. - Jared me cogió de la mano y fuimos hacia la entrada principal de la casa.

Jared llamó al timbre y esperamos. Maria nos abrió la puerta al momento. Al principio nos miró con mala cara, pero también miró nuestras manos unidas, sonrió levemente y nos dejó pasar.

- De acuerdo. Acepto que cuides de Jasper, pero solo porque el doctor Cullen ha insistido. - dijo, mientras nos llevaba a un enorme y precioso salón. - ¿Cuando te va bien venir?

- Por las tardes y los fines de semana. Te recuerdo que tengo un trabajo.

- De acuerdo. Sentaos, por favor. - nos señaló un sofá blanco y los tres nos sentamos. - Me gustaría que me enseñaras a curar a mi marido. Por si algún día tienes mucho trabajo en la agencia y no puedes venir.

- No me parece mala idea. - dije, mirando a Maria, que sonrió complacida. - ¿Donde está Jasper?

- Descansando.

- ¿Te parece bien que empiece a venir mañana? - dije, poniéndome en pie. - Así podré enseñarte con calma.

- Claro. A las cuatro, si te va bien.

- Si. Hasta mañana. - estrechamos nuestras manos y Jared y yo nos marchamos de la casa.

Cuando llegamos a la moto, Jared me cogió por la cintura y empezó a besar mi cuello.

- Al final la cosa no ha ido tan mal. - dijo, bajando las manos a mi trasero.

- No. No ha ido tan mal. - no me moví y me dejé acariciar.

- Te noto un poco rara.

- No es nada. - dije, acariciando sus brazos, que llevaba al descubierto al llevar una camiseta sin mangas. - ¿Quieres que vayamos a mi casa a tomar algo?

- Son las dos del mediodía.

- Lo sé. - dije, sonriendo.

- Ah, entiendo. - Jared sonrió y enseguida me pasó el casco y se puso él el suyo. - Vamonos!

.-.-.-.

Cuando llegué a casa de Jasper, Maria no estaba allí. Me abrió la puerta una sirvienta y me acompañó a un salón en el que había un precioso piano blanco de cola. Jasper estaba tocando. Bueno, más bien lo intentaba. El pobre no dejaba de equivocarse.

- ¿Maria? ¿Ya ha llegado Alice? - dijo, dejando de tocar.

- Soy... Soy Alice.

- Oh, perdona.

Fui hacia él y me senté a su lado, en el banco del piano.

- ¿Como te encuentras?

- Ya no puedo ni tocar el piano - dijo, bajando la tapa con brusquedad.

- De aquí a poco podrás hacerlo.

- No tengo esperanzas de recuperar la vista. - dijo, buscando a tientas mi mano.

- Jasper, estar ciego no es el fin del mundo. - dije, acariciando su mano. - Hay gente que está peor.

- ¿Peor? Ja!

"Vuelve a estar de bajón. Mejor no le presiono."

- ¿Donde está Maria? - pregunté, cambiando de tema. - Me dijo que estaría aquí. Quería aprender a curar las quemaduras que aun tienes alrededor de los ojos.

- Ya... no sé... Creo que se ha ido de compras.

- Bueno, esperémosla entonces. - solté la mano de Jasper y levanté la tapa del piano. - ¿Cual es tu canción favorita?

- Me da igual. - dijo. Seguía estando a la defensiva.

- Pues tocaré una canción que me enseñó el doctor Cullen. Creo que, incluso, es una de las favoritas de su hijo Edward, según me dijo él.

- Claro de luna.

Comencé a tocar y miré a Jasper, que había cerrado los ojos y movía los dedos como si estuviera tocando.

- Azlo. - dije, sin dejar de tocar.

Jasper dudó pero terminó por poner los dedos en las teclas y empezamos a tocar los dos. Se equivocó varias veces pero no dejó de tocar, lo que me hizo sonreír.

- Ya veo que os estais divirtiendo en mi ausencia. - me di la vuelta y vi a Maria en el humbral de la puerta. - Hola cariño.

- Pensaba que estabas de compras. - dijo Jasper, poniéndose en pie, aunque tropezó con la banqueta del piano.

Intenté ayudarle, pero la que se cayó al suelo al tropezarme con la pata del banco. Maria pasó por mi lado para coger a Jasper. Me pisó la mano pero hizo como si nada.

- Puta. - dije entre dientes, sujetándome la mano que me había pisado.

No pareció que ninguno de los dos me oyera y Maria llevó a Jasper a la habitación que había frente a la habitación de la que estaba haciendo de alfombra.

Me puse en pie con cuidado y cogí una venda de mi maletín. Me vendé la mano y fui hacia la habitación en la que estaban los Whitlock. Pasé por el lado de Maria y olí un fuerte aroma a colonia. Una colonia que me resultaba muy familiar. La muy malnacida se había estado acostando con Emmett en vez de estar cuidando de su marido. Me contuve de pegarle y fui hacia Jasper.

- Ven. - dije, sentándome al lado de Jasper.

Maria se puso a mi lado y me observó fijamente durante el rato que estuve curando a Jasper. Cuando terminé, recogí mis cosas y salí de mi habitación. Salí de la casa y me senté en las escaleras del porche, pensando en Emmett y en las fotos que seguía llevando en el bolso. Las saqué y las miré. Cada vez odiaba más a Maria, por engañar a los dos chicos, que no merecían lo que les estaba haciendo.

Guardé las fotos a toda prisa cuando mi móvil comenzó a sonar. Era Emmett.

- Ho-hola.

_- Buenas tardes, princesa! - exclamó en tono jovial. - ¿Como ha ido?_

- Bien.

_- Que sepas que estoy muy enfadado contigo. - dijo, poniéndose serio._

- ¿Por qué? - pregunté al oír su tono de voz. Nunca le había oído hablar tan serio.

_- Llegaste ayer por la mañana y aun no has venido a verme. ¿Es que ya no me quieres?_

- No seas tonto. Estoy deseando verte. - dije, riendo, aliviada. - Pero es que ayer fue un día muy... intenso. Lo siento.

_- Tranquila, peque. ¿Salimos esta noche?_

- Es lunes.

_- Entonces iré a tu casa y llevaré comida china._

No pude evitar ponerme a reir. Sabía que, por mucho que me negara, Emmett se saldría con la suya. La verdad es que tenía muchas ganas de verle. Era mi mejor amigo y le había hechado mucho de menos.

- Yo compraré una botella de vino.

_- Genial, pues... en una hora estaré en tu casa._

- Bien.

_- Tengo tantas cosas que contarte..._

- Yo también. - Emmett era mi confidente y necesitaba consejo. - En una hora nos vemos.

Colgué el teléfono y miré a mi lado. Maria me miraba desde el humbral de la puerta. Me puse en pie y bajé los escalones.

- ¿Mañana a la misma hora?

- Si. - dije, guardando el teléfono. - Y espero que estés aquí cuando llegue. - dije, armándome de valor. Yo nunca hablaba así. - Esto es muy serio, Maria.

- Ya lo sé.

- Pues no lo parece.

- ¿Perdona? A mi no me hables de esta manera. - empezó a gritar, avanzando hacia mí. - Está claro que me preocupo por mi marido!

- Irte con otro cuando tu marido necesito tu compañía y apoyo no es preocuparse. - dije, bajando la voz. No quería que Jasper me oyera. - Otro día, por lo menos, dúchate y quítate el olor de su colonia.

- ¿Qué?

- Ya me has oído. Ahora me voy, he quedado. - me di la vuelta pero Maria me sujetó del brazo y tiró de mí hacia ella.

Antes de que me diera tiempo a reaccionar, Maria me dio un puñetazo en toda la nariz. No grité, no dije nada, no quería darle ese gusto. Fui hacia el coche y me marché. Notaba como me sangraba la nariz, por lo que aceleré y fui directamente hacia casa. Cuando llegué allí, Emmett ya estaba esperándome en la puerta. En cuanto me vio, vino corriendo hacia mí.

- ¿Que haces aquí tan pronto? - dije, saliendo del coche.

- ¿Que diablos te ha pasado? ¿Es que te han pegado? - sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de su pantalón y lo puso en mi nariz. - Tienes la ropa llena de sangre. ¿Y que te ha pasado en la mano?

- Ha sido la mujer de Whitlock. Me ha dado un puñetazo. Me caí en el suelo y me pisó la mano. - fui diciendo mientras entrábamos en mi piso. - Como la odio.

- ¿Y tu qué le has hecho?

- Solo le he dicho un par de verdades. - fuimos al cuarto de baño. Me senté en el retrete y empezó a curarme. - Au! - exclamé cuando colocó el hueso de mi nariz en su sitio. - Sabes que no suelo hablar mal a la gente, pero es que no he podido contenerme.

- ¿Vas a tener que aguantarla por mucho tiempo?

- Si.

- No entiendo porque lo haces. ¿Por qué no le enseñas a curar a su marido y te largas? - dijo, mirándome a los ojos.

- Porque no quiero. - murmuré.

- ¿Es el tio que te tiene tan enamorada? - seguía limpiándome la sangre y me quitó la camiseta. No dije nada y empezó a limpiarme el pecho, que tenía restos de sangre también. - Deberías olvidarte de él. Está casado. Se acuesta con otra.

- Conmigo también. - murmuré de nuevo.

- ¿Perdona? ¿Qué es lo que has dicho?

- Cuando le hirieron, una noche fui a su habitación y, bueno, pasó lo que pasó. Durante el tiempo que estuvimos alló, no dejó de decirme que me quería. - empecé a contarle. Sabía que Emmett me ayudaría. - Yo también le quiero, aunque sé que no volverá a haber nada entre nosotros.

- La verdad. No sé que decirte. Nunca me ha pasado algo así. Solo sé que harás lo correcto.

- ¿Y qué es lo correcto?

Emmett hizo que me levantara, se sentó en el retrete e hizo que me sentara sobre él, a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, mirándole a los ojos.

- No eres de las que hacen daño a la gente. Tú nunca te interpondrías en un matrimonio. No saldrías con un chico al que no quieres. - dijo, refiriéndose claramente a Jared.

- ¿No lo soy?

- Claro que no. Que tontería. - me abrazó por la cintura y me acercó más a él. - Tú eres de las mejores personas que he conocido nunca. Yo soy la otra persona, claro.

Me puse a reír al momento. Emmett siempre lograba animarme. Al momento, me sentí culpable por no decirle lo de Maria. No podía seguir engañándole.

- Emmett, tengo que decirte una cosa.

- ¿Estás temblando? - dijo, mirándome preocupado.

- Si. Es que es algo muy difícil de decir.

- Vamos. Somos amigos.

- De acuerdo. - cerré los ojos y respiré hondo. - Maria, tu novia, es Maria Whitlock. La mujer de Jasper.

Emmett no dijo nada y yo no me atrevía a abrir los ojos. Noté las manos de Emmett acariciar mi cintura, subiéndolas lentamente hasta desabrochar mi sujetador. Sentí sus labios en mi cuello y fue entonces cuando abrí los ojos. Nos besamos al momento. Podía sentir el sabor salado de sus lágrimas. Me dolía verle sufrir.

- Emmett...

- Sht...

Emmett se puso en pie, conmigo en brazos. Fuimos al dormitorio más cercano, el de Bella. Ocurrió lo que nunca creí posible y fue increíblemente dulce.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola, hola.**

**Espero que el capi os haya gustado.**

**Opiniones, opiniones.**

**Kisses.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertencen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito en cursiva son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Alice.**

**Los personajes de esta historia son HUMANOS.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**13.**

La vuelta al trabajo de la agencia fue la mejor forma de no pensar en lo malo que había en mi vida. O lo que era lo mismo. Maria.

Cuando me había despertado esa mañana, Emmett ya no estaba en la cama. Me levanté, me arreglé y fui hacia el trabajo.

En cuanto Rosalie me vio, me cogió en brazos y empezó a dar vueltas de la alegría. Estuvimos hablando buena parte de la mañana, contándonos como nos había ido todo, hasta las 12, que ya tocaba que me pusiera a trabajar un poco.

En ese momento me encontraba en mi despacho, dibujando unos vestidos de dama de honor para una boda que tendríamos en seis meses. Me sorprendió que llamaran a la puerta. No estaba esperando a nadie y le había dicho a Rosalie que no me interrumpiera nadie.

- _Alice, ¿estás ahí dentro?_

- Pasa, Emmett. - guardé mi cuaderno de dibujo y me puse en pie. - Hey. ¿Te encuentras bien? - pregunté, al ver la mala cara que tenía.

- No.

- ¿Que te pasa? - dije, yendo a abrazarle. - ¿Es por Maria?

- Creía que al fin había encontrado a la mujer adecuada. - dijo, poniéndose a llorar. - A veces se comportaba de forma extraña, pero no creí que fuera por algo tan grave.

- No llores, por favor. Ella no lo merece.

- No lo puedo evitar.

- Tranquilo.

- Yo... Quiero ir contigo esta tarde a su casa.

- Estás seguro? - dije, mirándole a los ojos.

- No.

- Bueno... Ya veremos... Ya lo hablaremos cuando hayamos comido. - dije, yendo hacia el teléfono. - Pediré comida india. - Sabía que era la comida favorita de Emmett. - ¿Podrás acompañarme esta noche a casa de Jared?

- Claro que si. - me abrazó por la cintura mientras pedía la comida y, cuando colgué, nos besamos. - Te quiero, mejor amiga. - dijo, sonriendo.

- Yo también te quiero, mejor amigo.

- Gracias por lo de anoche. Yo... necesitaba estar con alguien que me mostrara que me quiere. - dijo, yendo a sentarse en mi silla. Yo me senté en la mesa, frente a élm con mis pies sobre sus piernas. - Aunque creo que no debería volver a repetirse, a pesar de que en pocas horas ambos estaremos solteros.

- Si. Tienes razón. - dije, quitándome el zapato y pasando mi pie por su pecho. - No debería volver a pasar, aunque estuvo muy bien.

- Ya te digo. Eres muy... Como decirlo... Eres como una contorsionista. - cogió mi pie y comenzó a jugar con mis dedos, al tiempo que sonreía. - Eso que hiciste anoche... uau!

- Gracias. - dije, también sonriendo, conteniéndome, por las cosquillas que me probocaban sus besos. - Fui gimnasta en el instituto.

- Lo recuerdo. - me cogió por la cintura y, con un rápido movimiento, tiró de mí, bajándome de la mesa, sentándome sobre él. - Hiciste cosas imposibles. - levantó mi vestido y comenzó a acariciar mi espalda con mucha dulzura.

- Creía que no iba a volver a repetirse. - dije, sintiendo como empezaba a besar mi cuello.

- Eres la luz que ilumina mi vida.

.-.-.-.

Después de comer, Emmett y yo nos montams en su coche y fuimos hacia la casa de los Whitlock. Entre una cosa y la otra, se nos había hecho tarde y llegamos justos de tiempo. Aparcamos frente a la mismísima puerta. Vi a alguien sentado en los escalones del porche. Era Jasper.

- ¿Maria? ¿Eres tú?

- No. Soy Alice. Otra vez. - dije, llegando a su lado.

- Me pareció haber olido el perfume de Maria. - dijo, poniéndose en pie. - Miré a Emmett, que estaba oliendo el cuello de su camisa. Pareció entristecerse. - ¿Con quien vienes?

- Jasper, te presento como Dios manda a Emmett McCarty, mi mejor amigo.

- Espero que podamos olvidar el pasado. - dijo, cogiendo la mano de Jasper y estrechándola. - Sé que fui un poco capullo.

- Y yo un pesado y un acosador. - dijo Jasper, sonriendo. - Empecemos de nuevo.

- Perfecto. Te acompaño dentro. - Emmett cogió a Jasper del brazo, me guiñó un ojo y se fue con Jasper. - ¿Te gusta el futbol? - oí que le preguntaba Emmett. Sonreí.

Fui hacia el coche a por mi maletín y volví a la casa. Igual que el día anterior, Maria no estaba en la casa. Los chicos estaban en el salón, con la televisión encendida. Tenían puesto el partido de futbol.

- Jasper, ¿Esperamos a Maria o...?

- No. Puedes curarme ya.

- Genial. - cogí una silla, me senté a su lado y comencé con la cura.

Nos quedamos en la casa hasta que terminó el partido. Eran as seis de la tarde cuando Maria llegó a la casa. Justo en el momento en que nos estábamos despidiendo de Jasper.

- ¿Emmett? - preguntó al verle. - Digo... Hola chicos. ¿Aun estais aquí?

- Hemos estado siguiendo el partido. - Dijo Emmett. - Bueno, Jasper. Ya nos encontraremos otro día. - dijo. "buena manera de decirlo."

- Claro. Si quieres venir mañana a ver el partido de baseball...

- Me encantaría. Traeré unas cervezas. Señora Whitlock. - dijo a modo de saludo antes de pasar por su lado y salir de la casa. - _Vamos, Alice! Quiero disfrutar de mi soltería! - gritó desde la calle._

Jasper sonrió. Me despedí de él con un apretón de manos y de la paralizada Maria con un gesto de la cabeza. Cuando llegué al lado de Emmett, que me cogió en brazos.

- Vaya cara que se le ha quedado. - dijo, dejándome sobre el capó del coche. - Jasper no parece mal tio. Me cae bien.

- Se...

- Venga. Vamos a casa de Jared.

.-.-.-.

Me sentí fatal al romper con Jared. Me había tratado muy bien y me dolía mucho verle tan triste.

Solo me dijo una cosa. Que necesitaba tiempo. Lo que quería decir que no quería volver a verme.

Emmett se quedó a dormir en casa esa noche. Solo a dormir y hablar, que era lo que realmente necesitábamos ambos. Recibimos una llamada de Bella de madrugada. En una semana volverían a la ciudad. Había otro grupo de enfermeros y médicos que les tomarían el relevo. Tenía muchas ganas de verla. A ella y a Jacob.

- Alice, ¿Crees que podríamos salir juntos? - dijo, acariciando mi espalda. - Puede que algún día lleguemos a enamorarnos.

- No lo sé, Emmett.

- Bueno, solo era una idea.

- Dejemos que las cosas fluyan poco a poco.

- De acuerdo. - nos besamos y nos dormimos.

.-.-.-.

La semana pasó volando.

Por la mañana seguía trabajando en el mismo proyecto. Comía con Rosalie y por la tarde iba a casa de Jasper con Emmett. Se habían hecho buenos amigos y, mientras yo curaba a Jasper, ellos dos estaban pendientes del partido que hacían cada tarde, fuera del deporte que fuera. Bueno, eso hasta que Maria llegaba y el ambiente se tensaba más que la cuerda de un arco.

- Bueno, tengo que irme. - dijo Emmett cuando llegó Maria. Ya era viernes por la noche. - Ya nos veremos luego, Alice.

- Tranquilo. Yo también me voy ya. - terminé de curar a Jasper y recogí mis cosas. - Ya volveremos a encontrarnos el lunes, Jasper. - miré a Maria que, como cada día, no dejaba de mirar a Emmett. - Este fin de semana te ocupas tu, no?

- Yo?

- Quedamos así. Te enseñé como debes curar a tu marido. - dije, con la voz más dura de lo que pretendía. - No hay problema, verdad? - dije, calmando mi tono de voz.

- Claro que no. - dijo Jasper. - Maria puede hacerlo. - se puso en pie y se acercó un poco. - Ya nos encontraremos el lunes. - estrechamos nuestras manos y fui hacia donde estaba Emmett.

Emmett y yo nos cogimos de la mano y salimos de la casa. Ese día se nos había hecho tarde y decidimos ir directamente a casa, en vez de ir a dar un paseo, como era habitual. Parecía que Emmett estuviera cada día mejor, respecto al tema Maria.

- ¿Aun se te hace difícil verla? - pregunté cuando ya llegamos a casa.

Emmett no contestó. Se puso en pie y fue a poner algo de música.

- Bailemos. - me cogió de ambas manos y me ayudó a levantarme del sofá.

- Emmett. Sabes que puedes contármelo. - dije, mientras Emmett llevaba sus manos a mi cintura. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y comenzamos a bailar.

- No es eso. Es que me da rabia el daño que esa tía le está haciendo a Jasper.

- ¿Él te ha comentado algo?

- Cree que Maria le es infiel.

- ¿Y tú que crees?

- Lo mismo que tu. Que ya ha encontrado a otro- dijo, llevando una mano a mi trasero, metiéndome mano por debajo del pantalón. - Aun no sé como me pude enamorar de ella.

- Encontrarás al amor de tu vida. Ya lo verás.

- Creo que ya lo he hecho. - dijo, comenzando a bajar mis pantalones y, cuando me los quité, me cogió en brazos. - Alice, esta semana contigo han sido los mejores días de mi vida. Te quiero tanto...

- Yo también te quiero mucho, Emmett.

Emmett me besó mientras caminaba. Se sentó en el sofá, conmigo sobre sus piernas. Empecé a desabrochar su camisa y la lancé por el salón, empezando a besar su cuello.

- Quiero que seamos novios. Quiero salir contigo. - él mismo desabrochó su pantalón y lo bajó lo justo.

.-.-.-.

Emmett me estaba haciendo llegar al cielo en el momento en que la puerta del apartamento se abrió. Emmett tampoco pareció enterarse, porque se sorprendió igual que yo cuando vimos a Bella, Edward, Jacob y Renesmee en el pasillo. Los cuatro se nos quedaron mirando, alucinados. en vez de salir corriendo a esconderme, me quedé paralizada, mirando las manos unidas de Edward y Bella.

- Vamos, vamos. - dijo Renesmee, empujándoles a todos hacia la cocina.

Al final logré moverme y me levanté de encima de Emmett y fui corriendo hacia el dormitorio de Bella, que era el más cercano. Emmett entró detrás de mí y cerró la puerta. Cuando me volví hacia él, me di cuenta de que se estaba riendo.

- ¿De que coño te ries?

- Menuda pillada. - dijo, subiéndose los pantalones. - ¿Pero no llegaban mañana al mediodía?

- Eso es lo que me dijo Bella. - rebusqué por el armario y cogí un vestido. - deja ya de reírte.

- No puedo. - se sentó en la cama y me tiré encima de él. - eh!

- Emmett, esto es muy serio. - dije, tumbándome encima de él, sintiendo como me abrazaba por la cintura. - Cuatro personas, una de ellas tu hermana, acaban de pillarnos follando en el sofá. No sé si voy a poder salir. no me atrevo.

- Alice. Si tu le das importancia, ellos también se la darán. - besó mi nariz y sonrió de nuevo. - Saldremos como si nada. No tenemos que esconder nada.

- Ya lo sé.

- Venga. Cálmate.

- Vale.

- ¿Quieres que lo terminemos? Porque yo me he quedado a medias. - dijo, acariciando y estujando mi trasero con ambas manos.

- Te recuerdo que hay cuatro personas ahí fuera.

- No haremos ruido.

Aun no sé como me dejé convencer, pero terminamos en la cama de Bella lo que habíamos comenzado en el sofá. Nos duchamos y salimos juntos al salón, donde ya estaban todos, con la mesa lista para cenar.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**He aquí otro capítulo.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Ya sé que a muchas os ha sorprendido que Emmett y Alice sean más que amigos, pero ya sabeis que a mí me gusta sorprender y cambiar los roles de los protagonistas.**

**Ya me direis que tal. **

**Besitos.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertencen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito en cursiva son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Alice.**

**Los personajes de esta historia son HUMANOS.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**14.**

- Me alegro mucho de lo tuyo con Emmett.

Miré a Jasper, al que estaba curando la poca herida que le quedaba cerca del ojo. Dejé las cosas ya limpias en mi maletín y fui a labarme bien las manos.

- ¿He dicho algo malo?

Emmett y yo llebábamos saliendo casi un mes, a pesar de que yo no había podido olvidar a Jasper, por eso me sonaba tan raro que Jasper me dijera eso.

- No, no. - me lavé un poco la cara y volví al salón. - Gracias.

- Emmett es un gran tipo. - dijo, levantándose del sofá. - Se está portando muy bien conmigo.

- Eso es porque le caes bien.

Le cogí de la mano y salimos juntos al jardín, como hacíamos todas las tardes desde que Emmett hacía el turno de tarde. Nos sentamos en el suelo y comencé a leer un libro que Jasper hacía tiempo que tenía abandonado en una estanteria. Y ahora, cada tarde, le leóa un par de capítulos. Era ya como un ritual. Un ritual que ponía muy celosa a Maria.

- Me alegro mucho de haberte conocido. - dijo Jasper en cuanto dejé de leer. - A pesar de todo.

- Yo también. - dije, lo cual no era mentira, aunque me hubiera gustado que las cosas hubieran ido de forma distinta.

- ¿Sabes? A veces piendo que lo de casarme fue un error.

Me quedé helada, mirando a Jasper, que miraba hacia delante.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso? - dije con un hilo de voz. Me había quedado sin voz por la sorpresa.

- Maria se cree que soy gilipollas. - dijo, poniéndose en pie de golpe. Se estaba poniendo nervioso.

- Jasper, tranquilo.

- Se cree que porque no veo, no me doy cuenta de las cosas.

También me puse en pie y puse su mano sobre su brazo, aunque apartó mi mano al momento.

- Jasper...

- No. No me toque.

- Pero...

No entendía nada. Hacía apenas unos minutos, estaba bien y tranquilo, pero de repente se había puesto muy nervioso.

- Lo siento. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Vete. No quiero pagarlo contigo.

- Vale. - susurré. - Ya me voy.

- Si...

Me fui de la casa, dejando a Jasper allí, en pie en el jardín. Me sentía triste. Por lo poco que Jasper había dicho, parecía que Maria seguía siéndole infiel y él, de una forma u otra, lo había descubierto.

Cuando llegué a casa, encontré a Bella y Edward dándose el lote en el salón. Pasé de largo y fui hacia mi dormitorio, donde para mi sorpresa, estaba Renesmee.

- Hey! - exclamé al verla. - ¿Que haces aquí?

- He venido a hablar contigo.

Estaba muy seria y ella nunca estaba seria. Me fijé en lo que tenía en las manos. Le entendí al momento, aunque me cabreé un poco bastante. Si había encontrado las fotos es que habñia estado rebuscando por mi dormitorio.

- ¿Tú lo sabías? - preguntó, poniéndose en pie.

- No tienes ningún derecho a entrar en mi habítación. - dije, cogiéndole las fotos de la mano. - Y mucho menos a rebuscar entre mis cajones.

- Y tu no tienes ningún derecho a estar cada tarde con Jasper, teniéndole engañado. - gritó, poniéndose frente a mí.

- ¿Y qué quieres que le diga? ¿Que su mujer le pone los cuernos con el primero que se le cruza? ¿Que ha estado saliendo con el que ahora es uno de sus mejores amigos? No quiero hacerle daño. - añadí en un susurro.

- Él no merece eso.

- No. No se lo merece, pero él eligió esa vida. - Volví a guardar las fotos en el fondo de mi zapatero y me volví hacia Renesmee. - No quiero hacerle daño.

- Si le amaras de verdad...

- Eso no tiene nada que ver. - le interrumpí, empezando a pasearme por la habitación. - Yo ahora estoy saliendo con Emmett.

- Esa no es la cuestión.

- ¿Y cual es la cuestión, Renesmee?

- Que le amas y que deberías contarle todo lo que sabes.

- Ahora estoy con Emmett. - dije de nuevo.

- Pero no le amas. - suavizó su tono de voz y pasó sus manos por mis brazos. - Alice, somos amigas, y te aprecio muchísimo, por eso te digo que tienes que dejar a Emmett y confesarle a Jasper lo que sientes por él.

- Ya sabe lo que siento por él. - exclamé, exasperada. - Lo sabía y aun así se casó. - me aparté de ella y me di la vuelta. No quería que me viera llorar.

- Pero él te ama. - dijo, abrazándome por la cintura. - Lo sé. Él me lo ha dicho.

No dije nada. La puerta se abrió y apreció Emmett con algo en las manos. Dejó la caja de bombones encima de mi cama y vino a abrazarme. Nos quedamos los tres abrazados durante unos minutos, hasta que al fin Renesmee nos dejó a solas.

- ¿Que pasa? - preguntó Emmett, aun abrazándome.

- Soy la peor persona del mundo. - Sollocé. Y es que realmente me sentía así.

Renesmee tenía toda la razón del mundo. Amaba a Jasper y debería haberle contado la verdad sobre su esposa, pero ahora ya no podía, ya que uno de los amantes de Maria era ahora mi novio y uno de sus mejores amigos.

- Eso no es cierto.

- Si que lo es. Hago daño a la gente.

- Eso no es cierto. - repitió, mirándome ahora a la cara.

- ¿No? - me separé de él y fui hacia mi zapatero, de donde saqué las fotos. - ¿Entonces porque no le he dicho a Jasper nada de esto? - dije, empezando a levantar la voz. - Veo como Maria le engaña. Le veo sufrir y me callo. - grité.

- No eres tú quien debe decírselo.

- ¿Entonces quien debe hacerlo?

- Su mujer.

- Ella nunca va a confesar y él va a seguir sufriendo. - dije, dejándome caer en mi cama. - Yo... No puedo verle así, Emmett. Sufro cada vez que le veo sufrir.

- Eso es algo que se ha buscado él solo. - dijo, arrodillándose frente a mí. - Él decidió casarse con ella y no contigo.

Miré a Emmett, que parecía estar triste.

- Bella me ha dicho que estabas aquí, Oh!

Miré hacia la puerta, hacia Rosalie, que en cuanto vio que estaba llorando, vino corriendo hacia mí y me abrazó, provocando que Emmett cayera de culo al suelo.

- ¿Que te pasa? - susurró, acariciando mi espalda.

- Nada. - mentí. - Tranquila.

- Que mala mentirosa que eres, Alice. - dijo, sonriendo, secándo mis lágrimas. - Bella me ha dicho que me puedo quedar a cenar. . dijo, mirando un poco a Emmett de reojo. - ¿Por qué no la ayudo y nos vemos ahora para cenar? - dijo, mirándome a los ojos. - ¿Vale?

- Vale.

Rosalie salió de la habitación y yo miré a Emmett, que no dejaba de mirar hacia la puerta por la que acababa de salir mi jefa.

- Es guapa, verdad? - dije.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Te ha gustado Rosalie? - pregunté, ayudándole a levantarse del suelo.

- No, yo... Claro que no.

- Si yo soy mala mentirosa, tu aun eres peor. - dije, haciéndole sonreír. - Ve.

- ¿Qué?

- Emmett. Ambos sabemos que estamos juntos para no estar solos. - dije, llevando mis manos a sus mejillas. - Pero no estamos enamorados. Y deberíamos estarlo o...

- Continuar siendo amigos. - dijo Emmett, terminando mi frase. Suspiró. - No sé que hubiera hecho sin ti. Caer en el alcoholismo, seguramente.

- No digas esas chorradas.

- Me has salvado. Eso te convierte en una gran persona. - nos abrazamos y comenzó a bajar lentamente las manos hacia mi trasero.

- Emmett...

- ¿Que tal un polvo de despedida?

- Cállate! - exclamé, empujándole, provocando que estallara en carcajadas.

- Voy a ayudar a las chicas! - dijo, saliendo corriendo de la habitación, huyendo de mí.

Cuando me quedé sola en la habitación, comencé a comerme los bombones que me había traído Emmett, hasta que alguien inesperado entró en la habitación.

Edward se sentó a mi lado, cogió un bombón y se me quedó mirando.

- ¿Ocurre algo? - pregunté.

- Bella y yo queríamos comentarte una cosa. Como sabe que vas a cachondearte de ella, me ha pedido que sea yo quien te lo diga. - dijo, cogiendo otro bombón.

- Bueno, yo nunca me reiría de Bella. Salvo que decidiera pasar por el altar. - dije sin pensar y, por la cara que puso Edward, parecía como si hubiera dado en el clavo. - Pero si Bella no cree en el matrimonio!

- Pues cuando se lo he pedido esta mañana, me ha dicho que sí al momento.

Me lancé a sus brazos, súper contenta por Edward y mi amiga. Ambos merecían ser felices.

- Alice.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Que son esas fotos?

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola, hola.**

**¿Que tal?**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**He tardado más en actualizar porque este capítulo no lo tenía escrito y he tenido que hacerlo.**

**Opiniones, plis.**

**Kisses.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertencen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito en cursiva son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Alice.**

**Los personajes de esta historia son HUMANOS.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**15.**

Todo sucedió muy deprisa y no me dio tiempo a detener a Edward, que salió a toda prisa de mi domitorio y se avalanzó sobre Emmett, causando un gran jaleo de muebles y gritos. Intenté detenerle, pero me apartó de él de un empujón.

- Ya vale, Edward! - gritó Bella cuando me estampé contra el mueble del comedor. - Se acabó!

Edward dejó de pegar a Emmett, momento que Renesmee aprobechó para sujetar a su hermano. Rosalie fue corriendo hacia Emmett, que estaba hecho polvo. Y Bella vino a ayudarme. También fuimos a ayudar a Emmett, a pesar del fuerte dolor de cabeza que tenía. Entre las tres lo cogimos y lo llevamos a mi cama, que era la más cercana.

- Fuera de mi casa! - gritó Bella, seguramente a Edward, antes de volver a entrar a mi dormitorio y cerrar la puerta de un golpe. - Emmett, cariño. - dijo, yendo hacia su hermano. - ¿Como estás?

- De coña. - dijo con bastante dificultad.

- Voy a por algo para limpiarte. - dijo Rosalie.

Me senté en la cama, al lado de Emmett, aun dolorida por mi caída. Saqué las fotos de debajo de Emmett y las tiré por ahí. Cogí a Emmett de la mano mientras Bella no dejaba de acariciar la frente de su hermano.

- Bella. Lo siento. - dije. Me sentía culpable. Y lo era.

- No es culpa tuya.

- Claro que si.

- Tu no has pegado a Emmett, así que no es culpa tuya. - dijo, aunque en ningún momento me miró. - Él único culpable es...

Bella se puso a llorar y se marchó de la habitación cuando Rosalie se puso a curar a Emmett. Quise ir tras Bella, pero no me atreví y no me sentía con fuerzas.

Me sentía muy cansada y la cabeza me dolía aun más.

-Oh, oh.

.-.-.-.

Cuando abrí los ojos ya no estaba en mi cama. Ni siquiera seguía estando en mi casa. Estaba en una cama de lo más incómoda en una habitación exageradamente blanca.

- ¿Que narices hago en el hospital?

- Mira quien se ha despertado. - dijo Jacob, apareciendo a mi lado con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. - ¿Como estás, pequeña? - pasó su mano por mi frente y se sentó a mi lado en la cama.

- Cuando me digas que hago aquí, lo sabré.

- Te desmayaste a causa del golpe que te diste en la cabeza contra el mueble del comedor. - dijo, poniéndose serio. - Menos mal que Emmettvio sangre en tu mano y, como pudo, avisó de que te habias desmayado y Bella te trajo aquí.

- ¿Donde está ahora? - dije, sentándome.

- Trabajando en el instituto.

- ¿Y que haces tú aquí?

- Tengo vacaciones en el trabajo. - dijo, sonriendo de nuevo. - Bella parecía un poco... no sé... dolida.

- Normal. Su novio le ha pegado una paliza a su hermano.

- ¿Y porqué ha pasado?

- Yo...

- Venga. Ya sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa. - dijo, cogiéndome de la mano. - ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Que es eso que tanto te perturba?

- Es un secreto, vale? - susurré.

- Vale. - dijo en el mismo tono que yo.

- Emmett estuvo saliendo saliendo con Maria, la mujer de Jasper, pero él no sabía que estaba casada. Edward lo descubrió y le atacó. - Jacob se quedó sorprendido, aunque lo disimuló bien. O eso creyó él.

- Joder.

- Si. Joder.

- ¿Te das cuenta del poder que tienes? - dijo, cogiéndome de ambas manos.

- ¿Qué?

- Por dios, Alice. Amas a Jasper.

- Oh, no. Eso no. - me zafé de sus manos y me levanté de la cama, alejándome de él. - No voy a decirle a Jasper que Maria es... una putona.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Por lo que tu mismo has dicho. Le amo. Y si le digo que Maris le pone los cuernos, sufrirá. Y eso es lo último que quiero.

- Mierda, Alice.

Me di la vuelta a tienpo de ver como alguien se alejaba. Salí corriendo a tiempo de ver a Jasper tambaleándose por el pasillo. Frui tras él, pero no pude avanzar mucho, ya que me mareé y caí al suelo.

- Jasper, espera!

Jasper se detuvo un momento pero, al momento, volvió a caminar.

- Alice, ¿te encuentras bien? - Jacob me ayudó a levantarme y me llevó de nuevo hacia la habitación, aunque yo no quería irme. - Lo siento. No le vi a tiempo. Apareció de repente.

- No pasa nada. - dije, aunque si que pasaba.

Jasper acababa de descubrir la verdad sobre su mujer. Y lo había descubierto de la peor forma posible.

Me puse a llorar sin quererlo y, cuando Jacob me tumbó en la cama, me cubrí la cabeza con la almohada. "Jasper me odia. Ya nunca voy a poder estar con él. Ni siquiera como amiga."

- ¿Que le pasa? - dijo la voz que menos esperaba oír.

- Jasper ha venido a verla.

- ¿Y cual es el problema?

- Que llegó justo en el momento en que Alice y yo estábamos hablando sobre lo putona que es Maria.

- Mierda.

- Si. Mierda. Edward, ¿Que estaba haciendo Jasper aquí?

- Yo se lo dije.

- ¿Por qué? - conseguí decir.

- Me llamó preocupado por ti y le dije que no podrías ir a curarle hoy y… - se acercó a mí, se tumbó a mi lado y me quitó la almohada de encima de la cabeza. – Me preguntó el porqué y le conté un poco lo que había pasado. Lo siento, Alice. Estaba fuera de mí.

- Emmett no tiene la culpa de nada. – dije, cubriéndome de nuevo con la almohada. – Ahora solo quiero estar sola.

- Pero…

- Quiero estar sola. – repetí.

- Pero…

- Ya es hora de que te largues. – dijo Jacob, lo cual agradecí.

Al final me dejaron sola, momento que aproveché para coger mi móvil y llamar a Jasper. Al momento me contestó. "Claro. No sabe que soy yo quien le llama."

_-__ ¿Diga?_

- Jasper, soy Alice.

Me colgó al momento.

Volví a llamarle.

-Jasper, no me cuelgues por favor.

Pero volvió a colgarme.

Decidí no volver a intentarlo. No quería incomodar a Jasper y si él no quería hablar conmigo, no iba a molestarle.

No quería dormir, pero el llorar me había agotado e hizo que me quedara dormida pensando en Jasper y en el dolor que le había causado.

.-.-.-.

En cuanto salí del hospital, intenté ir a ver a Jasper, aunque solo fuera de lejos, aunque Bella y Renesmee no me dejaron. Me obligaron a ir a trabajar, lo que no fue tan mala idea, ya que estuve bastante distraída haciendo un traje de comunión que me habían encargado.

-Toc, toc. – levanté la vista y me encontré con Emmett. Tenía una pinta horrible. - ¿Cómo se encuentra mi ex novia favorita?

- Mejor que tu, sin duda. – dije, haciendo que se pusiera a reír. - ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien. Ya apenas me duele nada.

- Me alegro. Por el bien de Edward. – me puse en pie y fui a darle un abrazo.

- Olvídate de él. Me ha pedido perdón y ya le he perdonado. – llevó sus manos a mis mejillas y me obligó a mirarle a los ojos. – Y tu deberías hacer lo mismo.

- No sé si voy a poder. – murmuré.

- Pues vas a tener que intentarlo. – besó mi mejilla y volvió abrazarme. – Porque pronto va a ser mi cuñado.

- Ya lo sé. ¿Bella no está enfadada con él?

- Si. Aun están peleados. – me cogió de la mano y fuimos a sentarnos.

- ¿Y está enfadada conmigo?

- Claro que no! – exclamó, como si lo que acababa de decir fuera una locura.

- Eso espero.

- Venga, Alice. Deja de decir tonterías y vayamos a comer. – dijo, cogiendo mi bolso del respaldo de mi silla. - ¿Se lo decimos también a Rosalie?

No lo pude evitar y me puse a reír. Cogí el bolso de la mano de Emmett y salimos de mi despacho, yo aun riendo.

-¿De qué te ríes, pequeñaja? – dijo Emmett, cogiéndome del brazo.

- A Emmett le gusta Rosalie. – comencé a canturrear, haciendo que mi amigo se pusiera rojo como un tomate.

- Eso no es cierto. – dijo, como si fuera un niño pequeño.

- Claro que si. No sé porque lo niegas. A mi me parece genial.

- ¿De verdad?

- Ya te dije que si. – besé su mejilla y llamé a la puerta del despacho de Rosalie, que abrió la puerta al momento. - ¿Vienes a comer con nosotros?

- Claro, porqué no. – dijo, mirando a Emmett.

- ¿Sabeis qué? Yo me voy a ver a Jacob. Id vosotros a comer.

Ambos se me quedaron mirando, pero yo me fui dando brincos. Me sentía muy feliz por ellos. "Merecen ser felices juntos."

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Lamento haber tardado tanto.**

**Espero que el capitulo os guste.**

**Espero que no me vuelvan a secuestrar el pen.**

**Kisses.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertencen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito en cursiva son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Alice.**

**Los personajes de esta historia son HUMANOS.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

16.

- Alice, ya vale.

Miré a Bella, que estaba a mi lado. Estábamos en la cafetería del hospital almorzando.

- No estoy haciendo nada. – dije, jugando con la comida que tenía en el plato.

- Exactamente por eso me estoy quejando. ¿Quieres comer de una maldita vez?

- Estoy comiendo. – dije, provocando que tanto ella como Jacob me miraran un poco enfadados. – No tengo hambre, vale? – dije, en un tono más alto de lo que pretendía.

- ¿Cuánto lleva sin comer? – preguntó Jacob, como si yo no estuviera delante.

- Desde que Jasper os oyó hablar.

- Pero de eso hace casi un mes! – exclamó, haciendo que levantara la vista para mirarle – Alice, ya vale, no? – dijo, poniéndose en pie.

- ¿Qué?

- Que te pongas a comer ahora mismo. – dijo, apartando a Bella y sentándose él a mi lado.

- No quiero. – dije, enfurruñándome.

- Vas a enfermar!

- Me da igual! – me puse en pie, tirando la silla al suelo y me marché.

Fui a recoger mis cosas y fui a montarme en mi coche, pero alguien se puso ante él y tuve que esquivarle para poder marcharme.

Por primera vez en un mes, no fui a casa de Jasper. ÉL no quería saber nada de mí, así que iba allí y le observaba salir al jardín, donde se sentaba y se estaba una media hora escuchando música. Por desgracia, aun no había recuperado la vista, pero el doctor Cullen me dijo que en pocos días tenían programada una operación. Pensaba ir si o si.

Fui hacia el parque que había cerca del trabajo y fui hacia el lago, donde había varias parejas en barcas. Estuve mirando a las parejitas felices hasta que alguien se sentó a mi lado.

- Bonita tarde.

- Si. Hace buen tiempo.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Bien. – mentí. – Como siempre. ¿Qué tal tu, Edward?

- Igual que tu.

Me volví para mirarle. Él no me miró, sino que no dejaba de mirar también hacia el lago.

- ¿Entonces tu también estás jodido? – dije, provocando que se pusiera a reír.

- Bueno, tampoco tanto. Pero si que estoy un poco triste. – pasó su brazo sobre mis hombros y yo apoyé mi cabeza sobre su hombro. – Odio verte tan triste.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque somos amigos.

- Lo siento. No quiero que te sientas mal por mí. – dije, volviendo a mirar hacia las parejas de las barcas.

- Bueno, eso depende de ti.

- ¿De mí? – pregunté, extrañada.

- Cuando hagas el esfuerzo de estar bien, todos estaremos bien.

No le miré, pero le abracé por la cintura.

- Lo intento.

- Me lo creeré cuando dejes de ir a ver a Jasper a escondidas.

No respondí. Sabía que con ello solo conseguía hacerme más daño, pero no lo podía evitar.

-Dejaré de ir a ver a Jasper a escondidas, cuando te reconcilies con Bella y fijéis una fecha para la boda.

Edward se me quedó mirando pero sonrió y me tendió su mano.

-Trato echo. Empecemos.

Ambos nos pusimos en pie y, cogidos de la mano, fuimos hacia mi coche. Al parecer, Edward había ido al parque dando un paseo, así que ambos nos montamos en el coche y fuimos hacia el apartamento que compartía con Bella.

- No sé si esto es buena idea. – dijo Edward cuando nos sentamos en el sofá.

- O lo haces o me voy a casa de Jasper.

- Vale, vale. ¿Cuándo llegará Bella?

- Alice, menos mal que ya estás en casa. ¿Se puede saber a que narices ha venido lo que ha pasado en el hospital? Esto no…. – Bella se nos quedó mirando, sobretodo a Edward, que se puso en pie en cuando la vio. - ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?

- He-he venido a ha-hablar con-contigo. – dijo Edward. Estaba de los nervios y le temblaban las manos. – Quiero pedirte perdón.

- Otra vez. – murmuré.

- Siento mucho haber pegado a tu hermano. Yo… lo siento. No me pude controlar.

Bella no decía nada. Ni siquiera miraba a Edward. Me puse en pie sin poder evitarlo y me acerqué a Bella, me puse tras ella y puse mis manos en sus mejillas, obligándole a mirar a Edward.

- Emmett me perdonó y espero que tu puedas llegar a hacerlo algún día.

- Alice, suéltame.

- No.

- Bella, por favor. – suplicó Edward. – Te amo. Desde el primer día que te vi. Y nunca voy a poder olvidar ese sentimiento. Y espero que tu tampoco.

- Tampoco puedo olvidarlo. – murmuró Bella.

- Aun deseo casarme contigo. – dijo Edward.

Bella ya le miraba, así que me aparté de ella.

- Yo también. – murmuró Bella.

- ¿De verdad?

- Si.

Bella se acercó a Edward y cuando estaban a punto de besarse, decidí desaparecer. Fui hacia mi dormitorio. Me tumbé en la cama, mirando al techo, donde tenía varias fotos de mis amigos, Jasper entre ellos. Me puse en pie en la cama y cogí la foto que nos hizo Maria cuando les hice los trajes.

- ¿Molesto?

- Claro que no, Bella. – dije, sentándome de nuevo en la cama. Ella hizo lo mismo a mi lado. – No te he oído entrar.

- ¿Qué tienes en la mano?

- Algo que no quiero tener, pero que no me atrevo a tirar. – dije, dándole la foto.

- No la tires.

- Guárdala tú.

- De acuerdo. Oye, quería pedirte perdón por la bronca de antes. Y darte las gracias por lo que has hecho por Edward y por mí.

- Entonces, dame un abrazo y no hablemos de ello. – dije, abrazándole.

Estuvimos un buen rato abrazadas, hasta que el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Ninguna de las dos nos movimos, pero pronto dejó de sonar. A los pocos segundos, Edward entró en el dormitorio. Llevaba el teléfono en la mano.

- Es mi padre. Jasper será operado mañana. Dice que podemos ir. La operación será abierta al público.

- Yo no…

- No pasa nada, Alice. Iré yo y ya os diré lo bien que ha ido. – dijo Edward, saliendo de nuevo de la habitación, volviendo a ponerse al teléfono.

- Ayúdame Bella. – dije, aun abrazada a ella.

- Claro que si, cariño. Vamos a superar esto juntas. – besó mi mejilla y volvió a abrazarme.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertencen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito en cursiva son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Alice.**

**Los personajes de esta historia son HUMANOS.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**17.**

-Hoy, estamos aquí reunidos, para unir a este hombre y a esta mujer en sagrado matrimonio.

Nunca me había pasado, pero es ese momento me puse a llorar. Estaba viviendo uno de los mejores días de mi vida. Mi mejor amiga Bella, a la que quería como una hermana, y mi amigo Edward, estaban a punto de convertirse en marido y mujer.

Durante el último mes había estado trabajando, junto a Rosalie, en la boda de Bella y Edward, que habían insistido en que les organizáramos la boda y en que yo fuera la que hiciera sus trajes. Y el mío, ya que yo era la dama de honor.

No había vuelto a ver a Jasper, pero ya no me dolía tanto. Al parecer, por el momento, la operación había sido un éxito. Podía ver. No perfectamente, pero podía ver, siempre y cuando llevara gafas de sol.

- Hermanita! – exclamó una voz a mi lado, sacándome de mi ensoñación. Era Bella.

- Señora Cullen. – dije, abrazándola. – Felicidades.

- Gracias.

- ¿Y Edward?

- Emmett y Jacob le han secuestrado. – dijo, sonriendo. Nunca antes la había visto tan feliz. – Alice, a todos les encanta el vestido que me has hecho.

- Eso es porque lo llevas tú y estás preciosa. – dije, secando sus lágrimas, al tiempo que ella secaba las mía. – Me muero de hambre.

- Yo también. Vamos a los coches.

Fuimos hacia la limusina, donde ya estaban Edward y Emmett, el padrino, ya que Jasper no había querido asistir a la boda. Lo entendía, aunque me dolía que no estuviera con su amigo por culpa de mi presencia.

Una vez en el restaurante, y después de brindar por la felicidad de los novios, Emmett me pasó el turno a mí.

- Hola a todos. Soy Alice, la dama de honor y amiga de Bella, aunque yo la quiero más como una hermana. – comencé a decir, mirando hacia todos, que no apartaban la mirada de mí. – Recuerdo el día que conocí a Bella. Su hermano Emmett estaba intentando lugar conmigo en el baile de fin de curso del instituto. – Todos soltaron una risita. – No es que fuéramos juntos, es que no tenía nada que hacer esa noche y me colé. Teníamos quince años. Bella vino a 'salvarme'. Desde ese día, hemos sido inseparables. – noté que alguien me cogía de la mano. Era Bella. Estaba llorando. – Eso me hizo darme cuenta de que a veces hacemos cosas que no son correctas, pero que acaban siendo lo mejor que nos ha pasado en la vida.

- Aun me debe los cinco pavos de la entrada. – dijo Emmett, haciendo reír a todos, que comenzaron a aplaudirnos.

- A Edward le conocí en una situación que no mencionaré. – comencé a decir. – iba borracho. – Edward se unió a las risas, aunque se le notaba avergonzado. – Luego volvimos a coincidir en un país lejano, que fue donde conoció a Bella. Gracias a que la obligué a acompañarme. Otra cosa que no creí correcta, pero que nos ha llevado hasta aquí.

- Por las situaciones que no son correctas y por sus felices consecuencias. – dijo Emmett, que también se había puesto en pie, copa en mano.

Todos bebimos de nuestra copa y nos sentamos de nuevo.

Comimos, hablamos, bebimos y reímos. Fue una maravillosa tarde, hasta que la vi.

- ¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí? – me dijo Bella al oído.

- ¿Quién?

- Disculpadme. – dijo Emmett, que se había sentado a mi lado. – Voy a sacar la basura.

Emmett se puso en pie y le seguí con la mirada. Entonces me di cuenta de a quien se había referido Bella. Emmett cogió a María del brazo y se la llevó. Quise ir tras él, pero ni Bella ni Edward me dejaron levantarme. Era como si ambos supieran que quería ir hacia María para pegarle.

Gracias a Dios que Emmett volvió pronto, aunque me enfurecí más al verle. Llevaba unas marcas en la cara.

Antes de que pudiera sentarse, me levanté yo, le cogí de la mano y le llevé hacia el jardín del restaurante, donde no había nadie.

- ¿Te ha pegado? – dije, pasando mi mano por la marca que tenía en el ojo.

- Estaba un poco enfadada.

- ¿Por qué?

No dijo nada.

- Pensaba que éramos amigos.

- Lo somos. – dijo, llevando sus manos a mis hombros desnudos.

- Va. Dímelo.

- Ayer, Edward, me dijo que Jasper no iba a venir, y fue cuando me pidió que fuera su padrino.

- Eso ya lo sé. – dijo acariciando sus brazos.

- Pues esta mañana me presenté en la casa de los Whitlock para echarle la bronca por abandonar a su amigo en el día más feliz de su vida.

- Eso no fue correcto.

- Lo sé, pero bueno. Al caso. María está enfadada porque dice que Jasper se fue de casa hace una hora y creía que estaba aquí.

Sentí como me ponía a temblar al momento. Estaba nerviosa por si veía aparecer a Jasper, por no saber como reaccionar, pero en mi corazón algo me decía que no debía estar nerviosa. Que pasaría lo que tuviera que pasar. Y yo estaba allí por Bella. Debía centrarme en ella.

-¿Estás bien?

- Claro que si.

- Mentirosa.

- Emmett, Jasper no ha venido. Y si…

- ¿No creerás que con la poca visión que tiene habrá sido capaz de coger el coche? – dijo Emmett, asustándose, al igual que yo. – Vamos.

- ¿A dónde? – pregunté, dejándome llevar por Emmett, que me había cogido de la mano.

- Vamos a buscar a Jasper.

No dije nada más. Sin decirle nada a nadie, salimos del recinto y nos marchamos corriendo en dirección a la casa de Jasper, aunque no llegamos allí. A menos de un quilómetro del restaurante, vimos un bmw descapotable detenido a un lado de la calzada. Me quité los tacones y comencé a correr más deprisa. Casi me da un algo cuando vi a Jasper, con la frente pegada al volante. Me temí lo peor.

-Emmett! – grité.

- Joder, que rápida que eres. – dijo Emmett, llegando a mi lado. Me di cuenta de que llevaba mis zapatos en la mano. - ¿Ha tenido un accidente?

- No lo se. Ayúdame a sacarlo del coche.

Emmett soltó mis zapatos, sacó a Jasper del coche y lo tendió en el suelo. Me agaché a su lado, apartándole el pelo de la cara. Me sorprendió ver que tenía los ojos abiertos. Reconocí esa mirada perdida. Era como si buscara hacia donde mirar.

- Emmett, llama a una ambulancia. – dije, dándole mi pequeño bolso.

- ¿Está herido? – se agachó a mi lado mientras comenzaba a marcar.

- Ha vuelto a perder la vista.

- No hace falta que llaméis. – dijo Jasper, alzando la mano, seguro que intentando encontrar a Emmett y quitarle mi teléfono. – No estoy herido.

- Pero…

- Estoy bien… Estoy bien… - iba diciendo. – Ya estás aquí… Estoy bien.

- Jasper…

- Alice… No te vayas de mi lado, por favor. – dijo un tono suplicante que me ablandó el corazón. – Lo siento mucho.

- Shtt… No me voy a ir.

- ¿De verdad?

- Si… Voy a estar a tu lado, siempre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hola, hola.**

**Lamento la tardanza.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Viendo lo que ha ocurrido, os podreis imaginar que el siguiente capítulo es el último.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertencen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito en cursiva son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Alice.**

**Los personajes de esta historia son HUMANOS.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**18. Epílogo.**

Avancé lentamente por el pasillo del hospital. De haber sido por mí, habría ido corriendo, pero me contuve y ralenticé mi paso. Edward y Renesmee iban a mi lado. Hacía apenas unas horas que habían operado a Jasper. Yo había abandonado por unos momentos la habitación para ir a buscar a los hermanos Cullen.

-¿Ya estáis juntos? – dijo Renesmee, mientras aun íbamos por los pasillos.

- Renesmee! – exclamó su hermano.

- No he dicho nada malo, Edward. – se defendió su hermana, que iba cogida de mi brazo. – Solo le he preguntado a mi amiga Alice si ella y Jasper ya están juntos.

- Solo somos amigos. – dije, sintiendo como me estaba sonrojando. – Las cosas no se pueden forzar.

- Lo comprendo. Sé que Jasper aun te ama.

- Y yo a él. – reconocí en voz alta por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

- Entonces seguro que acabáis juntos.

- Renesmee, por favor. – Edward le cubrió la boca con la mano y le chistó. – Jasper puede oírte.

_- En realidad puedo oíros a los tres. – dijo una voz tras la puerta._

Me quedé paralizada. Renesmee se dio cuenta, besó mi mejilla y me llevó hacia el interior de la habitación.

Entramos los tres y nos encontramos con Jasper, que estaba sentado en la cama, con una venda sobre los ojos.

- Lamento haberme marchado. – dije, sentándome en la silla que había al lado de la cama.

- No pasa nada. – Jasper buscó mi mano y yo tomé la suya. – Llevas muchas horas aquí.

- Y estaré las que haga falta.

- Rosalie te va a despedir si faltas tanto al trabajo.

- Me ha dado vacaciones.

Jasper sonrió y se recostó en la cama, aun con nuestras manos unidas.

- No sé para qué hemos venido, si ya están bien ellos solos. – dijo Renesmee, apartándose se su hermano, que intentó golpearle en el brazo.

- ¿Cómo estás, Jasper? – dijo Edward, siguiendo a su hermana, que iba corriendo por la habitación.

- Ciego.

- Eso aun no lo sabes. – dijo Renesmee, sentándose a los pies de la cama.

- No pasa nada, Renesmee. – dijo Jasper, buscando la mano de su amiga, que la tomó al momento. – Hay cosas más importantes que la vista.

- Dime una.

- Que Alice esté a mi lado.

Me sonrojé al momento. Hacía mucho tiempo que Jasper no me decía cosas así y, la verdad, no me lo esperaba. Creo que notó mi nerviosismo, porque soltó la mano de Renesmee y tomó la mía con ambas manos.

- Alice, sé que he hecho que lo pases mal con mi comportamiento. Sé que realmente me quieres y que nunca has hecho nada para hacerme daño.

- Jasper…

- Déjame acabar, por favor.

- Si…

- Quiero que sepas que nunca he dejado de quererte. Y que voy a pedirle el divorcio a María.

- Por fin! – exclamó Renesmee, levantándose de un salto de la cama. Miró a Edward, pero éste pareció tan contento como su hermana. - ¿No me pegas?

- No. – dijo, intentando disimular su sonrisa.

- Chicos, no… - comencé a decir, pero me sorprendió que Jasper se acercara a mí y me besara.

Le devolví el beso al instante, aunque aun sorprendida. Era como si hubiera sabido exactamente donde estaba yo.

- Esto tengo que contárselo a Jacob. – dijo Renesmee, llevándose el móvil al oído.

- Y yo a Bella. – dijo Edward, haciendo lo mismo.

Miré a Jasper a la cara, mientras este acariciaba mi mejilla.

- Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme. – dijo Jasper.

- Ya lo he hecho.

- Ayúdame a quitarme esto de los ojos.

Ayudé a Jasper a quitarse la venda y se me quedó mirando. Parpadeó un par de veces y volvió a mirarme.

- ¿Qué ves?

- Es como si te viera a través de la lluvia. – dijo, sonriendo. – Aun así puedo ver toda tu belleza.

- Deja de decir esas cosas. – dije, sonrojándome, aunque sin poder dejar de sonreír.

- Solo digo la verdad.

- ¿Y cual es realmente la verdad? – dije, dejando la venda sobre la mesita que había al lado de la cama.

- Que estoy deseando divorciarme de María para pedirte que te cases conmigo.

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Acabó. Sé que no es un final, final, pero no está mal, no?**


End file.
